Isabella Swan
by verucasin
Summary: All Human. OOC. A model striving to reach a goal that was once her mother's. A young prodigy that has everything and is unwilling for change to happen. The attraction is there. Will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

**A/N:**

**This is the same story (same title) that I have pulled out a couple of days ago, but with a different time frame. For those who read this before, you would know why. **

**For those who didn't yet, then I hope you like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BPOV**

I stirred and felt an arm slung around my waist. I turned my head to see he was lying face down beside me with his arm resting across my stomach in a possessive hug; his even breathing and his light snoring were tell tale signs that he was still asleep. I slowly and carefully removed his arm so as not to disturb him, making sure he got the rest he needed. He had a day full of meetings yesterday and was already tired at the end of it. But being the stubborn ass that he was, he still insisted on having that dinner date with me he had kept on postponing.

I remembered last night and I couldn't keep the smile from appearing. He brought me to that fancy Italian restaurant, _Bella Italia_, where they served us their delicious tortellini and risotto dishes. Edward was so handsome that he attracted so much female attention it was embarrassing. But I couldn't find it in me to get jealous because he was so attentive the whole time we had our meal. The way he looked at me made my stomach flutter just remembering it.

I scanned the room and saw his discarded white tee on the couch nearby. I went to get the shirt and slowly put it over my naked body. When I was covered, I made my way to the bathroom to wash my face and tie my hair back before proceeding to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was only 6 in the morning but Edward was an early riser, so I knew he would be up anytime soon.

I was halfway done with the eggs and the toast when I felt his arms slide around me and wrap around my waist. He nuzzled my neck as he murmured, "Good morning babe."

"Hmmm," I replied as I finished the eggs and plated them. His chin was resting on my shoulders and the rubbing motion he was doing felt so good. I raised my hand to touch his cheek and he shifted his face to my hand so he could give my palm a kiss. I sighed content.

"You didn't have to do that," he protested as he released his arms around me, allowing me to move and get the orange juice from the fridge. "Leah's gonna be here any minute."

I looked at him with an incredulous expression on my face. "You know Mr. Cullen, you are one spoiled CEO," I said jokingly, as I gave him a wide smile. He was grinning back mischievously, because he really was a spoiled rich Cullen kid. He was in his boxers with no shirt on, looking every bit like a male underwear model. He was already sitting at the dining table at the far corner of the kitchen when I placed one plate in front of him. Perched across him, I ate my breakfast slowly

"I am not the CEO yet," he joked back, while he ate his toast, "Just the CEO trainee." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. It was the same and he knew it. In a couple of months, his father would be formally announcing his step down to allow his son to take over his current position as CEO of Cullen International - the biggest business under the Cullen Group Corporation. We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, just enjoying staring at each other while finishing our food.

"What time is your class?" he asked softly, nibbling on the last of his toast.

"I have my Lit. at 9," I informed. I was in my senior year in Columbia University under the Creative Writing program; I had transferred from LA this past summer before the school year started, following Rosalie to New York City. "And I have to go directly to the studio after that."

"Will you be able to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked hopeful. He was leaving for a 2 week business trip to Europe tomorrow with his older brother, Emmett; and I had a runway show in California the week he was due to arrive back making it almost a month before we saw each other again.

"I have the shoot scheduled for the whole day," I reminded him. "I'll just call if I get out early." I made myself useful and started to clean up.

"Leave it. Maria will do all that," he pushed himself from his seat and went to close the gap between us. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "You want me to bring you home?"

I touched his bare chest, running my hand up and down. His skin was warm and I liked the feel of his muscles twitching when I ran my hand over it. "Nah," I shook my head. "I called Angela to get me here." Angela, my personal assistant/secretary was always ready and able in most things. "She needs to get some of my stuff for the shoot, so I'm catching a ride with her." I gave him a smile, and pecked his cheek, before wrestling out of his arms to go have a shower.

Angela was due to pass by in less than half an hour and I needed to rush if I wanted to be ready by then. I had my shower in half the time I usually took it, and proceeded to find a suitable wardrobe for the day. It was early January, and this was my first day of class after the holidays. I was rummaging through the pieces of clothing Alice sent for me; extra clothes that Edward insisted I should have at his penthouse suite for when I spent the night. The distressed skinny jeans and red sweater I chose, covered with a Burberry quilted jacket were suitable enough not to gain unwarranted attention.

I was almost finished when Edward wandered into his walk-in closet, with only a towel wrapped around his hips, clearly just stepping out of the shower. I couldn't help but ogle him, his chest and his abs were muscled and toned, a clear indication that he worked out. The chain of thorns tattooed on his left bicep was clear even at this distance. I wanted to reach out and touch it, but I refrained since touching him would lead to something else that needed time, which was a luxury I didn't have right now. He gave me a small smirk, and I cocked a brow.

"Like what you see, Bella?" he asked smugly.

I didn't move so he took a couple of steps forward and pulled me to him. The black ankle boots I wore put me to level to his 6 feet 2 inches. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he dipped his head for a kiss, wrapping his hand around my hip. The kiss was starting to heat, his arousal poking me in the stomach, but the buzz coming from my phone unfortunately prevented things from escalating further. I groaned and reluctantly pulled away from him, giving him an apologetic smile before rummaging through my bag for my phone. It was Angela, informing me that she was downstairs waiting for me; I quickly gave Edward a kiss goodbye.

I was scheduled to shoot ads for Pixie Creations, a small designer company that I had signed on with to be their face. The pictures were for PC's Fall 2011 Collection, which were already late in its release. Alice, the owner, was already freaking out about it, thus the urgency of this shoot.

The hours passed in a blur of wardrobe changes and make-up retouches. Benjie the photographer was very efficient. He had a clear vision for the ads so it was easy for me to do the posing. Not to mention he was very precise on the different angles while he whizzed his camera at me. His skills made it possible to end the shoot early, which gave me ample time to call Jasper and have a quick coffee date with him before heading back to Edward's place.

Jasper was a childhood friend and like a brother to Rose and I. Now he was a famed author of a series of suspense novels under J.W Hale, it gave him many liberties like choosing his home. That was a perk he used when he transferred with us here.

Ignoring a bitching editor, Jasper still had time for a coffee with me. Knowing that he had gone out of his way just to meet made me melancholic. I missed the days when we weren't so busy with work that we hung out almost everyday. I sighed as I remembered those moments.

After the date with Jasper, I called Edward but it went directly to voice mail. Not bothering to leave a message, I decided to check whether I could catch Maria, his house help at home so I could gather the stuff I left in his suite this morning.

Edward and I had been dating for around 3 months now, less if you counted the days we spent our time together and we hadn't reached that point where he gave me the key to his apartment yet. It didn't bother me even though Rosalie thought otherwise. Mundane things, such as this, weren't worth getting pissy over. There were more things for me to worry about; like that internship Rosalie got me for Vanity. _Sigh _

Angela drove me to his place, informing me that she would be waiting in the car. I rode the private elevator to the penthouse suites situated at the 34th floor of the building; the building that Edward owned. _My boyfriend's one freaking rich bastard!_ Luckily, I spotted Maria, as she was about to close the front door, allowing me to make this trip shorter by not having to look for her.

As I stepped inside I heard loud male voices coming from Edward's office. I was about to push the door of his office to let him know I was here, when I recognized his father's booming voice.

"What were you thinking, Edward?" he asked angrily. My heart started beating faster, and I felt chills shoot up my spine like a premonition of some sort. I pressed my ear against the door clearly picking up their conversation.

"It's not as bad as you think, Father," Edward said in a calm voice, but the tension was evident.

"What do you mean by _not bad_?" Carlisle hissed, as he seemed to get angrier. "I've only seen the captions on the television, but your name was plastered all over them! All of this is because of that girl that you are seeing." He was talking about me. _Shit_. "I can't imagine what kind of bullshit was written about you in those filthy entertainment magazines!"

My heart was racing as this heated conversation between them was clearly because of me. I closed my eyes to calm my nerves.

"You are carrying the Cullen name, and you are tainting it by being with her! My god Edward, she is a model for Christ sake! Of course she will be breakfast, lunch and dinner for reporters." Carlisle's voice was clear and insulting. "And you, you added fuel to the fire!"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked tight lipped. "Father, it's not even Bella's fault."

"So you mean all that bullshit about her with this Rosalie Hale isn't true?" he asked incredulously. "Or that whatever attention she is receiving now is not appreciated? You are naïve if you think that. Of course she loves it! They are like bloodsucking leeches when it comes to press attention."

_How fucking dare he!_

"Father, stop," Edward raged. I was still pressed against the door, unable to move away and stop eavesdropping. I was getting angrier by the second; my fists balled and my nails dug into my skin.

"I won't stop until I get it through that head of yours the humiliation you bring to our name by being associated with that Swan girl. It's not worth it!"

He didn't know me, yet he had the gal to blatantly insult me in front of his son, even if I was not supposed to hear what he was saying. What was really riling me up though was the fact that I couldn't hear one vehement protest coming from Edward. He was supposed to be my boyfriend. He was supposed to protect and defend me. But no, he didn't do anything remotely close to that. _Fucking shit!_

"And don't you think she's with you because you're a Cullen?" he asked, and I gasped at the worst of his insults.

He thought I was after their money. That shit was fucking funny. I would even have laughed with him on that one, if only those words he uttered didn't cut through me like shattered glass. I didn't even know who he was when I had that one-night stand with Edward a couple of months ago. That he was a Cullen or that the Cullen's were scions of a multi-billion dollar empire was lost on me, and frankly speaking I didn't really care.

"Isabella earns her own money." I heard Edward say, but his voice had a different edge to it, one that I couldn't quite figure out. But what was clear to me was the doubt he was clearly having already. My heart broke because it felt like he was betraying me with his father.

"What, 10 million a year? Less?" Carlisle mocked in a voice that I was really starting to hate. "Edward, that amount is just the cost that we spend on our combined birthdays. Don't you see, she could most likely be just after your money."

I wanted to barge in and confront him or slap his face for insinuating I was a gold digger; but I stayed put, trying to rein in my anger. I waited for Edward to say something but he didn't, there was only silence.

Oh my god, he truly believes him!

"Didn't I always warn you about these gold digging bitches?" Edward's father said. I lifted my ear from the door, deciding I heard enough. I turned and ran to his bedroom. I wanted to cry, to shout, to do something that would ease the pain that was tearing my heart apart, but I did nothing. I just sat on the chair, waiting for something to happen, something I had no control of.

The breathtaking view through his window did nothing for me now. Some other day, I would have gaped at its beauty, but not today. The uneasy feeling just wouldn't go away and I knew something bad would happen. I could feel it.

I heard him step into the bedroom. His father had already left since he was here in front of me.

"Bella, I didn't know you're here," he said cautiously. I slowly turned to him, my eyes conveying all the feelings I was having. He saw it, the sadness clearly reflected through my eyes, and he released a deep sigh.

"So you agree with your father?" I asked, looking directly into his eyes. I held my trembling hands locked together so he couldn't see how affected I was. What his father's harsh words had done to me.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he quickly hid it. The moment he saw me sitting in his room was a confirmation I had overheard his conversation with his father. Maybe he expected more drama than what I was giving him or he thought I would just leave it alone.

He stayed quiet and moved to the nightstand where he fished out a cigarette and lit it. He didn't utter a word.

"So is your silence a yes?" I mumbled and tried to stay calm, but the hitching of my breath betrayed me.

"Bella, can we not talk about this?" he asked exasperatedly. He took a long drag from his cigarette before sitting down on his bed. "I'm leaving tomorrow, and I can't deal with all this shit right now."

"Shit! You don't want to talk about it because, you damn well know you believe what he just said," I growled, my voice conveying the anger roaring inside me. I took a deep breath before asking what I was afraid to know the answer to. "What will happen between us after this?"

He stared at me, his eyes full of emotions I couldn't decipher; then he ran his hand through his hair, a gesture he unconsciously did when he was tense. I was unwilling to just let this go, so I raised my brow in question. I got what I wanted, the answer I was waiting for. He just shrugged. My breathing hitched with that one little gesture. The shrug said all I needed to hear. I closed my eyes brokenly and prevented the tears from spilling. I counted to 10 before opening them again, willing the tears to stay inside my eyes.

I moved to him so he could see and hear me clearly so there wouldn't be a chance of me repeating myself. After I said what I needed to say - I wanted to get away from him as far away as possible.

"I'll tell you what Edward," I said in the calmest voice I could muster. I held his gaze so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding to what I was about to tell him. "You know I am not all fun of drama so I'll make it easier for you. This…" I gestured between us, "is over."

He frowned and his eyes turned black, his jaw twitching. I continued. "I thought that we had something special, but I guess I was wrong." He didn't even bother to defend me to his father when he started accusing me of just being in this relationship for the money. He should know better. _I thought he did know better._

"Bella, you're just a girl… " I didn't let him finish as I raised my hand to stop him. _Asshole!_

"Well, you just proved to me that you really are the asshole they keep on insisting that you are!" I spat at him.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he hissed and I scowled at him. He stood from the bed and started moving towards me. I stepped backwards.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said firmly as I stared at him a moment longer than I intended to. I was reigning in the sobs threatening to erupt from my chest, desperate to hold it in until I was out of his sight. But I needed to do one more thing; I told him the information I thought would be very important to him. "Don't worry; I'll make sure nobody will bother you and your precious name again!"

With that, I turned and left. I was trembling with anger. _The whole fucking Cullen clan could go to hell!_

And then I burst into tears.

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me. ;D Review pls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns everything. I just own the plot.**

**A/N:**

**Thanks to all the readers, especially those who made time to review!**

** Tnkerbella671, my beta extraordinaire and Mama23keiki, my excellent pre-reader, made this chapter all better. =) **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BPOV**

"Jane, can you just please do this for me, just this once?" I asked her exasperatedly. Jane was both Rosalie's agent and mine. She had gotten me a gig she hadn't cleared with me, and she was being difficult about it. "You never told me you scheduled something that week. I'm flying out to LA on the 13th, and that's that," I pointed out.

"Isabella…" she started to say, but I interrupted her.

"No Jane, you deal with this." My voice was serious so she wouldn't doubt I was anything but. She hadn't asked my permission when she gave them confirmation, so it was fitting she dealt with the repercussions of her actions.

"I'll just be there for 3 days, just reschedule what you need too and I will handle the rest when I get back," I ordered and didn't allow her to say anything else. "I gotta go. See you when I get back."

I was pissed that she didn't see the need to check with me first. Since it was the only time that this happened, I let it slide. _I sure hope it does not happen again._ I shut my phone and tossed it on top of my bed.

I had an early flight to LA tomorrow so I decided to start packing the essentials I would need for the trip. There was this party I needed to be at tonight, and I was positive it would extend into the wee hours of the morning. Sporting a hangover and sleeping through my alarm clock because I partied the night before, wasn't reason enough for me to miss my flight to LA. Planning to get away from New York this Valentine's Day was crucial as it would be insufferable. To be in the same city as him during this so-called _Lovers' Holiday _was unappetizing. Therefore, choosing to spend it eating and drinking at _The Cavern_, one of my favorite bars in the City of Angels. I was even able to coax Jasper to join me in this excursion.

The week after the break up, I spent locked away in my apartment, wasted. When I sobered up, the first thing I did was call a reporter I knew and publicly deny the romance between a Cullen heir and me. That would suffice for the time being until evidence of us not seen together would cement my statement.

The interview as expected caused quite a stir. The press kept on hounding me for more details but I stayed silent about it, already satisfied with what I had done. The remaining weeks after the interview were spent immersed in schoolwork and jobs Jane had booked for me. I would be graduating soon and that prospect excited me. I needed to focus on this so I would stop over-thinking what should or could have been between Edward and me. There would never be anything more now. Even being fucking civil to him would take a lot of effort on my part. He broke my heart more than he could ever know.

I closed my eyes and sat on the floor as the treacherous tears started to fall from my eyes. I put my face in my hands and I started to sob. I allowed the pain to take over. This was the reason why I didn't want to be alone, because that would give me a reason to wallow in self-pity. But it was also a relief that nobody saw me like this. I didn't want anybody looking at me with pity in their eyes.

_I didn't know it could hurt so much._ I could feel my shoulders shaking from the sobs wracking my small frame. I hugged my legs and leaned my forehead on my knees. He was the first man I gave my heart to. When I opened myself to him, I also gave him the right to have a hold on me. He was the first man outside my family that I gave that kind of power.

_Oh God, he does have the power. Look at me; I'm bawling my eyes out! _I raised my head and angrily wiped the tears from my ears. Damn it if I would allow him to break me. No more tears for him. No more hours thinking of him. Edward was not worth it. I would make sure I got over him. Even if I was still so much in love with him, I would make sure that he would become another insignificant man in my life. Just like my father.

Maybe it was even better this way; I had a lot of things going on right now. It was what I should be focusing on. But nothing was the same after Edward; it would never be the same. I sighed and reigned in the pain. I wouldn't allow another bout of self-pity hit me so I pushed myself up from the floor and decided to finish packing; that would keep me busy for a while.

Just then I heard my door open, and I quickly wiped away any remnants of my breakdown. I turned around and saw my sister survey my room and give me a puzzled looked.

"Bella, why are your bags packed?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

I zipped up the last of my bags before facing her, and answered, "I have an early flight to LA tomorrow. I'm gonna crash there for a while."

Rosalie owned a house in West Hollywood where we lived for almost four years. It was our home after we left Phoenix. I loved that house because it was the first home we had after Renee, and Rosalie gave me free reign to use it anytime.

She sat down on the bed and tucked her feet under her body. "Bella, why so sudden?" Her concern was reflected in her eyes.

I gave her a small smile; unable to tell her this was not sudden. I had been thinking about this for a couple of weeks now. Rosalie was so busy I hardly saw her and making it impossible for me to tell her about my plans. She might have seen right through me because she cocked her brows.

"This was not so sudden, was it?" she asked when she came to the realization. She didn't say anything else, just waited for me to say whatever I was ready to tell her.

I sighed. "I don't want to spend Valentine's here. It'll just remind me more of him," I answered. Edward and I were supposed to go to France together this Valentine's; our first ever out of town trip, or should I say out of the country trip.

It was a little over a month since the confrontation at his penthouse, and I still had difficulty putting him out of my mind; although it had been tough on me, I was resolved to get over him.

"Oh Bells, I'm so sorry," she said as she patted the bed beside her, signaling me to take our usual position when somebody needed to be comforted. I laid my head on her lap as she ran her fingers over my hair, soothing me. "I have been so busy that I wasn't here much last month when you needed me most."

I raised my head to look at her straight in the eye. "You were Ro. I felt your support in many ways." I laid my head back down and enjoyed the temporary comfort her soothing touch made. "You know I love you, Ro," I mumbled as the tears threatened to fall again. I sniffed and closed my eyes.

"I love you, B," she whispered back. She continued to stroke my hair comfortingly; however, her next words reflected her anger. "Edward Cullen is a fucking asshole and we will make him pay!"

I was imagining Rosalie messing with Edward when she saw him and I started to giggle. Her hand stilled as my giggles intensified. The next thing we knew, we were laughing so hard both of us were clutching our stomachs.

Rosalie looked at me through her long lashes as her giggles subsided, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's so good to see you laughing again," she said.

I looked at her and gave her a smile in confirmation. It really felt good to have a real laugh; it somehow managed to take away a little of the pain.

"So B, the reason I was looking for you was this," she revealed as she held an envelope I hadn't noticed before. "Angela brought this by earlier. I already read mine."

She gave it to me as she stood up. "Remember B, I'm with you no matter what your decision is." Then she walked towards the door and left me alone.

I stared at the envelope for a long time before deciding to open it. It was the same damn document Billy Black sent a couple of months earlier, but with another additional clause. My hands were shaking as I scanned every page of the document.

_Goddammit! Why can't they leave it alone?_ I was heaving with anger as I ripped the papers in two before throwing it on the floor. _Shit!_

I grabbed my phone from the bed and quickly dialed my lawyer.

"Jenks," I said as he answered. "Tell Black to shove their proposal up their asses!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was half past eleven when I entered the club where a birthday party for Tanya was being held. She was a good and close personal friend of Rosalie's and mine. I couldn't say no to Tanya so I came, but only planned to stay for an hour or so.

As I made my way through the club, I saw a few familiar faces and waved at them. I reached the VIP room where Rosalie and Royce were already making out in one of the couches in the corner while Jasper was flirting with one of the models.

Tanya was sitting in one of the sofa in a corner surrounded by people I knew professionally. She gestured for me to sit beside her when she saw me. I willingly obliged since I didn't want to get stuck sitting with somebody I didn't know.

"Happy Birthday Hon," I said as I gave her one of those air kisses. "Great party by the way," I told her. She just gave me a smirk, and raised her brow.

Just as I was getting uncomfortable by her silent inquisition, she unexpectedly pulled me up beside her. I knew what she planned, so I sat right back down, planting my ass. "Let's dance girlie," she suggested, clearly in an already intoxicated buzz. She made a wiggle with her hips motioning she was ready when I was.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Hey Hon, I just got here. Let me enjoy some drinks, then I'll see you later on the dance floor, ok?"

She gave me a wink and smiled before turning around and pulling a hunky male model to the dance floor. Tanya was grinding and swaying with the music, attracting a lot of attention. Though she was intellectually challenged, she still managed to be the center of attention most of the time. She had a good heart and that was why I loved her.

I was still chuckling at Tanya's antics when I felt somebody sit down beside me. I looked up and was shocked to see the handsome face of Riley Biers smiling at me. Recovering quickly, I smiled back at him.

"Hey beautiful," he spoke with his lopsided smile, which remained on his lips. "Do you mind?"

I shook my head. I was overtly curious why he was here.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly, I'm Riley," he said as he extended his hand. I didn't want to be rude, so I reluctantly grasped it to shake. He seemed nice enough that I felt at ease with his presence.

"I know," I responded with a wide grin.

He was one of the most recognizable faces on screen today. Not only was his physical attributes reason for his fame, but also he was tremendously talented. If I was correct, he already received three Oscars at the age of 28. Everybody knew who he was; I sure did.

"Well, I'm Isabella," I stated while my hand was still enclosed in his as he unwaveringly looked at me.

"I know." His smile seemed to widen with that. _Wait, was he flirting with me?_ He slowly released my hand, but he was still staring.

"So Isabella, can I get you something?" he asked in a sweet voice. When he confirmed I was drinking a martini, he signaled the nearest waiter for one.

"I'm so sorry if I'm invading your personal space," he expressed tentatively. "But I just can't let the chance of meeting you personally slide."

His smile was replaced by an expression I didn't quite understand, so I just continued to stare as though his unwavering stare wasn't unnerving. Not that it was creepy or uncomfortable, but I was not ready to go back to the dating scene. _God, who said he even wanted a date with me?_

I raised my brow in question, challenging him. He chuckled silently clearly surprised.

"I read the interview you did with Sports Illustrated last year," he said softly. His eyes were twinkling mischievously. I nodded my head for him to continue. "It was interesting….. and I was intrigued."

My breathing hitched. I wasn't expecting him to say that. My heart sped up because I didn't have a smart reply. He seemed like a nice guy and I didn't want to lead him on, nor did I want to offend him either. Luckily, I didn't need to do anything. Our drinks arrived and we remained silent, taking sips from our individual glasses. I avoided looking at him, instead focused my attention to the crowd of people in the room. I saw someone wave at him and he turned to face me again.

"Isabella, I need to go," he gave a long sigh before he said in a soft voice. "If you allow me to take you out sometime, it will be a pleasure." His eyes searching mine, hopeful.

My face might have shown my hesitance since he touched my arm softly and said, "Oh, I'm sorry for being so forward, maybe if I could just have your number?" He left the sentence hanging, as he stared at me, waiting for my response.

"Oh," I muttered in surprise. I took another sip before answering, "Have your assistant call mine and we'll see from there." I laughed slightly, trying to diffuse a little of the awkwardness.

He grinned before taking my hand again to give it a quick kiss. I followed my gaze as he walked towards the other end of the VIP room.

_What the hell just happened? _I was baffled to say the least. I was quietly sipping my martini when I felt another person sit down beside me. I almost groaned out loudly but instead I turned to glare at the person so I could really dismiss him or her. But it was only Jasper smirking at me.

"What was that all about, little bird?" he asked teasingly. I frowned at him. I knew that look. It was a look he gave when he fished for information, but really didn't want to ask out loud.

"Shut up J," I snapped at him. I didn't want to talk about it, because there was really nothing to talk about. I got the vibe Riley was interested, but I was in no way ready for that kind of thing just yet. For Christ sake, I was having a meltdown over Edward just a couple of hours ago.

I surveyed the room hoping that Jasper would take the hint and leave it alone. He didn't seem to want to push either, so he remained silent while I continued my perusal of the room. Rosalie was now talking to Jane, her boyfriend Royce nowhere to be seen. The model Jasper was flirting with earlier was trying to catch his eye, but she seemed to be failing. I turned to face Jasper to joke about it, but decided against it when I saw him scowling. He was distracted by something at the second floor of the club.

"So are you all ready and packed for our flight?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

He nodded, but his eyes didn't move from where he was looking, so I nudged him on the shoulder to break his concentration.

He was still frowning when he turned to me, but quickly masked it with a smile.

"Something wrong, J?" I observed concerned. He shook his head, and I was left to ponder what made his pretty face scowl like that. I scanned the club, but didn't see anything. However, just as my eyes passed the room situated on the second floor, the hairs on my skin stood up. I knew what it was that made Jasper frown. It was him; he was up there. _Goddammit!_

I started to panic. I didn't want to see him, nor did I want him to see me.

"Shit," Jasper muttered when he saw my expression. "Bella, don't fucking worry I won't let him near you."

Of course he wouldn't come near me. Besides, he didn't want anything to do with me. I was supposedly the reason for their humiliation. _Well, fuck them!_

I gave Jasper a reassuring smile I knew didn't reach my eyes. I knew where he was seated; in the VIP room for the owners behind those windows. _Shit! _I forgot Emmett was an investor at this particular club.

I willed myself not to look as I downed the remainders of my martini.

"J, I need to go," I said as I stood up quickly. My heart was pounding so fast, I thought I might faint. I turned around to say goodbye to Jasper, but he was already waiting to come with me. He threw his arm around my shoulders and led me towards the exit.

"J, why didn't you tell me?" I vented at him.

"I didn't want to upset you, okay?" He apologized. "If I can just get my hands on that asshole, I will fuck him up!"

I smiled at Jasper's protectiveness; he was like a brother I never had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV**

I was getting a headache, but fuck it if I would miss this event tonight. It had been over a month since I saw Bella, and I fucking missed her. Not that I would be saying it out loud because Edward Cullen did not do things like this for a girl. _ Then why are you doing this?_

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I didn't think she would be able to resist me, even if she made it abundantly clear we were over. I was excited to come back to the states, believing she would be there with open arms as she welcomed me back.

Nobody's ever resisted me and they always came back for more. Always. _However, she didn't._

At first I couldn't believe it! It was unfathomable that a girl ever resisted a Cullen; even in our worst state, nobody said no. I was in total denial, believing she would realize her mistake and come back.

Of course, I was fucking wrong again because she never showed any signs of coming back. My heart fell every hour she didn't return. It was like something inside me was missing and I couldn't put it together again whatever I did. Though I would never degrade myself to go to her.

Eventually I convinced myself that maybe it was for the best. By acknowledging the break-up, I could go back to my usual lifestyle of banging available women. Indeed, it would benefit all of us.

_Why the hell were you going to this party, if not for her?_

I was coerced by Emmett to come to Eclipse, a club he was an investor in. His current girl, Kate, made him attend this party. And being Emmett, if he had to endure a night with bimbos, might as well include me in it. At first I vehemently protested, but I remembered Tanya. She was Kate's sister and this was her birthday party. As a close friend of Rosalie and Bella, she would have surely have invited them. That was the reason, the sole reason, I agreed to come. This was my chance to see her again, even if it was from a safe distance. I didn't even know what I was trying to accomplish by doing this, but I knew I needed to see her! Emmett didn't even know she was the main reason I came; at least I hoped he didn't.

So here I was, in the middle of this fucking party frantically looking for any sign of her. The party started an hour ago; it was almost eleven, but I still hadn't seen as much as a glimpse of her. Rosalie was here with her boyfriend, but it didn't seem like Bella was with them.

_Fuck!_ What the hell was I gonna do if she didn't come? Or the more important question was, _what the fuck would I do if I saw her?_

I was in an exclusive for the owner's only VIP room on the second floor, and I was becoming more and more agitated as the minutes ticked by without her presence. _Where the hell was she?_

Emmett and Seth were with me, knocking back vodka and smoking cigarettes, making small talk while waiting for Kate to make an appearance. We opted not to go downstairs and celebrate to avoid any kind of problems, or you could say, a really awkward situation between Bella and me.

We were casually observing the festivities down below when I felt my skin tingle. I knew then she just stepped into the club.

I suddenly shifted in my seat tensing up as I scanned the floor looking for her. Just then I saw a brunette make her way to the VIP room, instinctively I knew it was Bella. The pounding of my heart escalated as I saw her face. The lights illuminated her beautiful features. She was so fucking stunning. Wearing a simple navy blue dress that only reached mid thigh, her mile long legs were exposed. She never even noticed the number of men leering at her.

She smiled as she talked to Tanya, and I gasped. I missed that fucking smile. I wanted her to smile for me again.

Tanya stood up and left Bella alone on the couch. Someone suddenly occupied Tanya's seat. _Now, I was balling my fist._

"Hey bro, Riley is making a move on your girl," Seth said, mocking me. I scowled at him and he backed away.

"Fucking asshole!" I roared, loud enough for the people in the room to hear me.

"But bro, she isn't yours anymore," Emmett said nonchalantly. "And it's your entire fault!"

I flew out of my chair, ready to punch him. But instead, I closed my eyes to steady my breathing. I wasn't one for throwing punches around, especially if I didn't want to expose how much the break-up affected me.

I opened my eyes and focused my attention back on Isabella. Taking a long drag of my cigarette, I saw Riley Biers take her hand and give it a kiss. _Motherfucking asshole! _I clenched and unclenched my fist repeatedly to prevent myself from punching the glass in front of me.

I felt somebody beside me, and I shifted my gaze to find Emmett close by. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry bro," he said quietly. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." He gave me a pat on my back and turned around to get the server just as Kate entered the room. It looked like my actions didn't really go unnoticed by both my brother and my best friend.

Next thing I knew, Bella was stalking out of the club with Jasper holding her. _Goddammit!_ I ran my hand through my hair in frustration and I pulled on it slightly.

"You might still get her back if you tried bro." Seth's voice cut through the silence. I whipped my head towards him. He gave me a sad smile as I tried to stare back unflinchingly, and looking like I didn't understand what the hell he meant.

"I truly don't understand why they call you a prodigy, when clearly you are so stupid at some things man," he said with a smirk, shaking his head.

I marveled at his ability to read me like an open book. Maybe that was the reason he was my best friend, because not only did he know me well, but he also called me out on my bullshit.

He came closer as he handed me another glass of whiskey. We stood in silence, him watching the events unfold on the floor down below and me contemplating moves on how to win back Isabella.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, good or bad, I wanna know. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot. Names of places (eg. restaurants, malls, etc.) except the cities/towns are all made up in this story. Any similarity is purely coincidental.

**Thank you's**: To those who alerted/put this story in their favorites. To everybody reading this! =) I appreciate all the love!

**Beta's/Pre-reader**: My beta's **Skyebella98 **and **Elvirina, **who spent so much time helping make revisions. **Mama23keik**i, my pre-reader, who makes sure everything's good before posting. Thank you ladies! =)

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay with the posting of this chapter. I did some revisions of the last 2 so it took me double the time before I could finish this. I hope you enjoy this! See you at the end! =)

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BPOV**

A couple of days after I came home from LA, I dutifully finished a shoot for _Neutrogena_ that Jane rescheduled. It was late afternoon, and I just arrived back at my apartment building from the studio in Manhattan to find a bunch of reporters waiting at the nearby entrance. Once they recognized it was me who stepped out of the car, they scurried towards me. They were fast as lightning, and I wasn't even halfway to the door when questions were thrown from everywhere.

_"Isabella, Mr. Cullen brought Heidi to last night's event. Care to comment?"_

_"Are you really over him?"_

_"There are rumors circulating that you're dating Riley."_

_"Did he break up with you?"_

_"Isabella, what about you and Rosalie?"_

I tuned them all out and pushed through the throng of reporters. The doorman was kind of rattled with all the media chaos, but he would just have to deal. I wouldn't be answering those stupid questions anytime soon so the reporters would be there until the next scandal. It was enough that I had to do a full interview just to make good on my promise to Edward so he wouldn't be linked to me anymore.

It was ironic how I ended up being a model, as I hated being in the media frenzy. It was not the curiosity of the people that bugged me. It was how the paparazzi went about their ways of getting their pictures. They would eventually distort them and twist anything into entertainment news. It was intrusive, invasive, and downright disrespectful. I sighed as I stepped into the elevator that would bring me to my apartment.

I had woken up early this morning anticipating the shoot would end ahead of time. To my dismay, the make-up artist, Di, was an amateur and didn't get what the photographer wanted for the shoot. It was freaking frustrating that I had to be retouched every time I changed wardrobe. If I didn't pity the girl I would have demanded a replacement, but I didn't. Not only because I didn't want to be called a diva, but also because it would cause another delay, which was the last thing I wanted. By the time we were finished, I was hungry and grumpy. _What a shitty day and it isn't over yet!_

When I stepped inside the apartment, I heard loud music coming from Rosalie's room, and I smiled. It was uncommon these days that Rosalie had free time since Jane had booked her calendar solid for the whole year. It was rarer still that she was home early.

I made my way towards her room and knocked on the door. It was quickly opened and she smiled brightly. "Bella, you're home!" she said excitedly. Her cheeks were red and there was a certain glow about her I couldn't quite put my finger on. "I haven't seen you since…" she stopped and scrunched up her face "…like forever!" She giggled.

"I have an important announcement babe," she said excitedly. "But we have to wait for J to come. He will be here in a couple of minutes. You go get ready." Her eyes were twinkling, and I couldn't help but be jealous of her happiness. I tried to mask it by smiling while she literally pushed me out her door. She was acting like a schoolgirl, giddy as shit about her first crush. It was then I felt guilty. Rose had as much right as anyone to be happy. Just because I broke-up with Edward didn't mean everybody should be sad like me. I wondered what made her act like that.

_Oh well, the mystery would be solved in awhile_. I hurried to my room and quickly changed from the rompers to a red tank top and white shorts, and then I pulled my long brown tresses into a ponytail. I grabbed the guitar from my closet and moved to the living room.

There were chips and sodas neatly arranged on the table. I knew that the _announcement _was important. My curiosity doubled because we only had this kind of meeting when one of us needed some kind of support. It really was something big_._

Rosalie was staring at me, and I adjusted my frown and made myself comfortable in one of the club chairs. I was oblivious to the guitar in my hands until it hit my knee, and I stared at it. It was one of my prized possessions because my mother gave it to me. I raised my head to see Rose give me a grin and an encouraging nod. I pursed my lips; we knew I was making progress. My hands weren't shaking every time I held the musical device anymore. It started a couple of months ago - coincidentally during the same time I began dating Edward.

Jasper insisted that I started playing again, especially when I was alone. I wouldn't even consider it because of the panic attacks. So he suggested that I just touch and feel the instrument as often as I could. I didn't think that it would help, but I agreed just to shut him up. Surprisingly, it did help a bit so I started taking it out of my closet as frequently as I could. I was even itching to touch the strings but instead I put the guitar aside because I didn't want the memories to flood in just yet. I wondered if I would just be looking at it tonight. Playing always reminded me of my mother so I rarely played anymore unless it was for Rose or Jasper. _Thank God for those two! I wouldn't know what I'd do without them! _I shook my head and decided tonight would be another night it would be left untouched.

Just then, Jasper came in carrying a bag of food. I presumed it was tacos since it was one of his favorites. "Hello my beauties!" he greeted as he strode confidently towards us. He flopped down on one of the couches. "So what is so important that you need my presence here?" he teased Rose.

Rosalie was glowing from excitement, wringing her hands together. It was a sign of her nerves. It was so unlike Rose to be anxious about anything.

"God, I'm so nervous," she started and smiled at us. "Please say you'll agree with me on this decision. I'll not know what to do if one or both of you will not."

Jasper and I just stared at her, anticipation clear on our faces. We waited patiently for her to give us the news. I leaned forward prepared, not wanting to miss anything.

"You guys promise me!" she demanded. Her eyes were darting from Jasper to me and back again. "I need all the support I can get."

"Ro, if you don't say it now, I'm going to have to kick your ass girl! You're killing us with the suspense!" I teased her, trying to ease her tension.

She stared at me for a minute before jumping up and squealing, "I'm getting married you guys!"

I sat there stunned. I tried to open my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I knew I looked like a fish out of water. Jasper was mirroring my shocked expression, his eyes wide while his mouth hung open.

"Are you sure babe?" I couldn't help but ask her. But right after the words left my lips, I regretted it. I shouldn't have opened my mouth because she started sobbing suddenly. I panicked. _Oh shit!_

"I knew you'd be against this. You're not happy for me," she slumped in the sofa, her hands on her face. "I just feel it. Oh God!"

I dashed and knelt in front of her, slowly removing her hands covering her face. Jasper was beside her, his hands around her shoulders, soothing her.

"Ro, we didn't say we weren't happy for you," I said as I shot Jasper a glare, warning him not to contradict me. "I….we were both just surprised, you know." _Please let her believe me._

"Hon, it's alright," Jasper cooed as he rubbed his hand on her arms. "What brought all of this on?"

She sighed and burst into tears again. We waited until she was calm enough to put a sentence together. "I…I'm pregnant," she said so softly that if I wasn't this close I wouldn't have heard her. _Shit, did I just hear her right? _

"Say what, Ro?" I asked, trying to mask the shock I felt. Jasper was frowning but remained silent. Rosalie raised her teary eyes to me and repeated it louder.

"I said I'm pregnant," she announced. "My period was late, and I confirmed it with the doctor 2 weeks ago." She raised her hand to silence me when I was about to interrupt. _Fuck!_ I could feel the anger brewing inside me. I was pissed that she didn't deem fit to inform the two closest people to her about this. I knew Rose could see the disappointment in my eyes.

"I didn't want to say anything to you guys just yet. Not before I talked to Royce about it," she continued. "And he asked me to marry him last night." She gave me a small smile, trying to gauge my reaction. Jasper and I never really warmed up to Royce, not even after dating Rosalie for over a year now. There was something about him that made him unlikable to us, and Rosalie knew this. I was sure that was the reason she was hesitant to make her big announcements.

I sighed and looked at Rosalie. Her happiness was radiating but you could feel her tension, and that was certainly because she needed our acceptance. We were her only family, and our blessing on the matter was important. I reined in my anger and decided to be supportive. _Royce maybe good for her! You've got to give him a chance._

I tried not to think about how much of an ass Royce King was but instead focus on Rosalie's coming baby.

"So he really did ask you to marry him?" I teased her again. She raised her head and returned my smile with an ear-splitting grin and lunged herself at me.

"Oh God, thank you!" she shrieked. Her hugs were becoming tight, but I allowed it for a couple more seconds. She was squeezing me as if drawing some comfort from it. When it was clear she wasn't letting go, I disentangled her from me. "I couldn't do this without you Bella!" she cried.

"When is our little munchkin due?" Jasper spoke for the first time after the pregnancy announcement. Rosalie turned around and hugged Jasper too.

"Around late November," she murmured against his chest. "I love you both!"

I grinned because whatever happened, everything would be better if we had each other for support.

"I think our little bird should welcome this great announcement with a song," he said softly, looking at me pleadingly. "Don't you think so, Ro?"

I glared at him but replaced it when Rosalie gave me a hopeful smile. I nodded and took the guitar as I sat down on one of the futons.

I strummed a little to get the feel of it. It had been a couple of months since I last played. The last time was the night of Rosalie's birthday. She asked me to sing a song for her as a birthday gift, which of course I couldn't deny her. I was sweating the whole time I performed, but I was determined to give Rose her present. Jasper and Rosalie were the only two people I could play for after my mother died. I didn't have any desire to have other people hear me - not until Edward. There was even a time when I was tempted to surprise him with a song. It was during one of those nights he stayed at my apartment, but I never gave in to that urge because I was too much of a coward to show him this vulnerable side of me.

I sighed. _Stop thinking about him!_

I looked up at Rosalie to see her smiling, and I instantly knew what song she wanted me to play. Jennifer Paige's_ Stranded_ was one of our favorite songs when we were teenagers. Now, it was my dedication to her new endeavor in life.

_You know it only breaks my heart_

_To see you standing in the dark alone_

_Waiting there for me to come back_

_I'm too afraid to show_

_If it's coming over you_

_Like it's coming over me_

I looked at her and saw her singing along with me. Her voice was sweet, and she was nodding her head as the lyrics left her lips. It momentarily transported me back to happier days with my mother where the three of us just played and sang until our voices were hoarse. Those were fun times, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I strummed the strings excitedly, moving my head with the beat of the music - the way I always did when I played.

_I'm crashing like a tidal wave_

_And I don't wanna be_

_Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded_

The singing continued well after that song. Jasper and Rosalie sat comfortably on the sofa as they devoured the food Jasper brought, as well as the chips Rosalie had prepared. I remembered my mother; everything about her while I strummed. I closed my eyes and didn't feel the panic I always felt when I did this. I basked in the moment because it was rare this happened - me, singing, happy, and content. It was only when I was playing and singing with Rose and Jasper that my memories of Renee weren't too much to deal with.

* * *

**So what do you think? ;D Click on that review button and tell me.**

**Check out this story and give her some reviews! - Starting Over by Elvirina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot. Names of places (eg. restaurants, malls, etc.) except the cities/towns are all made up in this story. Any similarity is purely coincidental.

Thank you to all the readers/alerters and lurkers. =) Sweet hugs/kisses to **Webiegirl** for sending me a picture for this story. Check it out in my profile.

My girls** Skyebella98**, **Elvirina **and **Mama23keik**i are awesome! - I'm grateful to you ladies for all the help! *Muahz* =)

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BPOV**

_Oh my fucking God!_

My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I thought I might faint. I was holding the elaborate and posh invitation for the charity event the Cullen's were sponsoring which I completely forgot about it. I slapped my forehead. _How could I have forgotten?_ _Stupid, stupid Bella!_ I wanted to smack my head against the wall several times for my obtuseness. _Shit, its tomorrow night! How the hell can I get out of this?_

I could have easily skipped out of this if I wasn't one of the models commissioned to strut down the runway aisle to model designer dresses and jewelries for the auction. If I had been reminded about this beforehand I would have had a chance to elude the coming disaster. I was so going to kill Angela! Now I had to suck it up and go or Jane would have my head. _Goddammit!_

I went into the kitchen and got myself a drink of water. I needed to calm myself down. I knew I would be seeing Edward tomorrow - that would definitely be happening. However, if I had anything to say about it, I would be as far away from him as possible; I just needed a plan.

I didn't have the courage to face him because it still hurt so fucking badly. The last time that possibility happened was at Tanya's birthday party. I wanted to show him that I was all good and well even without him in my life; but what did I do? I ran as fast as I could. I wasn't ready for that yet because clearly I wasn't over him. I assumed he was more than alright since he seemed to be okay with everything. During the brief times I saw him being featured in the society pages, I could see he was back to being Edward. He had a different girl at his side every time - not that I could remember their names. _Ha, I bet they were all bimbos!_ The thought of him going out with those women and having sex with them afterward hurt. His cavalier attitude was one I should be acquainted with, but it still pissed me off that he could discard what we had easily when I couldn't.

During our brief romance, I truly believed he felt something for me. Maybe it was not love for him, but I was optimistic that it would have been more if I had only been given the chance. I gave him the best of me because I was already head-over-heels in love with him. I even thought I was important. He even confessed I was his first girlfriend, which was a surprise to me - a very nice surprise. That little information brought hope that I was more than just legs and boobs to him. Looking back, I might have just deluded myself into thinking I was enough for him while clearly he never felt the same way. I was really just his plaything, merely used for his sexual gratification. I couldn't even be called arm candy, as I was not suitable enough to be that, especially in his father's eyes. Maybe even in his as well.

I didn't want to be bitter about the whole thing, but I couldn't help it. The first week after the separation, I was wishing and praying he would come after me. I even excused his lack of effort, blaming it on his busy schedule. But as the days turned into weeks, the longing and frustration turned into anger. He didn't make one move to contact me. _How pathetic can you be, Bella? You were just a toy. He doesn't need you like you obviously need him._

Now after two months, I was pissed off. _Damn him for still invading my thoughts when surely he was over me!_

At that very moment I remembered I still had some of the things he gave me, and I needed to return those. It might help me forget more easily; besides, I didn't want to have anything of his, so I needed to accomplish that today before I had to see him tomorrow.

I went back to my room and to my vanity table in the walk-in closet. I pulled the drawers open and got the wooden container out. There nestled in a big box was all the jewelry he had given me. These were expensive, and I didn't want him to think that all I wanted was his money. I definitely saw no need for me to have this now that we were over.

Walking out of my closet, I carried the box and placed it on top of my bed. It would remain there until I could call Angela to pick it up and bring it to Edward personally, either to his office or his penthouse suite.

As soon as I hung up with Angela, the phone rang again. This time it was the front desk. I wondered briefly who it was as I wasn't expecting anyone. Skilled as Angela was, there was no way she would have crossed New York City rush hour traffic in less than sixty seconds.

I reached for the intercom and what they told me made my heart jump. Edward was here. _Shit! What did he want?_

I frantically ran to my room and checked my face. _Wait! What are you doing, Bella? Why do you care what he thinks about you? _I decided then I wouldn't change for him, even though I was wearing old ragged sweats. _Serves him right for surprising me like this!_

I slowly pushed myself back to the living room and waited for his arrival. _Oh my God!_ I was hyperventilating, and I seriously needed to calm down before he arrived. I sucked in deep breaths and concentrated on inhaling and exhaling. By the time the buzzer sounded, I was calm enough to face him.

I opened the door and came face to face with Edward. His hair was tousled more than usual, as if he'd been running his hand through it repeatedly. He was wearing a white dress shirt, which was untucked with the top two buttons undone. Even with his disheveled appearance, he still looked sexy.

"Belllaaaa!" he said chirpily. I gave him a once over and discovered his eyes were glassy, his blinking slow. I frowned. _He was drunk!_

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked. He ran his hand through his hair before answering.

"Phleeease Belllaa…me ghet inshide," he slurred. I pushed the door open wider so he could enter. I could smell the alcohol when he staggered past me. I waited for him to be comfortable enough before confronting him.

"Edward, why are you here?" I repeated myself. I was curious as to why he was here but at the same time irritated that he came too intoxicated to be coherent.

"Ish becosh you di not com sho me. I wayded an wayded…" he muttered incoherently, swaying a little, "Bud you neder shoud." He toppled over onto the couch, and I gasped. _Oh my freaking God! _I rushed to him checking if he was okay. "Bhella…shhhhiiittt…I'm shhorryyy..." There was a long pause before he mumbled something else I didn't catch, and then there was silence.

I tried to help him up, but he was so heavy. I slung his arm over my shoulders to move him, but when I finally managed to deposit him properly on his back, he was already snoring lightly. He was unconscious. I arranged his body so he would be lying as comfortably as he could be on the couch. I leaned over and checked closely if he was breathing - just to be sure. I was able to breathe easily after that and my heart returned to its normal pace. Now that he was passed out I wouldn't worry about talking to him.

_But what was he doing here?_ I managed to get that he had waited for me, and maybe he was disappointed I didn't. _Son of a bitch! He was fucking with me!_ I scanned the room for my phone and remembered I had left it in my room. I called Angela again and told her to get a hold of Emmett; I needed him to get Edward's drunken ass off my goddamn couch and out of my apartment.

Once I hung up the phone, I went back to the living room. As I looked at Edward passed out on my sofa, I was left to figure out what the hell this all meant. I paced back and forth, wearing a hole into the floor.

Edward didn't stir when I checked on him again. He was still so handsome. His face was relaxed, his lips slightly parted. I wanted to reach out and caress those lips, but I restrained myself. I had to remember this was the same man that broke my heart not too long ago. The same person who said he cared but didn't give a shit to stop me from leaving him. Whatever his reasons for being here were, it wouldn't change the fact he waited over two months to say what he wanted to say. I knew there was nothing that could excuse his actions. He was too late…or maybe not?_ Shit Bella, you'll end up like your mother if you keep pinning for this guy! _I made a mental shake to rid of my thoughts.

I received a text from Angela informing me Emmett would be able to pick Edward up within the hour. I kept pacing, wearing at the floorboards because I was agitated. I couldn't think properly now that Edward was this close to me, just a couple of feet away. Whenever he was close, his proximity always seemed to mess with my mind. I couldn't think coherently about anything but him, which had always been the case.

My musings were interrupted by the buzzing of the intercom again. Emmett had arrived.

_Shit!_ Not only did I not want to talk to Edward, but I didn't want to talk to Emmett either…or anybody related to him for that matter.

I wasn't left with enough time to ponder on how to deal with Emmett because the doorbell shrieked. I hurriedly opened the door and saw Emmett standing there, giving me an apologetic smile. He was a large man; he looked more like a wrestler than a businessman. Behind him was his driver, Paul.

"Where is he?" Emmett asked softly.

I motioned for him to come inside before I pointed to the couch where Edward was passed out. I followed him, not knowing what to say or what to do. I rubbed the back of my neck to ease the tension. My heart was hammering in my chest so hard. I was having difficulty focusing on what was happening.

I frowned as I saw Emmett help his comatose brother to his feet. Edward mumbled something incoherent while Emmett handed him over to Paul. He then turned to face me and said, "I'm so sorry about this, Bella. He just had a rough couple of weeks."

_He had it rough? What the fuck? _I cocked an arrogant brow at him, my eyes flat, emotionless. _What about me? Hadn't I had it rough? _But I had a feeling he was trying to tell me something.

"He's fucking trying here! I've never seen him do anything remotely close to what he did!" He frowned and rubbed his forehead as if he was debating on something. "I know you don't understand all of this, Bella. And I don't fucking know if you still care…but fuck!" he muttered, clearly agitated, but he clammed up and didn't continue. I had a feeling he was about to say something monumental since it was important enough for him to hesitate. I sighed knowing I wouldn't get to hear whatever it was now.

I didn't know what to say, so I just gave him a small smile and nodded. We were silent the whole time we made our way to the door. Before he stepped out, he faced me slowly and smiled reassuringly. "This is what I'll tell you. I'd never seen him act like this before, certainly not because of a girl," he stated. He stared at me, assessing my reaction, I assumed. My heart was still pounding like a jackhammer in my chest, not because of Emmett, but because of the things he just said about his brother. I wanted Emmett to elaborate. I wanted to fish for the dirty details; however, I was too afraid, so I just let it go. Although there were so many questions I needed answers to, I didn't have the 'balls' to ask. _Fucking shit, Bella! Grow a pair!_

"Wait," I said tentatively when I remembered the box with the jewelries. "I need to return something." I quickly fetched the box sitting on the bed and handed it to Emmett. "Tell him I don't need these."

He nodded and gave me a smile. "Thank you for letting him in," he said softly. He took my hand and gave it a soft kiss. "Goodbye, Bella."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV**

Light was filtering in through the open windows in my room. I groaned and buried my head under my pillow to block out the sun's piercing rays. _Fuck!_ My head felt like it would explode at any minute. _How much alcohol did I consume last night? _I tried to go back to sleep, but Emmett bursting through the door killed my attempt.

"Edward, get up," he said loudly, adding to my already numbing headache. He nudged me with his foot, and I wanted nothing but to punch him. I didn't move, so he shook me again. I threw the pillow at him, hitting him right smack in the head.

"Shit man, why'd you do that?" he growled. I didn't have any choice but to push myself up; knowing my brother, he wouldn't stop until I had dragged my ass out of bed.

"Well serves you right for being an inconsiderate prick!" I muttered, rubbing my face as if that alone would take away my splitting headache. _I was fucking hung over._

"Well, if you didn't drink all that shit last night, you wouldn't be that freakin' trashed today," he said matter-of-factly. "Dude it's almost noon, and you're still in your damn pajamas!"

I just scowled at him and threw another pillow, hoping to hit him again. It didn't because he dodged it, grinning at me triumphantly. "Asshole," I muttered.

"Get up bro," he insisted. "Remember we have that charity event tonight that mother organized." I just stared at him stupidly, not knowing what the hell he was talking about. He shook his head incredulously. "Man, the one Bella is supposed to be in…"

"Shit!" I interrupted him. "I totally forgot about that!" I pushed myself up off the bed so fast the room momentarily spanned out like a kaleidoscope. _Fucking hang over!_ I braced myself for a fall but luckily I stayed upright while my whole world rotated. Steady enough on my feet again, I glared at Emmett wanting to charge and take him down; however, he was staring at me with a discontent face, and I knew that face. He only used it when I was really fucked up, so I cocked a brow at him. _So fucking what!_

"You don't remember…do you?" he asked softly. His tone made my heartbeat quicken, and now I was fucking agitated but at the same time curious. I just knew I did something shitty when he said it like that.

"Dude, you've got to stop torturing me. Why don't you fucking spill it already?" I demanded harshly; his melodramatics were giving me another round of headaches.

"Well, I was at Bella's last night," he said tentatively. I snapped my head at him and stared. My mouth fell open for a second before I yelled, "What? You were there? Fuck Emmett, why?" I fired at him. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest, in addition to the hammering in my head, making me dizzy. "Goddammit Em, what were you doing there?" My voice thick with the panic I was feeling.

"Asshole, I went there to get you!" he snarled. That stopped me. "Angela called to tell me that you were passed out on Bella's couch, you moron."

I glared at him while I tried to go over last night's events in my head. That's when I remembered bits and pieces, cementing what Emmett just said. "Shit!" I hissed. "What did she say? Was she angry? Did I fuck up some more?" I stared at Emmett's eyes, gauging if he was telling the truth.

"She didn't say much, Edward," he stated. "But I did." He shook his head and left the room. I stood there staring at nothing before I slumped over on the edge of my bed. My hangover was really being a bitch; and to top it all off, what Emmett just said made me frantic.

_Goddammit! How could I fuck this up? I was supposed to win her over!_

Emmett returned with a glass of water and some pills. He gave it to me and said, "Drink this."

I did as I was told before facing him again. I needed answers. "Em, did I say or do anything stupid? You know…to make her hate me even more?" I ran my hands through my hair nervously.

"I dunno, bro," he muttered. "As I've said, we only exchanged a couple of words before I left."

I slumped back on the bed and sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll see her tonight," he said optimistically. "You can talk to her then."

I looked at him. I was so fucking scared to do that, but I didn't care anymore if he knew I was in love with Bella.

"It's about time, Edward," he expressed. "Maybe she will be willing to talk to you." He then pointed to the nightstand table where a wooden box was sitting. "Oh, Bella gave that to me. She said she didn't need them."

I knew what it was, and I sighed. He left after that, and I was left alone to do more moping. _Shit, she returned the jewelries. God, I'm fucked! _I had handpicked those pieces myself; going through all that trouble just so I could give her something I thought would convey how I felt about her. And knowing she sent it back, doused some of my hopes. _Almost. I, however, wouldn't accept defeat when she was concerned._

I missed her so much. Her smile literally lit up my shitty days. Her touches were beyond anything I ever felt before, not to mention the concern she had for my well-being was beyond staggering. She was the only girl that made me feel I was being taken cared of; it was like she loved pampering me. _And I let her because it felt fucking amazing!_ I remembered the first time I made love to her as my girlfriend, and I smiled. I always got thirsty after sex, so she got me a glass of water for that sole reason. I didn't know how she knew, but she did. After that night I was enamored.

_She never made me feel like I was just a dollar sign to her._

I would never forgive myself because I made the stupid mistake of letting her go back in January. _Well, I didn't know then that she was more important than anything that I had ever wanted._ I was so fucking scared that Carlisle would take away the one thing I had wanted for so long: the CEO position. Since I was a little boy, I wanted to be just like my father - wealthy, powerful and respected. I had no problem getting where I was today because I had an IQ beyond the normal person. And one thing I was sure of – grabbing the position that was once my father's would help me be just like him.

It was within my grasp, and I could even smell it. But nothing warned me of the choice I had to make between being the top executive of my family's empire and being with Bella. Stupidly I chose the former, thinking it was what I wanted. _How should I have known that it was nothing compared to losing Bella? _I shouldn't have allowed my father to dictate what I should or shouldn't do. I gave him liberty for so many years to run my life, simply because I needed his approval. I wanted him to be proud of me. I didn't want to disappoint the great _Carlisle Cullen…_even though he had never been a good example of a father. He and my mother were rarely there for us even when we were little kids. It was Leah, my nanny, who took all the responsibilities of my parents. She was more like the mother to Emmett and I than Esme ever was.

The best thing that ever happened to me was Bella, and I was too stubborn to see it. I didn't even realize it until it was too late. _I'm desperately hoping she is still willing to give me another chance_. I remembered the gut wrenching feeling running through me when I read somewhere that she had a date with that Riley guy. I was livid. _Goddammit, I didn't know I was capable of that kind of jealousy!_ Leah had started subscribing to entertainment magazines just after Bella and I had ended things. She loved Bella, and I think in a way, she thought she could keep tabs on her in that manner.

The last couple of weeks I had been sending Bella all sorts of things - from flowers to her favorite chocolates; but it was all returned with no word or card attached to it. I even resorted to calling Jasper to get Bella's new number because Angela was so difficult to manipulate. Everyone around Bella was very protective of her that I didn't get anywhere. I wanted to see her personally; but I was scared of her rejection, so I kept postponing making my move. My frustration with the whole Bella situation had affected my work concentration, which everyone noticed, including my father.

_Well, I didn't have anything to lose anymore._ The one thing I thought I wanted my whole twenty-four years was just shoved in Carlisle's face last week. I just hope that last night's fiasco didn't ruin any chance I had with her.

_I needed to get my life back._

_I needed my Bella._

_

* * *

_**Send some love over. Leave me a review. =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot. I do not own Metropolitan Museum of Art. I definitely do not own Balenciaga, Tom Ford, Valentino, Oscar de la Renta, Christian Lacroix, and Harry Winston - because if I did, I certainly would be a millionaire by now! lol

To **Webiegir**l for always surprising me with pictures. Thank so much hon! You make this journey so much fun. =)

To all the readers/alerters/rec'ders/reviewers, I heart you all!

Thanks to** Skyebella98**, **Elvirina **and **Mama23keiki** for helping me put this chapter into shape.

**Important:** I'm not an expert on 'auction' or anything related to it, so if I got anything or everything wrong...just go with me on this. I also don't know the real price of the HW necklace featured here (even though I searched high and low for its price) so as a good fanfic author, I just priced it myself. lol -well, I just wanted to point that out before somebody started bitching about it.

Okay, now that I got that out of the way...you can get to reading. Enjoy my lovelies! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**BPOV**

"What the hell are you telling me Jenks?" I muttered, scowling at him as I tried to control my brewing anger. I stood in front of him, placed my palms flat and wide on the smooth table surface and leaned forward to stare at him fiercely.

He struggled to stand up quickly, his big beer belly an obvious reason for that. His apprehension was clear on his expression, but he remained calm and collected as I fumed. "Isabella, I'm so sorry I didn't inform you," he said stoically, looking at me from where he was standing a few feet away. "But I remembered you told me I take care of it, so I did."

"I didn't tell you to set up a meeting with Billy Black without my permission!" I hissed. I was so angry I could fire his sorry ass, but I knew I would regret it. Jenks, with all his quirkiness, was still a good lawyer who had helped Rosalie and me for the past couple of years. Even though he had fucked up now, I still believed he had our best interest at heart. I sucked in a long, deep breath and closed my eyes. When I had my cool composure back, I turned to face him. He just stared at me expressionless, obviously waiting for something from me.

I huffed before enquiring. "So when will it be?" I knew my father's attorney Billy Black was so goddamned persistent to set this meeting up.

He looked surprised for a minute because my question confirmed I would be attending that inevitable meeting, but he quickly masked it.

"They're giving us the liberty to choose the day," he said formally. "But they requested not later than the end of April. So we still have around a month to discuss what you and Miss Hale wants."

I sighed and slumped back in the chair. I closed my eyes. It was 10 in the morning and it was way too early to be this stressed out, but I already was. I could only imagine what tonight's charity ball would be like. I could feel a slight headache forming and I tried to rub it off with my fingers. It didn't work.

He was already sitting back on his chair, leaning lazily against the back piece when I glanced back at him. "So what is it that he wants to talk about again?" I asked, my voice hard. "Don't tell me, he added another stipulation to the fucking proposal to make me say yes."

He nodded. "And so much more." He frowned before continuing. "Though I informed them of the high probability of another rejection from you, but they still insisted on the meeting. They keep mentioning this Orchard. The one they added a couple of months ago." He explained slowly. I already told him this, and he knew all about the 'Orchard', but I didn't know if he truly understood. "I think they're still hoping that you'll eventually agree solely because of this."

"Not in their lifetimes I won't!" I vowed. Every time I thought about my father, all I could remember was his rudeness and his selfishness to us, his children. His refusal to acknowledge us as his own daughters was beyond horrible. The most pathetic part of it all was he denied us of financial support, even if he had so much. It was the one thing we needed most at that time because we were still minors.

Rose and I worked so damn hard to reach where we were today without his help. I never wanted to see him again nor had I ever fathomed he would insert himself in our lives when we were truly over him as our father.

"Okay," I agreed calmly, "I'll check my schedule and get back to you when I'll be available for that meeting. But I want you to know, this will be the last time I'll be dealing with this shit. You, Rosalie and I need to do something about it!"

"Yes, Isabella," He answered.

Having nothing more to discuss, I pulled myself from where I was sitting and said my goodbyes to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was running late. I had just come from my weekly appointment with my physical trainer, Analyn. Though I was a slim person and had no problem eating what I wanted, but there was still a need for the exercise. I needed to look good in pictures. My whole physical appearance could be attributed to my genes, but good genes alone didn't get me paid the big bucks.

This delay was due to the presentation I had to make for Mr. Banner's journalism class, which I really needed for extra credits. Analyn had been gracious and agreed to move my appointment. The exercise was helping with my tension that I got so caught up I forgot about the time. So now, I was tearing through the apartment like a maniac, throwing on whatever was closest. I needed to get ready as fast as I could.

_Shit, shit!_ I was sweaty, tired and grumpy. I really wasn't in the mood to do anything but lie down on my bed and sulk. _Why did I have to go to that stupid charity?_ The day had been a nightmare already. That meeting alone with Jenks totally screwed up the bravado I had mustered since I learned about this charity yesterday. I groaned frustrated. I also had to deal with Mr. Banner's blatant ogling during my presentation. I was used to men staring, but his unprofessional attitude left me feeling disgusted.

Instead of lingering on my failing bravery and brewing irritation, I showered and changed as fast as I could. I was supposed to be at the Metropolitan Museum of Art an hour and half ago, to make fittings for the dresses just in case alterations were needed. Not to mention being prepped for the whole auction thing.

I hurried to the car Jane hired specifically to chauffer us for this event. I checked my phone and saw that I had a couple of missed calls from Alice, Angela and Jane. _Geez!_

As if on cue, it rang a sharp shrill. I groaned out loud. My frustration was increasing as the minutes went by. I sighed before answering. "Angela, talk to me," I said stoically.

"Isabella, where are you?" she shrieked, she was trying to keep the alarm from her voice but it still crept through. "Everybody is looking for you!"

"Yeah Ang, I'm on my way." I murmured, trying my hardest to stay calm. "Give me half an hour and I'll be there." I crossed my fingers, hoping to reach the Met in time. I still had to go through make-up. _Goddammit! If this were any indication, I would definitely be having a shitty night!_

"Please hurry!" she pleaded rushed. I could just imagine her kind face breaking into sweat and I pitied my assistant. "They are freaking out here and they ar-"

She was cut off by somebody in the background, and I heard Alice's voice thrill loudly into the speaker. "Isabella, where the hell are you? Shit, you were supposed to be here like-"

"I know, I know Alice," I replied, I couldn't contain the apprehension looming in me. I was not one to panic, but the situation and the people were grating on my nerves. "I'll be there soon, I promise!"

The Met was renowned for its glamorous galas and benefit parties, so it was no surprise that Esme's charity event was being held there. Since the Cullen's were at the top of the hierarchy that was high society, it could only be expected there would be a good number of rich and influential people in attendance. The gala's sole purpose was basically to raise funds to support the Cullen's educational programs.

Every single model assigned to Jane's agency was here tonight, except for a few lucky souls that had prior commitments. I envied them, but if I had had half a brain and remembered the goddamn event, I would have been as lucky as them and been assigned elsewhere. But I was stupid enough to forget so I was stuck doing this. How could I have known last December when this was all being set up that our relationship would be shot to hell? If I had foreseen where Edward and I ended up, I would have never agreed to be a part of this.

Esme Cullen was so influential that top designers like Balenciaga, Tom Ford, Valentino, Oscar de la Renta, Christian Lacroix and Harry Winston were amongst those who contributed a piece or two for the auction. Fifty percent of the amount generated would be donated to Esme's cause. This was one affair where you would be expecting millions to be thrown around. _Oh, the lifestyle of the rich and richer!_

When the car stopped at the back entrance to the theater, I quickly dashed out and walked as fast as my feet would go. The chauffer had been efficient dodging traffic jams and allowed us to arrive earlier than the 30 minutes I promised Alice. However, I was still so late. I was even sure they had started without me. I showed my pass to the security guard and he quickly allowed me inside. I was now all out of breath from all the running I was doing.

I reached the back room where there were frantic people all over the place. I had just stopped for a second to catch my breath when I was quickly pushed into a chair. Alice looked pissed. "Sheesh, Isabella what were you thinking being this late?" I gazed at her apologetically but by her stance I assumed she was so tense to even acknowledge my apology.

A girl started doing my make-up and I was left with nothing to do but stare at Alice. She was looking at her list and was biting her nails impatiently. She raised her eyes to me, "Rosalie took your place and you'll be modeling the Harry Winston piece."

I just nodded, afraid to piss Alice off even more. I knew I should have been professional and in this case, I wasn't. This was the first time I had ever been late for something. I always made sure I was a little early for prepping time, but today it seemed that nothing was cooperating with me and that pissed me off. I was a ticking time bomb of emotions. I didn't know what I was feeling, but I was sure I was ready to explode. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. When I was sure I was calm enough, I went back to stare at Alice. She was looking like a tiger that was let loose from her cage. She was so tense I could see the veins pumping on her forehead. I nearly laughed, but stopped myself when she scowled at me.

Alice was a distant cousin of the Cullen's and was asked by her Aunt Esme to help with the preparation. Even though she was a designer, I knew she couldn't easily say no to her aunt. She may be a good designer but judging from her look, she was one amateur party organizer.

As the minutes went by, my apprehension was rising. My heart was pounding in my chest. I could even feel my palms sweating. I would be strutting down the aisle in minutes and even though I had done this a hundred times before, the thought that Edward was somewhere in the audience unnerved me.

I surveyed the room and saw Jane arguing with one of the models in one corner. I was wondering why she wasn't out there mingling with the high-powered people she could suck up to. Rosalie was at the far corner of the room, adjusting her dress. When she saw me staring, she waved and blew me a kiss. That made me feel better. Knowing Rose was somewhere near by would give me a boost in going forward with this dreaded event. What ever happened tonight, at least I was sure I had her support.

Before I realized it, I was finished and Angela was helping me into a white tube evening dress. It was one of Alice's many creations. It was simple but elegant, and I guessed it would compliment the necklace I would be wearing to auction off.

I looked at Alice. She was motioning for me to go to a table at one corner, which was planked by securities. Spread out on the table was several pieces of outrageous necklaces and bracelets that would be sold tonight. A stout woman was holding a stunning marquise diamond necklace with a very large sapphire, and I could only assume that was the one I would be modeling. Alice made me turn around as both she and the woman helped put on the necklace. It was so ostentatious I felt self-conscious just wearing it. _This had to cost a fortune._

Before I realized it, it was my turn to walk. I straightened my pose and took a deep breath before taking the steps out onto the stage. I needed to look confident even though my heart was pounding so hard I was afraid I would collapse. I wanted Edward to look at me and regret what he did. I slowly made my way down the runway, posing and smiling just when I needed to. We were mandated to be present on stage when taking bets on the piece being sold off. I hoped that this particular necklace would be auctioned at lightning speed so I could get the hell out of here.

I went back to the middle and stepped beside the auctioneer. My heart was thumping and my vision blurring from the tension, and the bright spotlights did nothing to help search the crowd. I was so freaking nervous I was hardly able to concentrate on the auctioneer's words. The only thing I did catch was it was a yellow sapphire. I wasn't sure what price range this baby would be in, but I would bet my ass that you had to dish up with a least a million.

I continued to plaster that smile on my face. And as if to confirm my assumption, the auctioneer started the bidding at one million.

I tried to look nonchalant like always when on stage. I kept my focus on something in front of me but the glare of the lights irritated my eyes and blinded me. I could only see shadows of tables elegantly placed around the stage, where I was sure the people seated were all glamorously made up. They were the ones who would be bidding for something this expensive.

"Do I hear One million for this stunning piece from Harry Winston?" The auctioneer started the bid. Somebody raised a hand, and he yelled again. "Yes, we have One million. Do I hear One million One hundred thousand?"

I tried to tune out the whole auction process because it was seriously giving me a headache. I had not seen a glimpse of Edward and that made me breathe easily. However, I saw somebody I didn't want to see. I saw Laurent. _Shit! _He had an evil grin on his face and I knew that he was up to no good as always.

Laurent Moreau was an acquaintance. Edward introduced him to me and he had been hitting on me ever since. He was one of the people who thought I was just after the Cullen's money. Armed with that thought, he had made countless indecent proposals, which I had indignantly refused every time. I might even have mentioned Laurent's creepiness to Edward at one point, but I just didn't want to flesh out Laurent's disgusting snarky comments and start a brawl between them. However, Laurent became more persistent the more I declined. His malicious attempts even degraded to suggesting the size of Edward's trust fund was the only reason I got naked with him and not Laurent. I vowed to tell Edward, but I never got the chance.

My gaze unknowingly checked Laurent's table. At that exact moment, somebody leaned over and whispered something to him. He nodded and gave the woman an affectionate smile. I almost groaned aloud and slapped my head in frustration when I saw who it was. Irina Denali. She was more annoying than Laurent. She was a trust fund baby who thought she had every right to do anything she wanted and that included throwing insults my way. She insinuated on several occasions I was not a good match for Edward, and she was. But from the looks of it, her being the obvious date of Laurent, she still wasn't able to land Edward even me being out of the picture. She was an evil, vapid woman. I couldn't imagine sweet Tanya being her sister. They were the exact opposite.

I was mortified when Laurent made a bid, but not completely surprised. The amount was now at One million three hundred thousand and only about three people were bidding. A Mr. Simon raised it another twenty thousand but Laurent beat him to another twenty, leaving him the sole bidder.

Laurent motioned for me to come closer to him so he could check out the jewelry. I was reluctant but slowly made my way to his table. I had a creepy feeling about this, but I tried to shake it off. He intentionally grazed his fingers against my skin and I almost flinched. His disgusting hand moved lower over the swell of my breast and I stiffened. I wanted to slap his hand away, but I didn't want to attract attention so I just balled my fist and smiled at him sarcastically. _I hoped nobody noticed my reaction. _But he was still feeling me up and it pissed me off. I hissed at him through my teeth to stop. Luckily, he did stop. He was mere seconds from being bitch slapped in front of all this people.

Irina, who I guessed didn't see Laurent's groping hand and my exchange, gave me a smug look. The stupid cow thought I was jealous Laurent was buying her the necklace. Bitch! She could have the necklace as well as that fucking asshole!

I was getting really uncomfortable because it was taking so long for this stupid jewelry to be sold. I didn't want these people looking me with pity in their eyes. I knew they all had a pretty good idea what happened between Edward and me. The gossip between these socialites was venomous.

I heard a familiar voice. "One million three hundred eighty thousand". I turned around to confirm my suspicion, making sure the smile was still plastered on my face. It was Emmett, he gave me a smile and I nodded. I knew he was taking pity on my uneasiness. I was grateful.

"One million four hundred thousand," Laurent muttered, gritting his teeth in irritation. He was now back at his seat and was adjusting his tie uncomfortably. Maybe he was torn between his budget on the jewelry and the insistent Irina beside him.

"One million four hundred fifty thousand," Emmett said lazily.

"One million four hundred seventy thousand," Laurent growled. He was clearly agitated as he turned to scowl at Emmett, who was surprisingly not even looking at us anymore. He was staring at something to his left. I didn't know why I saw that amidst all of the glaring lights.

I went back up the platform and waited. The minutes went by and nothing, the auctioneer kept repeating if there was another bid, still nothing. Damn, I didn't want that _shithead_ touching me again. Laurent looked smug and stood up when I heard the very familiar voice of Edward.

"Two million dollars," he said confidently. The sound of his voice sent me into panic. I really wanted to run but I couldn't do anything but stay where I was. I raised my eyes and gave him the best poker face I could. _Shit, he really was here!_

I pulled my gaze away from his handsome face. I saw Laurent slump back to his seat. _Good, you lose asshole!_

I tried to mask my nervousness by chuckling because the tension was so thick, I could taste it. Suddenly the voice of the auctioneer shouting 'sold' resonated around the room and everyone clapped.

I moved back from the center stage so that I could be assisted to remove the necklace. It was expected that whoever bought the piece of jewelry would publicly adorn it on his wife or girlfriend. This was what made this auction so exciting. Everybody wanted to show off.

When the sapphire necklace was clear of my neck, I stepped backwards, hoping to fade into the shadows. Edward walked casually up to us while everyone waited for him to be handed the box. The anticipation of seeing him put it on somebody's neck was making the crowd excited. This was the part I wished I were anywhere but here. I didn't need to see he had moved on. It would be another slap in my face and the fact that we were here; center stage for all of New York's society to witness was more humiliating than I could explain. I took long deep breaths to calm myself, hoping I wasn't too obvious about it.

An elegant woman handed Edward the precious piece of jewelry, and he removed it carefully from the case. I sucked in a deep breath, careful not to show how deeply affected I was by all of this, but I was rattled to the bone. I hadn't seen Edward in the audience prior to hearing his voice and I had no chance to evaluate his date.

I shifted, my tension escalating. _Please don't let me humiliate myself by crying!_ He suddenly turned to me and smiled. He grabbed my wrist with his free hand and whispered, "Please turn around Bella."

"What?" I whispered back. My head was spinning and I was confused. _What the hell is happening?_ He smiled again and I heard the crowd gasp.

I could feel his eyes on me and I knew I was blushing because I could feel the heat on my face. It was then I realized he was trying to make me turn so he could put the necklace on my neck. _Oh my god! Shit, shit! _

I frowned and raised my eyes to him. What game was he playing with me? I wanted to punch him but I couldn't do that here - definitely not here.

"Please Bella," he expressed, his green eyes pleading. I took a deep breath and turned around. I could feel his cool fingers on my neck, and my skin tingled where he had grazed it.

When he closed the necklace, he ushered me forward and kissed my cheek at the same time, murmuring a 'Thank you'. The audience clapped again and Edward continued to usher me off the stage.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I didn't know what to do? _Shit, I had a Two million dollar necklace from my ex-boyfriend chocking my throat._

He was now holding my wrist and was pulling me towards a corner, where there were no people. He pushed me against a wall. His proximity was again fucking with my senses and I tried to shut down every emotion I was feeling with how close our bodies were. I stared at him hard and hissed, "What the hell was that Edward?" I tried to lower my voice to prevent anybody eavesdropping. His hands were braced at the sides of my head, trapping me with his body.

"I can't accept-" I didn't get to finish because his mouth crashed against mine. He tried to coax it to open but I remained passive. Though I really really wanted to deepen the kiss and let him in. _God I missed him so much! _I knew this wasn't the answer. I needed to stop this as soon as possible.

I tried to move but his hold on me was so tight I couldn't do anything. His hand was now supporting my neck, making small circles that felt oh so good. I almost gave in to the kiss when I heard his father's loud domineering voice.

"Edward," Carlisle snapped. "What the hell was that?"

Edward stopped kissing me and pushed slightly backwards. I tried to move but he didn't let me.

"I participated in the auction like you wanted," he said carefully. I saw his brows furrow and knew he was irritated.

"Goddammit, don't take me for a fool!" Carlisle hissed. "You know what I'm talking about Edward!"

"Father, I don't want to talk about it here," he answered exasperated.

"Oh no, we will talk," Carlisle muttered angrily. "What are you doing?" He asked pointedly at me. "Didn't I remind you of situations like this? She is not for you!"

Edward growled the same time I pushed him away from me. I wouldn't allow them to insult me like this. I had done nothing wrong and I would not accept them making a mockery of what I had done with my life. Edward stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I glared at him pissed beyond belief, "Let me go Edward." My voice was dangerously low and I hope for his sake he knew how angry I was. Nobody had the right to treat me this way.

"No," he argued. I could see the determined set of his jaw and knew we would stay like that unless he decided otherwise. I was so furious I had difficulty breathing. His eyes were searching mine. It was as if he was oblivious of his father standing a few feet from us.

"Edward," his father sighed. I didn't know what happened next but I felt Edward's grip loosen on my hand so I took that chance to pull away from him. I didn't look back as I ran. I was wearing 4-inch heels but I didn't care, I needed to get away from him. Away from them.

I could hear Edward yelling my name several times but I didn't stop. I wouldn't stop. Not even for him.

* * *

**Ok, what do you think? I really hope you liked it. ;)**

**Dress and necklace posted in my profile. Go check it out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot. I do not own George F. Fuller

To all the readers/alerters/rec'ders/reviewers, I heart you all!

Much love to my ladies **Elvirina **and **Skyebella98. **Thank you ladies for all the help with this chapter.

Sorry for the long wait. Here it is. Enjoy! =)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**EPOV**

The glitz and glamour were everywhere at this affair. The women were clad in their most attractive gowns while the men were in their expensive tuxedos. Everybody was in their alluring best. You would think it was the goddamn academy awards or something. Gathering the most influential people just for a simple charity ball was one of the many things the Cullen name was good for.

My mother held at least two events just like this every year; benefiting various causes she had dedicated herself to.

I had been checking my watch continuously ever since I arrived thirty minutes ago. I was in an Armani tux for this occasion and looking like the dashing male the women fantasized about. The program of activities was clutched in my clammy hand because I wanted to make sure I knew what and when Bella was going to model.

I didn't know what would happen, but I was determined to talk to her tonight. The way Emmett described last night's events left me resolute to make it right. I had been procrastinating going to Bella and explaining myself. It was a long shot that she would forgive me easily but I had to take it.

Seth wasn't able to accompany me here tonight because he was with his recent girlfriend in Italy. It would have been nice if he was here to be my cheerleader, because aside from Leah and Emmett, he was one of the few people who knew how I felt about Bella. It had always been this way, him knowing what I felt about the things and people around me even before I knew it myself. We had been watching each other's back since we were seven years old. During our pre-teen years, he and I had been in trouble more times than we could count, and Leah had threatened to quit her nanny duties if we didn't stop our antics.

My internal musing was interrupted when a manicured hand snaked around my arm just as the smell of a heavy floral perfume engulfed me. The smell almost made me gag. I wasn't in the mood to put up with all the spoiled bitches that wanted their claws all over me. I was about to turn and snap at whoever had her hand on me, but before I had the chance, she spoke.

"Hello Darling," Heidi said and kissed my cheek. She was still holding onto my arm so tightly, like she was afraid I would vanish into a big cloud of smoke. "I waited for you to call me. I expected you to be my date here." She batted her lashes flirtatiously. I just smiled, remembering my manners. At least it was her and not some other bimbo trying to get close and dip into my trust fund. But even she wouldn't allow my sour mood to disperse.

"You know I didn't want you to be my date, Heidi," I said to her. "If I did, I would've called you."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly masked it. She pouted as she tried her best to make me sympathize with her. Usually I would be more endearing to her because she was a friend, even though I knew she had hopes we would further our relationship. I was still comfortable around her because she didn't push. She knew what she wanted and went for it with guns blazing. If her advances weren't reciprocated, or if somebody wasn't giving her the time of day or the attention she needed, she would turn to the next available bachelor for it. No fuss, no drama. Just what I liked about her, although, not everybody would agree with me on that. She was known to be a bitch most of the time. She was blunt, frank, and not fucking afraid of voicing her opinion. However, these qualities had a down side; most people in our circle despised her for it.

I had one sexual experience with her, and that was several weeks after Bella broke up with me. Heidi gave me a blowjob that ended with me screaming Bella's name in ecstasy. I wasn't even remotely guilty that I called somebody else's name when she was giving me head, but I had to fake it for Heidi's sake so she would feel otherwise. That was the sole reason I brought her to the Cullen's corporate event where swarms of reporters showed up. I regretted that move because the press was goddamn persistent asking questions regarding my relationship with Bella and Heidi. As expected, the night's event was documented in the society pages of the New York Times, and that pissed me off. I was sure Bella would see me with Heidi, and it wouldn't help in getting her back.

The good thing about Heidi was she knew what she was getting herself into. I had explained to her that I didn't want a relationship with anybody who wasn't Bella. I had told her that from the very beginning so I didn't have any qualms squashing any romantic ideas she had about us.

Heidi started to rub herself against me, but I ignored her. I gulped down the remaining of my scotch and looked at her frowning.

"Heidi, darling, you know I'm no fun when I'm stressed," I voiced. "Maybe you can look for somebody that can entertain you for tonight because I'm definitely not up for it."

She smiled as if she didn't hear me then leaned closer to whisper in my ear, "I'm free this weekend. We can continue where we left off." She kissed my cheek again before breathily murmuring against my skin, "You can fuck me anyway you like."

I had enough. She was a friend, but she was grating on my already stretched nerves. I slowly removed her hand around my arm and spoke low and seriously. "Look here, Heidi, it was a mistake that time with you," I muttered. I knew she understood what I was pertaining to. It was out of frustration that I allowed her near my cock that one time. "You're a friend, but I don't want to fuck you. You're not on my agenda. I have someone I'm trying to win back."

She peered at me impressed. She had a smirk on her lips, and I sighed in relief. I knew she didn't take offense, and that was what I liked about her - she didn't bullshit anything. She went after what she thought was best for her. I knew she was still a friend even after that whole 'blowjob debacle'.

"Well, then Darling," she drawled, smirking at me, "Good luck with your Bella. I sure hope she's worth it. You know I'm the best fuck at the Upper East Side…where ever you want to put it," she teased and winked before laughing heartily. I just laughed with her. She was one of the coolest girls I'd ever met. If I weren't in love with Bella, I would go ahead and fuck her silly.

"But if she rejects you," she added with a knowing smile, pressing her breasts against my arm. "You know where to find me." We continued our friendly banter. I wished every girl with a trust fund to her name was like her; no fakeness, no shallowness.

Just then my father decided to grace us with his presence. He was a close friend of Heidi's father so it was expected he would like seeing Heidi by my side. I could literally see what his mind was conjuring up. This was one union he would surely approve of.

"Heidi, my dear." My father came forward and took her hand for a kiss. "It's so lovely to see you tonight. Are you enjoying your time with Edward?" he asked, all hopeful.

Heidi just laughed while I was torn between snapping at him, and rolling my eyes. My father was clearly insinuating he'd approved of any relationship I would have with her. I was getting pissed off at his insistent interference in my personal life. It was a good thing Heidi already knew how I felt about her.

They continued to make pleasantries mandated in these kinds of social event. I tuned them out as I waited for the auction to start. That was the only reason I was here.

I saw Emmett approach us at the bar just as I heard my father and Heidi's laughter. They were joking about something I had absolutely no interest in.

Heidi said something else then slowly leaned towards me. She whispered her goodbyes and kissed my cheek. When she was out of earshot, my father chose that moment to be more annoying than ever.

"Edward, that girl is so charming," he said. It took all of my self-control not to roll my eyes. I just gritted my teeth in irritation and acted as if I didn't hear him. But my father was one persistent man. "I suggest you take her out sometime."

I sighed before facing him with a scowl plastered on my face. "Father, I think I can get a date if I wanted to. No need for you to help me on that department."

Before he was able to respond, Emmett interjected. "Edward, Father," he said politely, clearly trying to dissipate the brewing tension between us. Ever since I rejected the CEO position, which was a slap in his face, he spent all his energy proving how unworthy I was. Unfortunately for him, everyone knew I deserved that position. Emmett had tried to convince me not to throw away all my hard work in our company, but I didn't relent. I refused to let my father continue to hold that against my plan to pursue Bella. It was the first time I went against his wishes, but I needed for him to understand that I could make my own decisions. I was still the VP for Administration so I didn't think I gave it all away.

I returned my father's unflinching stare, trying not to cower away. My brother knew I was already agitated with the situation, so he effectively steered my father's attention away from me by engaging him in conversation.

The auction started, and my father went back to the table reserved only for the Cullens, but I stayed with Emmett at the bar. The emcee announced the auction would be starting, so I straightened myself, as if Bella would be able to find me amongst the throng of people surrounding the stage. I checked the program again and reconfirmed she was the fifth to model something by Valentino. I eagerly anticipated her turn, wishing I could touch her rather than just observe her from afar. My father insisted that we participate in the bidding in any way we could. I decided I would bid on whatever Bella was wearing. I even explained to Emmett my plans on the bidding. He laughed and gave me his support. I knew he was rooting for me to win her back tonight. Damn, I didn't even know if I could do it, but I would fucking try. I had rehearsed hundreds of times what I planned to say when I came face to face with her again, but I was still apprehensive if she would understand. If my explanation wouldn't work, I was ready to beg on my knees for her forgiveness. I knew it was overly dramatic of me, but I needed for her to take me back. If that was the only thing that would do it, I would gladly get down on my knees and plead.

I sighed and returned my attention back to the auction underway. Tanya was modeling a gown by Oscar de la Renta, and somebody was bidding on it for 45 thousand dollars. Bids were thrown back and forth and eventually the bidding closed at 55 thousand dollars. It was Bella's turn to model, so I adjusted my bow tie and stood up straight. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest as I waited for the emcee to announce her name. It felt like forever since I had seen her last, as I couldn't remember her from my drunken stupor last night.

Just then, Rosalie's name was called and my head snapped towards the stage. Maybe it was a mistake. Confirming my horror, Rose walked out onto the runway wearing the gown that Bella was supposed to model. _Shit, she wasn't here. _I huffed loudly and Emmett surely heard me because I felt his hand on my arm. _Goddammit! _This couldn't be happening! She was supposed to be here, and we were supposed to have our talk after this.

"Edward," Emmett started but I cut him off with a scowl. I wasn't in the mood to talk. So I swallowed down the drink in my hand and walked away from the bar. I didn't stop until I was somewhere dark and alone. I fished out a cigarette and lit it.

_Fuck!_ How could I apologize if she wasn't even here? It was getting harder to get near her. My only chance was tonight. I took long rehearsed drags of my cigarette like a goddamn chain smoker until there was nothing left of it. I didn't even know if smoking was allowed in this particular area, but who fucking cares. If I got caught, I would surely walk away from it unscathed. I found a place to discard the cigarette butt and in doing this, a small light ahead of me caught my attention. I was intrigued and made my way towards it. Once I reached the area, I saw that it was a room filled with art. I wondered why this particular room was left open at this time of night, but I didn't hesitate to enter.

I slowly made my way to a particular work of art, and upon closer inspection saw that the paintings here were that of George F. Fuller. My mother loved this artist and had a couple of his works in our vacation house in The Hamptons. Since my mother insisted on it, Emmett and I had to have lessons on anything and everything concerning art, so I knew a bit about this stuff. I stepped back and carefully admired this particular painting. It was one I was familiar with. _Genevieve_. If I remembered correctly, my mother kept insisting that Fuller had a classical style, which was her favorite genre when she chose an artist.

I sighed and dropped my gaze. How in the world would I be able to catch Bella now? When clearly she was creating more distance between us. I didn't know what I would do if she wouldn't accept me back. My life was one big hallow shell without her in it. I hadn't even been staying at my penthouse suite because there were so many reminders of her there. Her smell still lingered in my room, and I couldn't sleep there even if I tried.

I roamed around the room, quietly admiring each painting I came upon. I didn't want to go back to the auction; it was just a clear reminder that I might not win her back. Just thinking about it made my heart constrict. _Where the hell was she? Why didn't she come?_ I took another deep breath before continuing my perusal.

Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket and I fished it out to see a text from Emmett.

**Where the hell r u? –Em**

I wondered why he had to ask. He knew I was pissed off Bella didn't make it. One thing we had in common was he was insistent as fuck and wouldn't relent until I answered his text. I responded quickly, trying to get rid of him so I could go back to my wallowing.

**Why?**

I returned my gaze to the painting in front of me when my phone sounded again. When I checked it, I froze for a second and then ran like hell back to the auction.

**Bella is here. Come quick! –Em**

I didn't stop to reply because I was afraid I would miss her. Her sister and friends were so protective of her. I wouldn't let this chance pass me by.

As I reached the ballroom, my breath coming in short gasps from my desperate sprint, I could hear my brother bidding for 1 million 450 thousand. I quickly stopped running because I didn't want to look like a desperate schmuck, even though that was exactly what I was. The first thing I did was check the stage for Bella. To my dismay, she wasn't there. I surveyed the whole room and saw she was standing somewhere at the front. She had on a tube white dress that showed off her creamy skin perfectly. _She was so fucking beautiful!_ Her hair was up, showing the long expanse of her neck. What I wouldn't give for her to let me kiss the soft skin of her neck again.

Stalking towards the bar, I caught Emmett still standing there and his gaze lingering on me. I was grateful for all his help. I knew he wanted me to be happy and maybe it was obvious that Bella was one major factor to that said happiness. I calmed myself down before mouthing 'thank you' to Emmett. Just then I heard somebody bid 1 million 470 thousand dollars. Fuck, I didn't even know what it was being auctioned off, but since it would take me closer to Bella, I would bid far beyond anybody else.

I looked again at the stage and saw Bella standing there waiting. She had a small polite smile enveloping her lips, but her eyes were wary. She sure as shit was uncomfortable.

Before my bravado left me, I opened my mouth and called, "Two million dollars…" over the crowd. I knew I had been heard because suddenly people were looking in my direction. I knew my bid wouldn't be outdone and I just waited for the auctioneer to announce 'SOLD'. When I heard the word, I was able to breathe easily again. This was my chance to get Bella back.

I made my way onto the stage and saw what I had bought was a necklace. I watched Bella move towards the side and have the jewelry removed from her. I waited for the woman to hand me the necklace. When I saw what it was, I smiled internally. It was a sapphire - her birthstone. This was a good sign.

I turned towards her. When I was near, I closed my hand around her slim wrist and softly said, "Please turn around Bella."

Her eyes widened and her breathing hitched. "What?" she mouthed, confused. I heard the loud gasp from the audience, and I knew they were as surprised as she was. _To hell with all of them!_

I tried to plead with my eyes, but she was still completely baffled. "Please Bella."

Something flickered in her beautiful brown eyes before she eventually turned around. It was then that I was able to sigh in relief. I almost thought she wouldn't allow me this chance. I knew I still had lots of explaining to do, and this wasn't over - that I knew for sure. But I was grateful for the chance to talk to her and explain myself. Yeah, now I was sure she would talk to me. I saw it in her eyes just a moment ago. I knew she was calm and collected exteriorly, but her expression when she realized what I was doing was certainly not of adoration. She was pissed. _At least she would be speaking to me._

I finally got the clasp of the necklace to close. When she turned around, I quickly ushered her off the stage so she wouldn't get the chance to get away from me. I kissed her on the cheek as I said 'thank you'. The crowd exploded into applause, but I wasn't concerned about anything except leading Bella somewhere so we could talk.

I was holding her wrist as I made my way to a dimly lit corner far away from the stage where another model was being introduced. Satisfied that we were safely alone for the moment, I pushed her against the wall. I could smell her sweet scent and it was intoxicating. _God, I fucking missed her!_

I was unflinchingly returning her angry stares. "What the hell was that, Edward?" she hissed.

Her voice was low, and I was sure she was wary of anybody hearing our exchange. I didn't fucking care about them listening. They would know soon enough I was crazy about this girl. I even wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Perhaps I already did. My public bidding on her was already a sign of that.

My hands were braced at both sides of her head, preventing her from moving away. Her body trapped against mine.

I moved my gaze from her eyes to her mouth. I saw her lips move as she said, "I can't accept-" I didn't let her finish. I crashed my mouth against hers. I couldn't stop myself from tasting her sweet mouth. I tried to coax her lips to open, but she just remained passive. I tentatively licked her lower lip, hoping she would allow me entry. _Damn, she tasted so fucking good!_

I felt her wiggling against me, but I tightened my hold on her. I couldn't let her go. I wouldn't let that happen. I continued to kiss her, biting on her lips even though she was trying so hard to purse it so I couldn't snake my tongue in. But I was a determined person, and I knew she would eventually relent. I just needed time.

My hand had snaked around her neck, my thumb making small circles on her skin. I felt her moan, but I wasn't sure if it was really that, or just her mumbling something. Maybe I just imagined it. I was left with no more time to ponder because I heard my father.

"Edward," Carlisle snapped. "What the hell was that?"

_Shit! _I stopped kissing Bella and pushed myself slightly away from her, but not enough so she could get away. I didn't want her to leave me. Since my father was here, she would most likely opt for the quick escape.

I tried not to be irritated with my father, but I couldn't help it. I frowned as I answered lazily, "I participated in the auction like you wanted." I didn't want him to ruin this for me. Damn, he was even the catalyst why I did what I did to Bella.

"Goddammit! Don't take me for a fool!" he hissed. I could see his nostrils flaring in anger. "You know what I'm talking about, Edward!"

"Father, I don't want to talk about it here," I answered exasperatedly.

"Oh no, we will talk," he muttered angrily. "What are you doing?" he asked. I saw him direct his gaze to Bella and sneered scornfully, "Didn't I remind you of situations like this? She is not for you!"

I couldn't help the growl that escaped me. I felt Bella push me and I couldn't stop her anymore. This thing with my father had to stop, but first I had to make sure Bella wouldn't leave me. I grabbed Bella's wrist just as she stepped away. I could see the anger reflecting on those beautiful brown orbs.

"Let me go, Edward." Her voice was dangerously low, and I knew from experience that she was livid. Whatever she felt right now, I could deal with it. But I couldn't deal with her leaving me again.

"No," I argued. My anger for my father was escalating, but I would deal with him later. Bella was in front of me now and there was no way in hell I would let her go without speaking to her. My eyes were pleading with her to stay with me. God, I needed for her see how desperate I was.

The seconds ticked by like it was minutes and the panic was threatening to engulf me again. I was searching her eyes for something, anything that said she understood the necessity for me to talk to her, and make everything right again.

"Edward," my father sighed. I couldn't contain my anger longer. I whipped my head towards him, but in doing so, I loosened my grip on Bella. Before I knew it, she was pulling away from me. I almost ran after her but my father put his hand on my arm. I turned to scowl at him as I slapped his hand away from me and hissed, "Leave me alone father!"

I turned back to where Bella was and saw her far away from me, running. I called to her but she never stopped; never even looked back.

"Fucking shit!" I roared in frustration. I ran my hand through my hair and pulled on it roughly. I felt my father's hand on my back, and I stiffened.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I hissed at him. I faced him so he could see I was livid. "This is your entire fault! If you just gave her a chance, I would be fucking happy right now! Not the miserable person that I am!"

He started to reach out for me and I stepped back hurriedly, as if his touch would burn me in some way. "You can't decide for me anymore. I want her and you can't do anything about it!" He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Without waiting for his response, I brushed past him towards the ballroom again. I was seething and I needed to talk to someone. I searched the crowd and saw Emmett talking to Kate.

I quickened my pace, hoping to reach my brother before I explode in frustration. I was halfway there when somebody halted my steps and informed me that I needed to sign the papers for the necklace. _Fuck! Couldn't I just do something without anybody interrupting me?_ I sighed and went with the woman. By the time I finished with all the papers, Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

Seeing nobody to vent my frustration on, I went back to the bar alone and asked the bartender to fix me a hard drink. I knocked back the scotch for the much-needed courage that it would give me; I needed a little bravado for what I was about to do next. Bella always had the ability to evoke emotions I had never felt for anyone else, and I wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. So after that debacle with my father, alcohol would give me the courage to face her again.

I made my way to the backroom where I was sure Bella was now. Unfortunately, security was so tight that even I wasn't allowed inside. I tried to push my name around, desperately wishing that would do the trick. For several minutes I waited unsuccessfully for a pass backstage.

But just when I thought everything was lost, Rosalie came out and stalked towards me. _Shit! _A scowl was plastered firmly on her beautiful face. Her whole demeanor suggested that she had a good idea of what had happened earlier. Now that Rosalie was pissed, I had a lesser chance of getting to Bella. She was after all her only sister, and her best friend.

Rosalie stopped right in front of me, and started jabbing at my chest. "You fucking asshole! Stay away from my sister!"

"Rose, I just need to-" I said pleadingly.

"No you don't! No more chances for you!" She cut me off. "You fucked up and that's it! You just keep hurting her, so stay the fuck away from her!" She pushed me hard and gave me a murderous look before walking away and returning backstage.

I stared after her pondering what the fuck to do next. _Shit! Shit!_

This wasn't how I had intended my night to end. I had made up various scenarios in my head where I envisioned how this whole evening would play out. But never once did I imagine my father interrupting, ruining my time with Bella. _This was not it! I wouldn't allow it!_

I, Edward Cullen, would not just stand here and wait for something to happen. Control was what I knew, and control was what I would resort to. I would take control of the situation. It worked every time. This should not be an exception.

I needed to see Bella tonight. _Fuck it!_ I'd even camp outside of her apartment if I had to.

Within minutes I was in my car and was on my way to her apartment. I needed to be there before she did because I was sure she wouldn't buzz me in even if I begged. My plan was to ambush her when she entered the building, and that was just what I did, after waiting hours for her to arrive.

Seeing her expression when I cornered her showed she never suspected I would be there.

Her surprise and disbelief were reflected in her eyes. I could see her blotchy eyes, and knew she had been crying. I wanted to hug her and take away all her pain. To hold her tight and never let her go. But first I had some serious groveling to do.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," I said cautiously. I started to move closer to her, but she moved backwards. She didn't want to be near me, so I didn't move another inch. Angela and Rose, who were with her, didn't budge from where they were standing and made sure I knew they were observing. Rose would pounce on me if I did something to upset Bella further tonight; that I was sure of.

I couldn't help but reach out and tuck a strand of hair away from her face. I expected her to flinch, but she just stared at me the whole time I did it. Her beautiful face was calm now. She wasn't even angry anymore, which was making me panic. I wanted her to feel some strong emotion because that would mean she still cared. Her indifference was something I wasn't prepared for. _But she cried…that had to mean something._ I took in a deep breath to calm myself down.

"I can't do this tonight, Edward," she whispered so softly I had difficulty hearing it. I started to open my mouth to protest but she silenced me with a look. "I'll meet with you this week. Angela will make the arrangements with your secretary, if that's ok?" she asked quietly.

I nodded in response. I would fucking cancel all my appointments just for her. She gave me a small smile before turning around. I held her gaze until the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**A/N:**

*I disabled the anonymous messaging so you wouldn't be able to review without signing in. I disabled it for a reason. I wanted to know who gave the reviews (good or bad), because some readers take the anonymous messaging/reviewing as a way to cowardly give bad comments - (hiding spinelessly at the back of the anonymity it gave them). Sorry to my readers who usually give me good reviews anonymously. I appreciate it all. ;) You can still give me your thoughts though by signing in (PM me if you want). =)

Ok, you know the drill peeps. Review pls! :)

I have a FB account now. I'll be posting my teasers there, so friend request me and I'll add you there (**Verucasin Fanfiction**). I also have twitter (**veeblanc**).


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

Thanks to** Skyebella98**, **Elvirina **and **Mama23keiki** for helping me put this chapter into shape.

To **Livindo****l** who reviewed this story in TwificPromotions, a big *muahz* to you, girl!

To all the readers/alerters/rec'ders/reviewers, I heart you all!

This is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories. I hope you enjoy it! And before I forget -** Happy Holidays to everyone!** =)

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**BPOV**

I quickened my steps, excitement spreading over me by the news I had just received from my boss. I rounded the block to where I would be meeting my sister for coffee at our favorite café.

Rosalie was already there sitting at our usual table in the back corner of the café. We preferred this area of the restaurant because it prevented us from being seen from the outside; separating us from any intrusion from paparazzi or from fans.

Even before I was seated, I spilled my news to her. "I got it, Ro!" I squealed, not holding back any of my excitement.

"Holy shit, Bella!" she yelled. Without really realizing it, both Rosalie and I were spinning around the small space of the coffee shop, jumping up and down with joy and ignoring the glares of the customers present. Jessica Stanley, the editor-in-chief of _Vanity Fair_ just confirmed she would be taking me with her to Paris, so that for me was a cause for major celebration.

I had started to intern at their magazine a month ago in between classes and modeling jobs. She was tenacious and a hard-driver for a boss, but I didn't mind because I had dreamed of working at a magazine ever since I was a child. Rosalie knew about this and had gotten me this internship. She really didn't give me the details on how she did it, but I knew her better than to press the issue. The important thing was I was on the path to where I wanted to go. Modeling was a means to pay for college, and the huge stack of bills that came along with studying. Although I had learned to love my job, it was still not my passion and would gladly trade it to be able to work as a creative staff member at a renowned magazine.

My mother, Renee, had wanted to work at a magazine all her life – it was her passion and her dream. When I was a kid, I was exposed to her love for this. We had really no extra money to indulge in the luxury of buying magazines for enjoyment, so when we did get our hands on one, we devoured it as if it was the last thing we'd ever see. Unknowingly, she had transferred this fascination onto me even way before Rosalie came into our lives unexpectedly.

With her qualifications, she could have made it big in that business, but she never got the chance since she became pregnant with me. Pursuing her dreams was not an option available to her when she had me to drag around. She just made do with what was available to her in Forks which was working at a local newspaper that didn't pay much. I was blessed to have a mother like her because she never made me feel guilty of coming into her life at such an unfortunate time. When I had asked her if she regretted having me, she had reassured me time and time again that she would never ever be ungrateful for me. I was never a mistake, and she had gladly given up her dreams for me.

But her passion was still there, so she frequently showed it in small pieces. At a very young age, I was introduced to the world of her dream. We made hundreds of collages from pictures as an example of what she was supposed to do had she worked for a prestigious magazine. I had enjoyed it all, especially since I did it with my mother. She was the only parent that was around. My father was a very famous actor who chose not be in our lives. But it seemed recent events in his life made him want to change that. Well, he didn't want me before and there was no way I would allow him to have a part of my life now.

"When did she tell you?" Rose asked, interrupting my internal musing. We had stopped our craziness and finally sat down.

"Just before I left to meet you here," I answered, still breathless from all the jumping we did. I couldn't stop grinning because I had never dreamed Jessica would allow me to go there as her assistant; I was nowhere near qualified to do that just yet. Graduation was in a month, but I was sure I could arrange to be excused from attending my classes. I already had so many extra credits that I didn't have to worry about not being able to graduate. "I was so shocked! I couldn't speak when she told me."

She laughed, probably imagining my response to Jessica when she told me the news. Rose's laughter was so carefree and happy—I followed suit.

This was the break that I needed. I knew being a model helped give me this opportunity, and I definitely wouldn't waste it.

"So when do you leave?" she questioned just as the waitress delivered the coffee we had both ordered.

"In two weeks," I responded, tracing the edge of the cup. "That would give me ample time to arrange everything," I informed her and she nodded while she sipped her coffee.

"Jane's going to go fucking ape-shit!" She again gave me a nod in agreement. The thought of explaining this to Jane was already giving me a headache, but I wanted this so badly that I was determined to make it work. I would take the red-eye flight back to the States to honor my commitments if that would allow me to go to Paris on this internship; I could only hope Jessica would concede.

"How long will you be gone, sweetie?" Her beautiful face turned sad, and I felt depressed all of a sudden. It had been Rose, Jasper, and I for so long that the thought of separating from them even for a couple of months saddened me. Not to mention, I was leaving Rose at the crucial time in her life. Even though her pregnancy was going well so far, I couldn't help but worry about her. She had always been there for me.

Rosalie took it upon herself to take care of me when my mother had died. She was the one who took all the responsibilities as my guardian. I didn't have any relatives who were willing to take care of me, but she did. I was fifteen, and she was only eighteen when she took on the responsibility of caring for me – her half sister – when no one was willing to. I would forever be grateful she didn't allow me to get lost in the system. Our father was a douche who left us to fend for ourselves, and that was only one of the reasons I didn't want anything to do with him now.

"Maybe between three to six months," I told her then shrugged. "I dunno for sure, but Jess gave me that time frame."

"Damn, Bella," she said sadly. "I know this is good news, but I'm gonna miss you. Especially since my hormones are all over the place." We had been each other's rock for so long. It was hard for us to stay away from each other for an extended period of time especially since Paris was thousands of miles away from New York and not exactly a few stops on the subway. I reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I can stay, Ro."

"Don't you dare!" she hissed, irritation was clear on her face. "You have waited for this since Mom, and you started dreaming of this. I would rather give birth alone than allow you to back out of this." Her frown grew pronounced, deepening practically non-existing lines on her forehead. I felt bad because I was giving her a reason to worry. I sighed as she continued. "Bella, I really need you to do this. I know what it means to you." She gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll call you all the time with the progress. Don't worry about me."

I knew she was right. I needed to see how this would pan out for me. I needed this.

"But you know you can call me, and I would drop everything for you. You're more important than this." I smiled when she sighed in relief. I started drinking my coffee. "Don't worry, J will be with you. Besides, I give you permission to annoy the shit out of him while I'm away." We laughed while thinking about how we both knew the ever-worry freak Jasper would fuss over Rose when left alone with her. There would be no doubt that Rose would want to kill him at the end of the first month. I was always the diffuser of tension, so they would surely be at each other's throats. Not that they didn't love each other—they did—but they argued just like blood-related siblings.

"I'll try to talk to Jess about my schedule though," I said, sipping on my coffee. "Jess knows I have some gigs booked, but she will still be taking me. So I guess I can come back to the States when I need to."

"Uh huh," she said pithily. I arched a brow at the two words she uttered that had so much meaning. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You did that thing you do…the one where you say something as if it's nothing, but you really did mean something," I said, my eyes narrowing. I was sure she knew what I was talking about, but she ignored me and just looked at me innocently through her long lashes. I wouldn't allow her to dismiss me like that. "Ro?" I prompted.

She finished her third blueberry muffin as we were staring at one another. Her food cravings were out of control, and her appetite was big. I just glared at her, waiting, as she finished chewing on the piece of cake stuck in her mouth. She quickly swallowed and put the remaining piece back on her plate. She wiped her hands before looking at me seriously.

"So did you talk to Edward already?" she asked, her eyes swimming with worry. I shook my head and pursed my lips. There were a lot of things I needed to get done before I left, and that included Edward. As anxious as I was about the meeting with Edward, I knew he had to be dealt with—the sooner, the better.

I was scared to have that date with him because this was Edward we were talking about, and I was still in love with him. Being with him alone was going to be hard. My rational thoughts got fucked up when I was near him. My issues with him needed to be addressed as soon as possible though because it was getting harder and harder for me to ignore him. That night at the gala, I never expected him to participate in the auction and much less bid on something that expensive. If I weren't so pissed at his audacity to do what seemed like a public apology, I would've swooned. That man surely did things grandly. But even if he didn't spend money on his attempt for redemption, I would have appreciated it. His wealth wasn't the reason I dated him, and it was definitely not the reason that I stayed with him.

His father was a social snob. I would have stayed with Edward if he just gave even a small inclination he was willing to fight for _us_, which to my dismay he didn't. If I ever still harbored any hope in my heart that Edward and I would be okay, it was squashed the night of the charity event. His father was overbearing and was pompous. I knew he would make sure that if I ever did get back with Edward, he would make my life miserable. I couldn't live like that especially if Edward wasn't behind me.

The most surprising thing that night was Edward showing up at my apartment building. I was all cried out and literally spent from the night's event that I didn't know what to say to him. It was a good thing Rosalie had calmed down or else I wouldn't know how to stop her from attacking Edward. His determination to talk to me was the only reason I agreed to meet with him for a 'talk'. I knew if I didn't, he wasn't above stalking me. _How I wished he had done that weeks after our break-up. _Though freaky, it would've made all the difference in our broken relationship.

"Angela set up the meeting for tomorrow night," I said quietly. "We will be having dinner."

"Sweetie, I know you still love him," she said tentatively. Her pretty face looked sad as she told me, "But I don't think he's good for you."

I tried to smile, but it only turned into a grimace. I knew she only said these things to prepare me, even though it hurt just thinking about it. "I know," I agreed. I finished my coffee, not adding anything else.

"He just keeps on hurting you," she pronounced. "I don't want to see you cry anymore. He's just a man…there are lots of them out there." I knew she was trying to help me but heck, it wasn't easy. Whoever said breaking up with somebody was a piece of cake was a liar—a goddamn hypocrite. Especially if said male you broke up with and was trying to get over was Edward Cullen.

I sighed. "We'll just talk. Maybe this is what I need for me to be able to let him go."

She nodded and started on the muffin again. "Remember Riley has this huge crush on you and has been hinting he wants you," she teased and I coughed, chocking on my coffee. Riley was the last thing on my mind these days. "Give him a chance." She smiled and I scowled.

I wanted nothing more but smack that grin off Rose's face; however, I couldn't do that, so I just opted to scowl at her. Hitting a pregnant woman was like boiling a puppy.

Her grin widened. "There's nothing wrong with having choices, babe." Now it was my turn to ignore her. Riley had been pestering me to go on a date with him which I had subtly declined every single time. It's not that he wasn't a decent person, I just wasn't ready. But damn, if I ever did get over Edward and Riley was still available, I would definitely take that offer of his.

I glared at Rosalie across from me. She straightened herself and leaned forward as she muttered, "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid tomorrow."

My eyes narrowed at her, confused at what she was getting at. I knew that she was implying something, but feeling a little dense, I needed to hear her say it. Her manicured brows creased in irritation. "Like sleeping with Edward— sex isn't exactly the answer to your problem."

"Why do you think I'll sleep with him?" I asked, irritated she even contemplated I would do that. "Don't you know me at all, Ro?"

"Well, sweetie," she started. "I do know you, so that's what I'm afraid of. You still love him and that alone is a very good excuse to end up beneath him— or on top. What do I know?" she smirked.

"Oh my God, Ro," I droned sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "I'm not a fucking slut!"

"I didn't say you were, Bella," she answered calmly. "I know it's hard to say 'no' to a determined man, especially a man like Edward Cullen."

It was so tempting to reach out and wring her neck. I was really getting pissed at her observation skills, even though some of what she was saying made sense. But I was still adamant to prove my point—Edward Cullen was nothing to me! _Well, that is what I'm trying to convince myself of._ It was better for me if he was already a footnote in my life.

She didn't seem to heed the warning that I was pissed because she continued with her irritating observations. "The way he was looking at you the other night, it was so damn sexy. I would've told you to go back to him if he wasn't such an asshole!"

My mouth literally dropped because I wasn't expecting her to say that. When she learned what happened at the auction between Edward, his father, and I, she was livid. She almost looked murderous while I cried my eyes out. Hearing her say something good about Edward was so unexpected, yet it relieved me.

"And not to mention, he's still so handsome," she added.

I laughed, not knowing how to react. Rose wasn't the type to throw compliments away, so her saying that was something. She continued to talk, but I wasn't listening anymore. I was thinking about tomorrow night. _Damn it, I'll make sure I'll not fall under his spell again._

It was for my own sanity that I should not allow for him to reenter my life—not romantically, not even as friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost seven in the evening and I was in the car with Jasper on our way to the restaurant for my dinner date with Edward. It was one of those exclusive restaurants where you had to make reservations months in advance. Of course, he would be able to get in with only a day's notice; he was a Cullen after all. A name so known all over New York, it could be considered a brand.

My nerves were out of control as butterflies were hurling themselves around in my stomach, and I was biting my nails in agitation. This was one meeting I was dreading, even if I had prepared myself physically and mentally for this night.

I could feel Jasper's gaze on me, but I ignored him. Just like Rosalie, he was worried about how this evening would end. I knew they had confidence in my ability to finally end any ties I had left with Edward – physically and emotionally. They were having difficulty, however, believing he would let me go. By the way he acted at the auction, it was clear he wanted something from me and that alone made me wary I would be able to resist him.

I didn't know how I would survive this dinner. With shaky hands, I tried to fix my hair. The panic attack I was trying to push back was now coming in full throttle as we neared our destination. I concentrated on my breathing, not giving into the panic threatening to engulf me. I sighed loudly. Jasper took that opportunity to talk.

"Are you really okay with this, little bird?" he asked softly. "I could turn around. Just say the word."

I started to nod my head as I continued to bite my nails. My heart wanted nothing but to run away like the coward that I was, but my mind wasn't allowing it. If I bolt from this, I would still end right back here. I had to deal with this so I wouldn't have this on my mind in the future. I had to talk to Edward so I could move on, especially now that I would be going to Paris. Jasper could read me easily and judging from the look he was giving me, he knew I was confused. He asked again and waited for my response.

"No, J," I confirmed to him. "There's nothing more I want but to go home and not face him, but you know I need to do this." He stared and I nodded.

He returned his gaze to the road and quickly maneuvered the car to a halt right outside the building. He turned to me and reached for my hand. He gave me a smile and squeezed my hand in support. "Remember, I'm just a phone call away. If he does something you don't like, don't hesitate to call me. I'll fucking kick his rich ass!" I nodded, smiling widely. "Good luck, little bird." I squeezed his hand in response and winked. I slid slowly from the car, the valet opening the door for me. My legs were wobbly from nervousness, so I had to walk slowly to prevent from falling down.

The restaurant was at the top of a hotel and the ride would only take a few minutes. The wait was making me more anxious than I already was, so I occupied my time by straightening invisible creases on the smooth fabric of my sexy Dior dress. I knew I shouldn't have worn this particular dress tonight because it was inviting trouble. I couldn't help but deliberately show him what he lost when he let me go. I just hope I could drive him crazy with my appearance.

Once I stepped out of the elevator, I steadied my breathing to calm my nerves and entered the posh restaurant. The Maitre 'd told me Mr. Cullen was already waiting for me in a private room he had reserved, and my already hammering heart almost leaped out of my chest. _He was here and in a private room!_

He led the way through the maze of tables as I walked very slowly behind him so I could prolong not seeing Edward for just a few more infinite moments. But the walk was short because I was inside the room much faster than I wanted to be.

The room was simple but elegant, and cozy for dining of an intimate dinner. There was a table situated at the center where you could see the breathtaking view of the night skyline of Manhattan. Edward had his back turned to me, clearly oblivious that I had entered the room. He had a black suit on and he held a glass of wine. I wiped my clammy hands on my dress, trying to remove any sign of nervousness just in case he took my hands in his.

Taking a deep breath, I cleared my throat and his head quickly snapped in my direction. His surprise was replaced with joy upon seeing me. He smiled that lopsided grin of his and my heart melted. I hated I was so soft when it came to Edward; however, I didn't want him to have the upper hand in this meeting.

"Hi," he said. He placed his wine glass on the table and made his way to me.

"Hi," I responded as he strode towards me. When he was in front of me, he reached for my hand and led me to my chair. He held my chair out for me before sitting down himself.

He was smiling at me from across the table, and I couldn't help but do the same. _Better enjoy the moment of truce between us while it lasted_. He clasped his hands together as he asked softly, "Can we have dinner first?"

Maybe it was wise to eat before facing the inevitable 'talk'. I could've taken the easy route and had that dreaded conversation first – maybe that way we didn't need to make pleasantries over dinner. However, knowing him, he would have made sure he kept me well fed with expensive and delicious food before going ahead with the confrontation.

Instead of arguing, I complied with ease. No need to make things difficult before they had to. We were adults and having a nice dinner wouldn't hurt anyone – even though the last person I wanted to have dinner with was the one across from me. At least I would still have a little more time before the inevitable 'talk' would begin.

A waiter magically appeared out of nowhere and took our orders. Edward reached for my hand across the table but I pulled away. I didn't want for him to be physical with me in any way because this was already too hard for me.

"So… how's work?" I asked, trying to make small talk. He cocked a brow at me.

"Are you really interested in that, Bella?" he asked pointedly. I squirmed in my seat. He was putting me on the spot—I knew that. If I said 'no' then that would make me heartless, but if I said yes, that would mean I still cared. _Shit!_

"I...uh…I…" I stuttered. There was no way in hell I would reveal what I was thinking, let alone what I felt.

He was staring at me, anticipation clear on his face. "Or are you fucking over me?"

I just stared at him, stunned. I didn't expect him to ask that question. Now, I really didn't know what to say. I just blinked at him, staring at him blankly since my brain didn't seem to be working. _Oh my God! Are we doing this now?_ I gulped because I didn't know what to say to that. My heart started to pound inside my chest, and it was like something caught my tongue because I couldn't utter a single word. He sprung that so suddenly; I couldn't help but feel he was setting a trap. However, I wouldn't go for his bait so I just stayed silent, fuming internally. I looked at him and he was frowning. The silence between us was stretching and getting uncomfortable.

He was the one who broke the silence. Reaching for his wine glass, he gulped what was left of the alcohol. He was now glaring at me and I returned it. There was a chance that this evening would not end well. Our food arrived shortly, breaking the brewing tension. Edward, who seemed to be furious a moment ago, was now jovial. His mood swings were giving me whiplash. Any lingering tension was broken when we started eating our entrees.

During our meal, I tried to avert my eyes from his lips. It was doing things to me, and I couldn't afford to be feeling those things now. He was still so charming, and it made me realize that it was one reason why I was in love with him. His eyes were boring at me as if he could read my soul, and I tried my best not to be affected by all this. Every gaze he sent my way made my skin tingle all over. My reaction to him was expected, but it didn't mean I liked it.

We made small talk about casual subjects, clearly avoiding the things we needed to address.

"I sent you flowers…" he said suddenly and I stared, baffled "…but you returned them all. Why?" His frown was responded with my own.

"What?" I asked confused. "I never received anything, Edward." His eyes widened, and I bit my lip. My heart had settled but now it was hammering in my chest once again. Hearing he did something to get me back, albeit very small, gave my heart a spurt of hope. But just as quickly as I thought it, I squashed the feeling away. His efforts didn't excuse him for easily succumbing to his father's persuasion.

"If you doubt me, I'll gladly send you the receipts from the floral shops."

I shook my head, knowing by his wounded eyes he was telling the truth. "No need," I whispered softly.

"Then who returned them?" he asked, his brows furrowed. Clearly he was irritated, but I was just as clueless as he was. But my suspicions fell on either Jasper or Rose.

"I don't know," I said before taking a sip of my wine. "I'll have to ask around." He looked at me for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement.

We returned to our dinner, but I could feel his gaze shift to my lips, down to the top of my cleavage from time to time, and I knew that he was still affected by my presence. _Now I was regretting my decision to wear this damn dress!_ The sexual tension between us was the reason why I was here in the first place. If I hadn't had that one-night-stand with him almost a year ago, I wouldn't be trying to mend a broken heart now. It was so unlike me to give in into my own desires, but when it came to him I couldn't say no.

As expected, his close proximity was fucking with my senses. I was having a hard time concentrating on anything but him. His smile was making me melt inside. Every time he swallowed, I couldn't pull my gaze away from his throat. I could remember licking and sucking the sensitive skin of his Adam's apple and I sucked in a long deep breath while I squirmed in my seat. _Damn it Bella, you have to pull yourself together!_

Just as I took a bite of my steak, his eyes shifted from my lips to my eyes, and I almost gasped out loud. Desire was starting to smolder in his stunning green eyes, and he wasn't the least bit ashamed to show it.

I chewed the steak and washed it down with a sip of wine. I left the table needing to escape the desire that was building in my stomach. I fled to the wide windows that showed the beautiful scenery of Manhattan. I felt him close behind me; his heat so comfortable yet so terrifying. I didn't need him this close, but I knew if I moved he would touch me. I could see his reflection on the glass, and his stare was unfaltering. My skin broke out in goose bumps and my heart didn't falter from its wild pounding in my chest. It seemed like forever we stood like this, assessing each other's mood, the tension hovering between us.

After the anticipation of what seemed like eternity, I felt him touch my elbow. He didn't say anything, so I started it. "So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked cautiously. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear the thumping sound echoed in my ears. I linked my shaking hands together so he wouldn't see my nervousness. I needed to be the face of calm before him.

He turned me around and slowly lifted my chin with his right hand; there was no excuse for me but to look at him now. I bit my lip because I was so fucking nervous.

He was staring at me unflinchingly. His green eyes boring through me and my breathing became heavy. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Of all the things I wished he would say to me, I never once anticipated hearing him apologize. It wasn't in his nature to do that, so listening to him utter those words were a shock to me.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I fucked up," he said regretfully. "I shouldn't have let you go."

I closed my eyes, relishing in his words because this was what I wanted to hear from him. Now that he said it, however, I knew it wasn't enough anymore. They were just words, and because it was from him, they were without merit. There was nothing in his actions these past few months that said he meant any of those sweet things he said to me when we were still dating.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." His voice was hoarse, and I almost felt sorry for him—almost, but not quite.

"Edward," I started. "I can't do this again." I was waving my finger between us. I wasn't willing to give us another try, not before he was sure what he really wanted and could stand up to that decision.

His hand on my wrist tightened and his expression changed. My jumbled nerves didn't allow me to ponder about him or his feelings further, but I was aware that I had hurt him in some way with what I said. The funny thing was I knew he didn't need me. He was Edward Cullen. He needed no one but himself. I was a chase, a bunny to catch on the hunt, the one that got away, and he needed to prove he could and would get whatever he wanted.

"Bella," he muttered. "I know I'm a fucking asshole…"

"No, you're a spoiled rich prick," I quickly added, interrupting him. His lips pursed before his jaw clenched.

"Yes," he agreed reluctantly. "I'm going to change. I'm going to try." His expression was pleading, and I wanted to give in. "Give me a chance. You have to!" He was still holding my wrist and his grip was getting painful.

"No," I said determined. I loved him the way he was, but I needed for him to prove he wanted me just the way I was, and not the way his father or the rest of his family wanted me to be.

"Oh God, Bella," he muttered. "I need you to take me back!"

"Do you even know what you want, Edward?" I asked him sadly. He just stared at me, his mouth open, as if deciding what to say. _Maybe to make up some lies so I would believe him? _I waited for him to say something, giving him the opportunity to answer, but he said nothing—absolutely nothing."I didn't think so," I declared when he didn't respond. "Your silence is just proving my point." His brows furrowed, and he gritted his teeth. He was angry, that I was sure of. _But what was his anger for?_ Before I changed my mind and decided to listen to his lies, I quickly added, "Besides, I'll be leaving for Paris soon."

"What?" he shouted, horrified. "I don't fucking believe you!" His hand was running through his hair and that was a sure sign he was agitated. "You want me, Bella! You're just resisting this chemistry we have and you're making this all up!"

Now I was pissed. He was calling me a liar. "Oh really?" I hissed angrily. "You think I'm making this up because of you? Then you fucking don't know me at all! You only want me because I'm the one girl you can't have and it's pissing you off! So stop throwing all your fucking insecurities out on me!" I spat. I started to pull away wanting and needing the distance. His hand was suddenly on my waist, holding me firmly in place.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I mumbled panicked as I tried to push him away from me. His hold was so tight I could only move a couple of inches. "Please," I whispered. I didn't know what I was pleading for, but I needed to get away from him or I would let him kiss me. The heat from his body was tampering with my resolve. I remembered clearly what Rose said about being careful around him.

"I can't let you go again, Bella," he whispered as he leaned forward to move his mouth against my jaw. My breathing hitched. He shouldn't say shit like that to me. It wasn't fair! I tried to pull away and argue with him, but he didn't allow me.

"Why?" his voice was hoarse as if he was in pain. "What's in Paris?"

I tried to remain impassive. "_Vanity Fair_ will be sending me there. I got an internship with them," I informed him.

What happened earlier seemed to be forgotten on his part. His eyes lit up, excitement clear there. His mood did a one eighty again. "Really, you got in?"

I was elated he remembered some important things about me. I had mentioned a couple of times before that this was a goal of mine, and he knew how badly I wanted this.

"Yes," I confirmed. I was still wary because he was still so close to me.

"How long?" he asked, and I thought I heard a tinge of sadness there but I couldn't be sure. I just shrugged it off and tried not to analyze every bit of his action. That would just make me crazy.

"Six months at the most," I told him softly. The sudden sadness I felt when I voiced it out to him about my plans for Paris kind of left me baffled. This was what I wanted and deep in my heart this was good for my career, which also meant it was good for me. I shouldn't be dejected because I would be leaving him here in New York. He had his own life, and I wasn't included in it anymore. But my heart seemed to be in protest with my mind. _Oh God, I'm so fucked!_

He moved closer, and I started moving backwards to put as much space between us as I could. "Can I visit you there?" he begged.

"Edward, I don't think that's a good idea."

"What's a good idea then?" he murmured softly as he trapped me between his body and the glass window. He tightened his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. It was like I was in a trance as I looked at his face and didn't move nor did I resist when he touched me.

He tilted my chin upwards; his dark and hooded eyes told me for sure that he was going to kiss me. Oh, I wanted it so badly! I craved it, but I knew it would be a bad idea.

"Don't," I said breathlessly. He knew what I was saying, and he just licked his lower lip before glancing down at my mouth.

"I can't stop, Bella," he muttered before leaning forward to capture my mouth in his.

My emotions were all over the place. I missed him so much, but kissing him again was a mistake even if I wanted it so much.

His hand moved from my waist to the area just below my breast and my breathing hitched. His lips didn't stop its movement, and I couldn't stop the sound that left my chest. The moan allowed me to open my mouth a bit and he took the chance to snake in his tongue. Once I felt him inside my mouth, I was a goner.

My hands slid slowly behind his neck in a lover's embrace. As I tugged on his hair, I couldn't help but remember how soft it was. There were so many things I missed about him; and he being a very attentive and giving lover was one of them. It had been a few months now since I had been intimate with him, and I couldn't get enough of him now that we were kissing again.

He pulled away slowly and I groaned. He gave me a smile, satisfied that he was having an effect on me.

"Bella," he whispered intensely. "I want you so much. Please spend the night with me." His eyes were dark with lust, and I couldn't do anything but nod._ Consequences be damned! I'll deal with it later._

He locked my hand in his and pulled us towards the door into the elevator. We didn't speak until we reached the level of the hotel just below the restaurant.

It seemed he had booked a penthouse suite for the night, and I couldn't help but wonder if he planned for this to happen. Knowing him, he certainly did. He never entered or did anything he didn't prepare for_. _I was about to confront him, but he pulled me to him quickly and crashed his mouth on mine.

All the pent up frustration from the months we were separated surfaced, and I gave my all into that kiss. His jacket quickly dropped to the floor around his feet. We were still kissing while I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Seeing that I had difficulty unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled from me so he could do it himself. Pulling the shirt, he quickly ripped it open in one motion – buttons scattering all over the floor. The shirt was the next piece of clothing that was removed.

I looked at him, mesmerized. He was standing there sexily in all his half-nakedness, looking gorgeous and beautiful.

When I raised my eyes to his, what I saw scared me. I thought I saw love and adoration reflecting in those green orbs, but I was probably hallucinating. _I definitely didn't want to find out._ I couldn't risk my heart again, not until he was sure of what he wanted in life. This was only a way to satiate my burning physical need for him—a fucking roll in the hay. I took a couple of steps backwards but didn't get to turn around and escape because he had already seen what I planned and blocked my way and held me tight.

My heart was pounding so hard; my hands were shaking. "Don't run," he pleaded. He knew I was having second thoughts. "Please, I need this." Then he dipped his head and captured my mouth again, coaxing it to open.

He slowly raised my dress over my head and slipped it off. I was nearly naked except for my black bra, tiny panties, and my stilettos. His breathing was heavy, and his gaze hooded as he gave me a once over taking in my whole appearance. I could see a bulge rising in his pants and knew the effect I had on him.

He stalked towards me, and I waited. He pulled me to him and kissed me passionately as I returned with the same fevered ardor. His hands were all over me, groping and squeezing. My body was shaking from the desire and excitement of his touch. Suddenly, amidst the moans, the heated kisses, and the scorching touches, I was in the middle of the bed with Edward covering me, sans his pants and boxers. I could feel his erection pressing against my thighs, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. I was delirious from the sensations running through me.

With a flick of his fingers, my bra was disposed of. He quickly captured one nipple in his mouth and started suckling while his other hand palmed my free breast. It was all too much and I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped my lips. He slowly slid my panties down my thighs, removing it. Once I was bare, he skimmed his hand along my thighs towards my lower lips and started touching it.

"Oh…God!" I groaned as I bucked my hips for more contact. He was sucking the sensitive skin of my neck as he continued to rub his fingers against my core.

"Edward," I moaned. "Please." He removed his fingers from me and concentrated on pinching and pulling my nipple. Shifting, he was on top of me and had positioned himself between my legs. He started rubbing his erection against my very needy sex, and I thought I was going to explode. His moans and grunts were loud and it was proof he was loving this as much as I was.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed my neck. We both stiffened. He moved back slightly, gazing down at me warily. I didn't want him to know I heard him so I pulled his head down for a kiss purposefully ignoring what he just said. It was what I wanted to hear most of all, but he probably said it in the heat of the moment, not meaning a word of it anyway.

Everything went blurry after that. All I know was that the night ended with me having several orgasms as he took me over and over again. I went to sleep in the wee hours of the morning completely sated, and utterly exhausted. I wouldn't over think what had just happened between us. As I gave into my fatigue, I knew nothing had changed.

* * *

**Now, tell me what you think. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

Thanks to** Skyebella98**, **Elvirina** for helping me put this chapter into shape. I tweaked some after this was returned to me, so any mistakes are all mine.

To all the readers/alerters/rec'ders/reviewers, thank you!

These were the first chapters I had written for this story, which I had pulled out. I fused it and made it into an outtake.

Enjoy! =)

**Happy New Year to all!**

* * *

**OUTTAKE 1**

May 2009 – The year before

BPOV

A week after the Sports Illustrated photo-shoot, I went with Jasper to a local music store at nine in the morning to pick out some albums. Even at this hour, the temperature was rising so I dressed casually in deep black skinny jeans and a fitting baby blue tee, and I had my hair pulled up in a messy bun.

Jasper was still browsing over rows of albums after half an hour in the store, so I decided to do some searching for myself and ended up holding a couple of CDs.

"J, you ready to go?"

"Not quite. Just a couple more minutes, Bells."

"I'll just go ahead and pay for these, ok?" I headed towards the cashier counter. I was about finished with the purchase when the cashier's eyes suddenly brightened and she smiled widely at me. I knew for certain that she recognized me.

"Oh my gosh, you're Isabella Swan!" The cashier, whose nametag said _Anne_, shrieked.

I smiled at her, nodded and said quietly, "Yes, I guess I am."

"Can I take a picture of you?" Anne pleaded shyly.

"Sure," I replied and looked around to check if she was attracting attention to us. Satisfied that no one noticed, I told her to go ahead and flash away. She was ready with a mobile phone, took a few snaps and thanked me.

"Thank you. I love you so, so much! My best friend Chloe will never believe this!" Anne exclaimed excitedly. I didn't get her excitement though, shrieking to my mere presence. I considered myself as normal as any other human being. It still baffled me what the fuss was about.

"I saw somewhere that you and Rosalie Hale moved in together here in New York," she said. I smiled stiffly at that, and she might have gotten the hint because she didn't say anything else. I waved goodbye and went towards Jasper as fast as I could. He was still engrossed in a selection of country music. _How hard could it be to pick? At this rate, we would be here the whole freaking day!_

With Jasper still busy, I was left with nothing to do but ponder on what _Anne_ just said. There were speculations on the nature of my relationship with Rosalie's. It was a known fact that we were sisters; however, people thought we were only stepsisters. It was baffling why nobody had stumbled across the information that we really were half-sisters through our father. Maybe it was because Rosalie and I looked nothing alike. If they did some digging, they would've found out by now that Rosalie's mother was a trust-fund baby who was disowned when she got pregnant out of wedlock, and my mother was married to Charlie a long time before he became so famous.

Rosalie had become a household name in the business when she was just twenty years old. But she became even more famous when she started to date a very famous rockstar who was 10 years her senior. The relationship that catapulted her into an A-list celebrity model was, however, a tumultuous one. That relationship ended a year later. The gossip mills started circulating this very ridiculous rumor that I was the reason behind the split; not because I was bitchy to my sister's lover, but because I was having a romantic relationship with Rosalie. _Stupid fucking rumors!_ I didn't understand how this gossip started in the first place. It was the most absurd thing that was still circulating around.

However, instead of answering each question about this stupid rumor, it was decided that we stayed mum about the whole thing. We knew it would escalate into something more when they would find out about our father. We didn't need another complication in the form of 'Charlie' in our lives so we clammed up, neither of us confirming nor denying the issue. It was better to deal with this stupid rumor than tackling a mountain of unresolved issues with our father. That constant speculation on whether we were or weren't an item gave my fast growing career another notch on the fame scale.

_I guess that piece of shit story still existed. Crap!_

I scanned my surroundings while waiting on Jasper and saw only a few patrons inside the store this early in the morning. There was a stout woman with a small child who was very active, asking the sales attendant a DVD copy of the animated film _Fantastic Mr. Fox_, and an acne-scarred teenager who was looking like he was torn between buying _Maroon 5's_ album or the newest one of _Eminem_.

I was still surveying the room when I saw a man a couple of feet away from me. He was about six feet two inches in height and was wearing a white sport shirt, a very expensive looking pair of jeans and sneakers. The clothes, however, didn't hide his toned and lean physique; his flat stomach and his taut chest muscles were clearly visible against the thin fabric. He had a beautiful face, soft full lips, and a very defined jaw that made him much more masculine. His nose was sculptured to perfection and his eyes, the most intense color of green, were staring back at me. _Shit_. I felt my neck and back prickle. _Fucking shit, he caught me ogling him!_ He was blatantly staring back at me, not a bit fazed being caught gawking. I gazed back, not wanting to show weakness. He was terribly handsome, and I was guessing, from the way he carried himself, he knew it to. He could even rival the male models I had worked with. I couldn't be sure what the color of his hair was because a baseball cap was concealing it from view. He suddenly raised an eyebrow just as the corner of his mouth curved upward. _Did he just smirk at me?_ Hell, I arched an eyebrow at him. He was staring intensely at me, and I knew he was daring me to look away first. _No, I will not let him win_. His eyes lowered from mine, and I felt him give me a once over. _Shit, he was checking me out_! He licked his tongue over his lower lip. He must have liked what he saw because he lifted his eyes back to mine and smiled_._ I frowned at him, irritated by his shameless perusal.

_BUZZ…..BUZZ.. _

I turned away from his gaze as sighed in relief. I grabbed my phone from my bag, and answered. "Angela, what's up?"

"I just got off the phone with Jenks, he said that he can meet you in an hour, if you're up to it."

"Where?"

"At his office."

"Sure, set the meeting up. I'll be there with J in an hour," I said to her. "Thanks Ang."

I shut the phone off and returned my gaze to _Him_. His continued staring disconcerted me. Just then, Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Let's go, beautiful!" I turned to him and smiled. He held his bag of purchases in the air, signaling that we were good to go. Walking towards the exit I looked back to where the mystery man had been standing, only to see he was gone. _Oh well, just another day in New York City_.

"J, meeting with Jenks in an hour," I told him as I put on my sunglasses. He stopped walking and turned to me. "You still worried about Columbia?" he asked me. I nodded. "I told you in LA, that this is a done deal!" he paused. "You don't seem to have faith in me anymore, Bells." He grinned while nudging my shoulder softly.

"J, it's not that." I grinned back and poked him in his ribs. I would be in my senior year in UCLA next semester, but I applied for a transfer to Columbia University when Rosalie decided she would be living in New York indefinitely. I wanted to be where she was. "You know I'm a paranoid freak. I'm afraid that everything won't go the way I want it to be. Like Columbia, it might not happen." I was a skeptic. This was because I hadn't had the easiest life. I was disillusioned with life at an early age. It was more convenient for me to think I couldn't have everything just because I wanted it that way. "Besides, I'm used to disappointments. The magazine may not even happen."

"Listen to me B," he removed my glasses and slid them on top of my head, took my face with both his hands and looked me straight in the eyes. "Of all the people I know, you're the most dedicated in pursuing your dreams. This goal of yours will definitely happen, trust me."

I closed my eyes and tried to absorb what he was telling me. I really wanted to believe what he just said. I opened my eyes and continued to look at him. He dropped his hands from my face.

"Trust me on this, little bird. You'll have your magazine one day."

"I hope so, J," I crossed my fingers just in case. "I truly hope so."

"Ro and I do believe in you more than anybody, little bird." He smiled and touched his knuckles to my cheek. I had needed to hear those words of encouragement from him. I started to grin widely.

"That's my girl, showing off those cute dimples," he said and kissed my cheeks. He adjusted my sunglasses on my nose, linked his arms into mine and led me towards his car. "Let's go before Jenks decides to forget about you."

JUNE 2009

EPOV

I was holding the small chubby glass at its rim and was swirling the alcohol inside. This was my third vodka since I arrived at my friend Seth Clearwater's place. The board meeting earlier today hadn't gone well as expected. It was strained, mostly due to my father's presence. Carlisle, the astute businessman got the job done; and exemplary at that. He seized the opportunity, terrorized and then conquered. He was feared and respected at the same time in the business world. In our boardroom, he acted as the arrogant businessman that he was, or what I would call _a straight up asshole_.

I sighed. My afternoon after the meeting went downhill from there as my father chose to stay and witness firsthand the way I handled things, which for the most part was the opposite direction of how he would play it. He was there criticizing everything I had done, making me feel completely inadequate. I studied for this and had been in training for most of my life under my grandfather. Although for the past year I had been under his supervision, he could still make me feel doubt in the decisions I made. _Goddammit!_ It was like he was waiting for me to fuck up somehow, which I most certainly would not allow myself to do, not if I could help it.

Seth was joining me for drinks tonight. I was so frustrated with my father and I needed to talk to him about it. Aside from Emmett, he was the only one that understood the situation with my parents.

"Hey dude, I gotta go check something out in the back," Seth said just after he talked with one of his waiters. "I think I'm going to fire someone tonight!" he hissed.

He stood up and stalked out, ready to remedy whatever the problem was. He ventured in this bar-business right after he graduated from college, and was allowed to run it inside their family's ritzy hotel. Since it had opened a year ago, the bar had been doing great and was now known as one of the best on the Upper East Side.

I pulled out my phone to text Emmett to meet me here, when I felt an unfamiliar tingling running across my skin. I shrugged it off to the effects of the alcohol. I raised my head to check out the room and my gaze fell on the brunette sitting at the bar. She was talking on her phone and was completely unaware of the vast attention she was getting from the male population in the room.

I saw her finish her conversation and turned around to order something from the bartender. And it was at that moment that I realized that she was the girl featured in the summer issue of Sports Illustrated magazine. Isabella Swan.

For an unexplained reason, my heart started pounding in my chest. I didn't want to be caught ogling so I tore my gaze from her and checked the room. Seth hadn't returned yet, and I had a feeling he wouldn't be re-surfacing anytime soon, so I decided to go look for him.

I was striding past the bar when I heard a very feminine voice hiss irritated, "I said NO!"

I turned to see where it was coming from. Isabella. I couldn't help notice her tight black leather pants were clinging to her like second skin, making her long legs look longer. The white loose blouse that she paired with black stilettos, looked so sexy on her. She was incredible gorgeous; ripe for the taking.

A man, around his mid twenties, was holding her wrist and saying something I couldn't totally hear, but from the look on her face she didn't like whatever he had said.

She was trying unsuccessfully to get away from the man's hold on her hand, and the scene was pissing me off. The man didn't let her go even when her whole demeanor said she was getting angry with him. I decided to intervene because she looked like she needed help to fend off the asshole. She looked so uncomfortable that I pitied her.

"There you are, babe," I said loud enough for the man to look up at me.

Isabella turned her eyes to me and gasped. I tried to convey with my eyes that she should go along with me.

I closed the gap and pulled her to me, strategically removing the man's hand from her wrist. Ignoring the electricity that coursed through my body when touching her skin, I put one hand on her hip and squeezed her to me. I gazed down at her, hoping she would go along with the charade.

"I was looking for you," I said as I dared kissing her hair for the theatrics of it. I didn't know why the fuck I was doing this, but I convinced myself she needed my help and that I wasn't taking advantage of her myself.

"Uhmm, I was waiting," she replied softly and turned her head to give me a smile, playing along.

"Babe, is this a friend of yours?" I asked loaded with sarcasm. I turned to scowl at the short blond man, who was staring at us skeptically.

"No, he was offering to buy me a drink and join him but I declined," she said as she moved closer at my side.

"I saw a beautiful lady sitting all alone and decided to grace her presence with mine," he said arrogantly, his beady eyes were provoking me. He didn't seem to take the hint to be scarce, but returned to his previous action of blatantly leering at her. I was itching to punch the _motherfucker_ in the face. But before the urge got too great, she turned to him.

"So since I'm not alone anymore, I guess that's enough of an answer for you," she said pointedly to him.

"God, look at you, so fucking gorgeous! What I'd fucking do for you to be writhing underneath me?" he continued as if he didn't hear her earlier. "I'm rich, you know. You won't be sorry, Isabella!"

"What the fuck's your problem? She already said no!" I growled. I was about to grab him but Isabella holding my arm tightly, stopped me. The_ douchebag_ was now a foot farther away, but he was still glaring at me.

She was standing stiffly beside me as she continued to stare at the man with a raised brow. Then suddenly, she turned to face me and pulled my head down claiming my mouth in a kiss. The caress was a shock, not only from the unexpectedness of it, but also because of the surge of electricity coursing through my entire body. Her lips were insistent against mine and I started to relax. My tongue coaxed her to part her lips for me, wanting to taste her mouth. When she allowed me in, I quickly snaked my tongue inside to find hers. Her arms were now around my neck, her hands in my hair pulling my head closer to hers.

I continued to kiss her, sucking and biting on her lower lip. She moaned into my mouth and it went straight to my cock. We continued to kiss passionately until she pulled away for a much needed breath. I rested my forehead against hers, trying to catch my breath as well. She was looking at me with lust filled eyes, mirroring what I was feeling.

She smiled. I groaned and claimed her mouth again. I was starting to kiss her roughly when she paused her lips. "We should stop now."

"I dunno if I can," I said huskily, kissing her jaw towards her ear. She stepped away from me and sat on the stool nearest me. She turned her head sideways, checking on the blond guy before turning back around to me, smiling. "I think we acted convincingly enough. It looks like he believed you're my boyfriend."

"It was my pleasure," I answered with a wide grin plastered on my face. I was still not sure what had happened, but I knew I wanted her.

"Thank you for helping me. Let me buy you a drink."

I sat beside her as she ordered a couple shots of tequila for both of us. We made conversations. We talked about trivial things, nothing too personal. I persistently flirted with her and she flirted back. Another round of shots were ordered, the conversation becoming easier and her inhibition lessening as the effect of the alcohol took its toll.

"I remember you from the store," she said tentatively. From the way she was biting her lip, I was certain she was now embarrassed; maybe because she just admitted that I was somebody who made enough of an impression for her to remember me.

"I remember you too," I replied as I stared into her flaming brown eyes. I drained the last of my tequila then nodded for her to do the same. As she bit on her lip, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the movement of her lips, and my dick became harder. I put some salt on my wrist as she got ready to do the last shot. I offered my hand to her, willing her to lick the salt off my skin. She looked at me, and then gave me a smile before leaning forward to remove the salt with her tongue; I hissed at the contact. She took the last shot in one gulp, licked her lips and looked at me shyly through her long lashes as she sucked on the lemon.

"Fuck!" I groaned. I couldn't take it anymore and dipped my head to capture her mouth to mine, devouring her. She didn't seem to mind because she didn't stop me. The kiss was starting to spiral out of control so I pulled my lips away from hers and stood up. I ignored her attempt to pay the bartender; instead I put it on my tab and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Come with me," I said as I led her outside of the bar connecting to the hotel lobby. I stopped mid stride to look at her. I grabbed her face between my hands and kissed her hard, ignoring the stares that we were definitely gaining. "God, I want you!" I whispered to her, nipping her earlobe.

"I know," she moaned. I stopped and looked her in the eyes. Her desire was reflected through her brown orbs, and I could feel it emanating from her.

"Stay with me tonight," I murmured hoarsely, looking at her intently. She licked her lip before pulling my head back again for another round of kissing. She accepted.

I pulled her away reluctantly. "We have to get off this floor before they charge us with indecent behavior." I steadied myself and touched my pointer finger on her nose, giving her my most dazzling smile. "Wait here."

I went to get us a room and when I returned she was standing in the reception area, looking at the paintings displayed. She was oblivious to the stares and the curious glances thrown her way. She might be immune to all of the attention, I wasn't sure. I took her hand between mine then quickly pulled her towards the elevator.

She kept stealing glances at me shyly, and was biting her lower lip continuously. I, on the other hand, was blatantly staring. She was so beautiful. I wanted to pull her to me again and kiss her into oblivion.

_Ping_. The sound of the elevator pulled me from my thoughts. I led her inside the elevator, pushed the button to the penthouse suite and waited for the elevator doors to shut. The few people inside prevented me from ravishing her further, so instead I pulled her close and just rubbed the skin on her hips under her blouse. The sexual tension between us was undeniable.

"I…I… I don't normally do this," she stammered shyly, as she pointed her finger between us. Her face flushing red, maybe from all the alcohol she consumed. She lowered her eyes to the floor. "Just wanted you to know that."

The door of the elevator opened and we walked out into the hallway leading to the suite I booked. I swiped the card to the room and allowed her to go inside. I stayed at the door, one hand holding it open.

"Once this door closes there is no turning back," I said in the most casual voice I could muster, even though I was feeling anything but that. "You can still change your mind."

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, when in fact it was just seconds. I waited for her to walk out and never look back, but she stood there in the entryway and waited. Waited for me to close the door, so I did.

BPOV

I was frantically putting on my pants, trying to be quiet as best I could with my eyes never leaving the man sprawled on the bed. He was lying on his stomach; his left arm was under one pillow while the other was splayed out where I had been laying just moments ago. His back was bare, showing off another tattoo. It was on the lower left portion of his pelvis, and from my position I couldn't quite decipher what it was. The sheets were also covering his firm ass and thighs. I could hear the loud beating sound of my heart. My hysteria was only minutes away, and I should keep it in check. I needed to leave before I would make another monumental mistake.

_Fucking hell! What did you just do, Isabella?_

I put my bra on as I looked around for my blouse. I grabbed it as it had been tossed near the door and quickly pulled it on. I surveyed the room for my purse when it occurred to me that the room was so luxurious that it could only mean we were in the penthouse. _Shit, don't think about it yet. You gotta get out of here before he wakes up! _

As I moved towards where my purse had been thrown, I tripped over his clothing making a loud _thud_. _Fuck!_ I ducked down, hiding just in case he woke up. After waiting for a few seconds and there was no movement, I crawled towards my purse, grabbed it, and practically ran for the door.

It was only when I was outside the room that I was able to take a deep breath. I fumbled through my bag, took out a hair tie to tame my disheveled hair as I made my way to the elevator. Just as I was about to get off the elevator, my phone buzzed. I quickly answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Jasper asked frantically. I was walking towards the restroom. "I'm in your apartment now and you're fucking nowhere."

"Good morning to you too," I said sarcastically as I pushed the door of the ladies room open.

"B, we have a flight remember?"

"Shit, shit!" I hissed. I knew I forgot something. "J, can you pick me up? I'm here at the Clear Hotel."

"Ok, be there in a few. But you have a lot of explaining to do," he informed irritated just as he hung up.

I checked my appearance. _Holy hell!_ My make-up was a mess around my eyes, and my lips were swollen. _You look like someone who's been thoroughly fucked_. I washed my face and was fixing my hair again when I saw something on my collar. I moved closer to check my skin, and that was when I saw a bruise. _Shit, he left a mark!_

It was that time that I carefully pondered over what the hell just happened. I realized what I failed to register earlier. Edward's clothing was of very expensive brands, and the room cost around four thousand a night. That meant Edward was not out to use me for who I was. There was a big chance he didn't know me, and the whole thing would be forgotten - just a silly one-night stand. But that didn't excuse my carelessness.

_You're so stupid! _I had just slept with an unknown man, a fuck-hot man at that, but still a random one. I didn'teven know whether he was a serial killer or a psychopath.I palmed my face and groaned. Shit, I hoped he would not use this and go to the press for attention. _If he did,_ _I was so fucked!_

**_

* * *

_Now, tell me whether you liked/hated it. =)**

**Have a happy time with your families! See yah next year! *hugs and kisses***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

Thanks to** Skyebella98**, **Elvirina **and **Mama23keiki** for helping me put this chapter into shape.

Here you go my sweeties...Enjoy! =)

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**EPOV**

Groggy from sleep, I barely registered that the beige coloring of the walls was not that of my room. I closed my eyes again and snuggled into my pillows. That was when I smelled a very sweet intoxicating scent. _Bergamot and Vanilla_. My mind was still muddled from sleep, but the scent was inebriating me. It was all Bella and it was fucking with my brain, making me unable to go back to sleep.

Last night's activities flashed through my mind and I shot right up. The bed looked as if a hurricane went through it. The sheets were strewn everywhere, as well as the pillows. As I checked the room, my eyes landed on the box next to me. The black velvet covering was ostentatious against the white coloring of the bed. It was the emerald necklace I had bought for her at the auction. Scrambling from where I was kneeling, I looked closer to see whether she left a note. After searching the messy bed, I knew there was nothing from her. _Dammit!_ _She freaking left without a word._ _Fuck! Not again!_ Clutching the jewelry box, I threw it across the room. The way things started off this morning was pissing me off.

This was not what I had in mind last night when I seduced her. I wanted so badly to make amends that the only thing I knew to do was to take her to bed. I had one hold on her and that was her attraction to me. I used it shamelessly last night. Her leaving me the morning after was not on the list of my plans. _Why the fuck didn't I think of this possibility?_ My annoyance was peaking, and I took it out on my hair, pulling on the strands until my scalp ached.

Surveying the room, I started gathering all my clothes scattered on the floor. I would be going after her. Picking up the last piece of clothing, I stopped in my tracks when I heard somebody open the bathroom door. I snapped my head in that direction. _Bella_.

If the loud gasp didn't give away that she wasn't expecting to see me awake, her wide eyes and flushed face did. The phone she was holding on her right hand was momentarily forgotten as she stared at me with shock, her mouth was opening and closing in an attempt to say something.

My heart did a happy dance. I dropped all my clothes and hurried to her. I wasn't even worried about my nakedness. She had seen it all anyway, so that wasn't my main concern. I needed to talk to her before she left. I wouldn't allow things to remain unresolved again.

"Bella, baby," I said as I stood in front of her. I held her face between my hands, but she pushed them away frantically, clearly trying to escape. She pushed right past me and rushed towards the door. I reached her in time, grabbing her hand and turning her to face me. I wouldn't let her go without saying what needed to be said between us.

"Edward, you're making this harder than it needs to be," she voiced, panic laced every word she enunciated. Holding her hands, I started rubbing them in an attempt to soothe her. The tension in the room was palpable, and it wasn't helping my resolve to make things right with her.

I was frantically searching her eyes for something that would encourage me to go on, but all I could see was panic. This had got to stop. I needed her to feel that what happened last night was not a mistake. She started to open her mouth, but I held a finger to her lips, stopping her. I hoped saying the things I wanted to say might just ease her discomfort.

"Bella, I'm not regretting last night," I told her, looking her straight in the eyes so she would know how I felt.

"Of course not," she snapped. "You planned it." Yes, I had planned it all. From the restaurant to the penthouse suite I had booked. I had planned to seduce her, and it worked.

"This thing between us will never go away and running away isn't the answer," I whispered, choosing not to meet her anger with my impatience.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Are you telling me that I'm only saying no to us because I'm scared?" she hissed, her nostrils flaring. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. I crossed my arms across my chest as I waited for her to deny her feelings. Her eyes reflected her already escalating annoyance, and she sidestepped me so she could make an exit. However, I was fast enough to block her path. I could see her anger brewing, and she palmed her face. I could hear her grumbling into her hands, muffling her words. There was no doubt she was running away from issues that had to do with 'us'. I knew what she was doing because I had been doing the same shit she was up until now. She was just too stubborn to admit it. I had realized that denying it just caused more problems. I was done lying to myself. It was about time I taught her the same thing.

"One of these days, Bella, you will realize that running away from what you're feeling will not do you any good." When that time came, I really wanted to be there because I hoped to God she wasn't over me.

"Edward," she warned as she frowned. I knew I only had a few minutes before she would leave.

"Bella, look at me," I said tentatively and took her chin between my thumb and forefinger. I wanted her to look at me. Staring at her beautiful eyes I was certain having her in my life was all that I wanted. Making her want to be a part of it again was another story. It would take a lot of effort for me to convince her to come back to me. "Please, just hear me out. I need for you to listen." My heart was beating fast because I was so nervous. Standing there, looking exquisitely beautiful, she crossed her arms as she waited for me to continue. Momentarily I was speechless when her gaze shifted from my face to the lower half of my body. I felt the stirring of my cock in reaction. _Shit!_ I ran my hand through my messy hair before I grabbed the blanket to cover my body. "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend. You know, my busy schedule and all—"

"That's not why I left you," she interrupted me tersely, raising her confused and dazed eyes back to mine.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know," I told her regretfully.

"Then why do you keep on insisting on this?" she asked incredulously as she waved her hand back and forth between us. My apprehensions escalated when I heard her loud sigh of frustration. I didn't need for her to feel that I wouldn't fight for her. At this point, I was willing to do just about anything to get her back. Even if that meant I had to stay in Paris to woo her. With or without her consent, I intended to follow her there. It would be better though if she would allow me to visit because that would mean I could date her.

"I just can't give up on us!" I muttered, alarm weaving in my voice. "You're all I want, and I'm trying to let you know…make you feel how much."

Her expression softened, making me believe I was getting through to her. I focused on her face, making an effort not to be distracted by her pink lips that were swollen from my relentless kissing last night. The sight of those luscious lips was making me think of very perverted things right now, inappropriate things I wanted to do to her. I fisted my hands at my sides to prevent me from grabbing her and kissing her until we were out of breath. I closed my eyes for a while to clear my head until I had some semblance of control.

"Please, Bella," I begged. "I care about you. If you don't give me another chance, you will never know how much." I knew that line was fucking cheesy, but it didn't matter. Besides, it was how I felt about her. Damn it if I would sound corny to anybody who heard it.

Suddenly the memory of last night's confession made my heart race again. I had said 'I love you' to her unintentionally. Even though it was how I felt about her, when they left my lips I immediately regretted saying it. Not because I didn't mean it, but because it wasn't the right time. She wouldn't believe me.

Whether she heard it or not, she just brushed it off like it was nothing. That alone hurt, but I was willing to let it go. I couldn't confront her about it. I couldn't ask her whether she heard me say it or not. Asking her meant that I was brave enough to face the consequence if she ever felt anything other than love for me. I didn't have that courage just yet. I had to collect myself and maybe one day I could try again. For now, I would just leave it alone. The most important thing at this very moment was for her to allow me to see her, whether it'd be here or in Paris.

"I can't, Edward." It was like somebody punched me in my gut and my breath whooshed from my chest. I could feel my eyes prickle with tears, but I blinked it away. Determination was etched in every fiber of my being, and I refused to be deterred from my goal of winning Bella back.

She wasn't giving up on us this easily. I wouldn't let her. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and I knew I caused them. She tried to push past me again. This time I grabbed hold of her waist and held her firm to me, imprisoning her.

"Bella, just this once…please forgive me." I reached a hand to her face and brushed a tear away. "I won't let you down again. I promise!" I stared at her mesmerizing brown eyes, unable to breathe as I waited for her response. It was like eons before she spoke.

"I'm afraid," she whispered so softly.

"Don't be," I caressed her cheek. "This time around, I'll do my best not to disappoint you."

The loud sigh was all the answer that I got. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me away. I allowed her some distance. I had only known Bella for a short while, but her silence was my answer. She had already decided to see me again.

She was standing a couple of feet away from the door, looking so uncertain. Maybe she was debating on what to say. Over thinking it would make her change her mind, so I decided to speak before she started doing that. "So, I'll be seeing you again," I stated, a little less enthusiastic than what I was feeling. I was trying hard to hide my smile. I was triumphant. "Please," I added for emphasis and smirked. Not uttering even one word, she just nodded in response. She made her way towards the door. Just as she was about to step out, I remembered something. "Wait," I yelled.

Quickly grabbing the jewelry box from the floor where I had thrown it earlier, I handed the black velvet box to her. "This is yours. Take it, please."

Her expression was shock and confusion. Her brows knitted together as she pushed my hand that was holding the box back and muttered, "No, this doesn't belong to me." With that, she turned around to leave again.

"Bella," I said loudly. The low growl from her made me cringe a little. "Where can I find you?" I asked.

"Dammit, Edward! You know where I live. You even ambushed me there," she said sarcastically. I almost laughed out loud because she looked so cute like this. Laughing at her now wouldn't do me any good in winning her back.

"In Paris. Where can I find you?" I asked, ignoring her sarcasm.

She cocked her eyebrow as she said, "You're the one who is dead-set on following me there. You have the resources, you figure it out!" Without a goodbye, she left me there gaping.

_Feisty._ I like it.

Her location in Paris wouldn't be a problem. In truth, it was exciting that she was making me work harder to find her. I would just call the head of our security division. Done deal in no time.

My gaze lingered on the jewelry box in my hands. There would come a day when I would be returning this and putting it around her lovely neck. This belonged to her. It was her birthstone. This was meant to be hers. She deserved this, even though she thought otherwise. All I would have to do was show her.

The real question was whether I deserved her or not.

xxxxxxxxxx

Going straight home from the hotel to change into fresh clothes made me late going to the office. My driver, Dimitri, tried his best to get me through traffic, but I was still thirty minutes late. It didn't, however, affect my chirpiness. I was on a high. Even the possibility of my father checking up on me didn't dampen my good mood.

As expected, my father had already popped in to check on me a half an hour ago. Peter, my assistant, had informed me when I arrived that 'Mr. Carlisle Cullen wanted to speak to me as soon as I stepped into the building'.

Not even a few minutes passed before my father arrived. He didn't even bother to knock.

"Edward, you were late today," he muttered, irritated. "Is this how you set an example for the employees?" he asked mockingly.

"Good morning to you too, Father," I said perkily. I wouldn't let him ruin my cheerful morning, whichever way he would try to bully me.

Not bothering to sit down, he just stood there glaring at me with pure annoyance etched on his face. I knew this was just a short visit. Or I hoped it was.

"Did you do this on purpose?" he asked incredulously.

"What? Being late?" I asked, confused. "Of course not, Father. You know I try to be professional all the time."

He snorted and smirked. "You mean to tell me, this…" he gestured towards me "…is professional?" I looked down to what I was wearing and I couldn't help but smile. Instead of the usual suit I wore for work, I chose to wear jeans and a blue button down shirt. Since I wouldn't be staying long, I didn't see the need for my usual formal work attire.

Not being a patient man, my father didn't wait for my reasoning. "So, why the hell are you dressed like that?" His voice had so much disdain in it. I shrugged and waited for him to tell me what he really wanted to say. Surely, my clothes weren't the cause of his unexpected visit this morning.

"Where are the files for the Volturi account?" he asked. "I have the meeting in…" he looked at his watch "…about 15 minutes."

Opening my case, I pulled out the file I finished reviewing the day before and handed it to him.

"I went over it. Their whole approach in marketing is exceptional. I gave it to Eric a couple of days ago to check if my assessment was right. He confirmed that I am," I informed him nonchalantly. Eric was the VP in Marketing, and he had the skills and knowledge with these kinds of things. The Volturi account was my pet project when I started as the CEO trainee, and I had worked damn hard to make sure that the takeover would be smooth sailing. However, I was no longer up for the position as CEO, and the account wouldn't be under my department now. I had to rely on my father to handle it from here.

Looking at him, he started scanning the pages and seemed to have forgotten about me. This was my cue to exit before I said anything that would piss my father off.

"So now that I have finished my job here…" I said, gathering my jacket that was draped on my chair "…I think it's time for me to go."

Not waiting for a response, I left my father alone inside of my office. He already had all he needed for his meeting – my file on the Volturi account and enough time to go over it himself.

Felix was waiting for me and together we rode the elevator. He had been assigned as my bodyguard ever since I was in my pre-teens. My family had made so many enemies during the course of building the 'Cullen Empire' that having individual security was warranted. Felix's presence was something I was used to by now. Most of the time he would just stay silent; a mere shadow in my background. It was something I appreciated from him.

After Bella left the hotel earlier this morning, I had hassled Jane to give me her itinerary for the day. Once I procured it, I intended to be where Bella was. My goal was to worm my way back into her life and there was nothing she could do about it.

She found me an hour later in the lobby of her posh apartment building, pacing like a caged animal.

She didn't seem too happy to see me, but that was expected. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. Her beautifully arched brows knitted in frustration as she surveyed the lobby for something or someone. I had called Angela on my way here and duped her into thinking Bella agreed to ride with me to her photo shoot. Now Bella was left without a ride, and she would have no choice but go there with me.

"Well, you agreed to see me… so here I am," I gave her my most dazzling smile in the hopes that she wouldn't be too pissed off. I knew I was pushing my luck, but I had to strike while the iron was hot. I had already convinced her earlier today that I would be visiting her in Paris. Albeit her initial protest, I did get my way and she did agree to meet with me when I would visit. Peter had already been instructed, and Graham from security was already investigating where she would be staying even though Bella hadn't left the States yet.

Bella was still frantically looking around and started to fumble with her bag, eventually producing her cell phone. I guessed she would be calling her assistant so I told her that Angela wouldn't be bringing her and I was. At first it seemed that she would rather take a cab, but when she checked her watch and saw that she would be late she eventually relented and got into the limo. I was fucking elated. Another score for me!

Not much was said when we were inside the car. Well, she didn't say much. I, on the other hand, tried to engage her in conversation, but she ignored me throughout the ride. I gave up eventually and just stared and marveled at how beautiful she was. The constant frown and pursing of the lips didn't deter me from ogling her. I wanted every part of her etched into my brain; something to treasure just in case she would change her mind again.

Arriving at an old building in the area of Park Lane, I followed her, inviting myself to the shoot. I felt confident I was making headway when Bella allowed me to bring her here but that plummeted when I was denied access to the building. Bella didn't even acknowledge my existence when the security asked her if I was her companion. I was left behind and definitely looking stupid just standing there all dressed up with nowhere to go. Luckily for me, Felix was an acquaintance of the guard on post so I was allowed entrance after a few minutes debating and bribing.

Felix accompanying me inside didn't sit well with my plan to stay inconspicuous. As soon as I was within ten feet of the shoot, it was like every single person turned to me. Their eyes didn't just pass me, but it lingered and assessed. I should've expected this. My family was frequently featured in the society pages of New York Times, so it shouldn't have surprised me when recognition was clear on their faces. I didn't care what they would say. I was more concerned of what Bella would think. She stopped talking to a dark-haired man and glared at me. _Maybe this coming here wasn't a good idea after all._

Bella ignored me after giving me the scowl of the century. Her anger was something I didn't need right now. I didn't know what to feel when she continued to ignore me. I was relieved she didn't confront me about insinuating myself here, but on the other hand, I was insulted she chose to ignore me. Everyone else present were clearly trying to catch my attention, which I myself ignored.

When I surveyed the room, I saw Angela. She was looking panicked, and I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. I didn't want her to be in trouble because of what I did earlier. I would defend her to Bella if it ever came to that. It was after all my fault, and it was just right. Angela was a very good assistant for Bella. Aside from being loyal, she was a good friend to her, which I was grateful for.

I was pushed into a corner, and Angela just informed me that she would come back for me when she was through getting Bella settled in make-up. I never came to any of Bella's gigs before so I never knew these things took quite some time to set up. There were people who kept adjusting the lights and watching them do it was giving me a headache. If I wasn't here for Bella, I would've bailed by now.

Angela entertained me, providing me with refreshments. The people who recognized me tried to come and say hello, but Felix prevented them from doing so. His entire physique, not to mention his demeanor, intimidated people. Besides, I was uncomfortable of people just being overly friendly because I was afraid they only wanted something from me. I was a Cullen and that name alone could move mountains. Felix made it possible for people to stay away, and this was one moment I was grateful he was there. These people were in show business for god's sake, I didn't know whether they were true or fake.

The photographer I only knew as 'Luis' came up to me and made conversation. I had no choice but to chat with him. I didn't know how they worked in this business, and I wasn't sure how much clout this 'Luis' photographer had, but I wouldn't jeopardize Bella's career by being rude to him. As the minutes passed, I was holding in my temper. 'Luis' was clearly sucking up to me, making remarks about my family and my connection. I wasn't here because of that. I was really tempted to tell him what I thought of him, in a not so nice way… but I thought better of it. So for the last few minutes, I just nodded to whatever the hell he was talking about.

It seemed like hours before I saw Bella, but when I did, my jaw dropped. She was in a very see-through robe that left very little to the imagination. I wanted to reach out and cover her with my jacket. Her panties and bra were visible under the sheer fabric of the robe that only reached mid-thigh, exposing her mile long legs for everyone to see. I knew she wouldn't appreciate my being possessive so I just stood there with my hands clenched. I waited for her to remove it, but to my relief it was her costume. She would be modeling while eating chocolate on the bed, looking seductive. I really didn't fucking understand what chocolates had to do with perfume. Having to watch Bella in that very sheer and sexy robe was grating on my nerves, and I wanted to wrap up the whole shoot. I knew I didn't have the right to do that. If this had happened a couple of months ago, I knew I would've made a scene, and Bella would have been pissed off.

_Oh hell! Maybe this was some sort of punishment I had to endure. _

I was clenching my hands so hard my nails were digging into the skin of my palm. Angela might have seen it, and she pitied me because she made a point of telling me that this was just the usual routine, and Bella wouldn't be removing the robe. There wouldn't be any more skin revealed than what was shown by her very short robe. I nodded and returned my gaze to Bella's form on the bed.

I endured the whole shoot and thankfully I was able to hold in my temper. I had to be patient with all the activities swirling around me. I just concentrated on Bella and everything seemed to come in order for me.

Eventually, the shoot finished, and I waited another half hour for Bella to be ready to leave. For me, this was the best time because I would be able to be with her again.

She walked towards me, still looking refreshed even after the long hours in front of the camera. "You waited for me," she stated, deadpan. I didn't know what she thought of that, but I wished she appreciated me waiting for her.

"Yeah, I wanted to spend time with you," I told her while I scratched my head. As we walked out, 'Luis' suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking my way. He blabbered about things I wasn't concerned of again. Wanting to get rid of him as fast as I could, I just nodded to everything he said, never actually hearing what he meant. After several minutes, he seemed satisfied and waved us goodbye, but not without giving me his calling card. It was clear that his intention in befriending me was because I had the potential to further his career. I wasn't even in show business, but he was sucking up to me. _How pathetic is that?_

The expression on Bella's face was something between infuriation and confusion. I shrugged it off and started walking beside her. Angela and Felix were a step behind, giving both Bella and I some measure of privacy, even though we weren't actually talking.

We were at the entrance when Bella faced me. She snatched the calling card that was still in my hand and crumpled it. Crossing her arms against her chest, the fury in her eyes was obvious while she hissed, "What the hell was that about, Edward?"

"What?" I asked confused. I really didn't know what she was making a fuss about, but I guessed it had to do with 'Luis'. Her brows were furrowed together, and it was making deep creases on her forehead.

"That!" She waved her hand at the now retreating form of 'Luis'. "Why are you suddenly so friendly with him? I don't fucking appreciate you interfering in my affairs, Edward, especially when it comes to my job!"

"What the…" I asked her incredulously. I didn't even fucking know the photographer.

"Are you trying to pay him off or something?" she asked, and I literally gaped at her. Where in the hell was she getting all these ideas?

"No!" I replied. It suddenly dawned on me what it looked like with 'Luis'. I guessed she thought I was meddling with her career when she saw me being handed the calling card.

"Oh my God, Bella…it's not what you think. I didn't even know your photographer until he introduced himself to me," I told her honestly. "I don't plan on doing anything. He was the one trying to suck up to me."

Her eyes narrowed, and I didn't know whether she believed what I was saying or not.

"When you were in make-up, he came up to me and talked about things I don't know shit about. Mostly, about people I might know. He kept on insinuating that I could help him..." I recounted what had happened earlier.

"Why didn't you just say anything?" she asked, her surprise was evident.

"I really wanted to punch his lights out, but thought of you, and you wouldn't have liked it," I informed her, shrugging. "I knew it wouldn't sit well with you if I destroyed his face, so I just listened to him rambling bullshit until he finished. Then he followed me just now…you saw and heard what he said."

There was still hesitation on her face, but she gave me a small smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I mouthed, surprised.

"For handling 'Luis' the way you did. He's an asshole, but he works with my agency, so whether I like it or not, I will be seeing him again," she said softly, her eyes were gazing downwards, not meeting mine.

I couldn't help but grin. My girl just thanked me, and I was giddy as shit. Even her not riding back with me didn't affect me that much. Her demeanor towards me had changed and that gave me courage to continue with what I was doing: to court her steadfastly.

* * *

**To all the readers who continue to review, thank you! I love reading all your thoughts on this Bella and Edward. =) **

**Now, do it again and make me smile. Lol!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

Thanks to** Skyebella98**, **Elvirina **and **Mama23keiki** for helping me put this chapter into shape. =)

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I appreciate all your thoughts on this story. =)

So, here you go.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**BPOV**

I rubbed my forehead with my fingers, willing my headache to go away. I was mentally and physically exhausted, but I didn't have it in me to go to sleep even for a few minutes. There was nothing else to do but nap or muse. The latter I had been doing for almost the entire flight.

The blonde flight attendant interrupted my rumination. She hovered over me, offering me some champagne. Taking the glass of the sparkling wine, I slowly sipped on the sweet liquid. Surprisingly, it calmed me a bit.

Everything in my life was just a big mess right now.

I hadn't quite gotten to really think about what had happened to my sister because if I did, I would have broken down and everybody in this plane would know about it. That wouldn't sit well with me trying to be inconspicuous.

The look on my face and my blotchy eyes would have alerted the attendants, as well as some of the first class passengers, that something was very wrong. It was a good thing the seat beside me was empty because I wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with anyone.

I was sure by now the press had gotten word about what had happened to Rose.

Never in my life had I expected that something like this would happen. I should have seen it. Maybe I did see it, but I just ignored the signs. Or maybe I was so pre-occupied with my own problems that I unconsciously pushed aside all the warnings that screamed things between Rose and Royce would precipitate to this. There were a lot of things I would have done differently had I known this would be the result of the squabbles I had witnessed.

Rose was adamant for us not to intervene between her and Royce's relationship, especially in the past few months. Even the incident I had witnessed a week before I left for Paris had just been brushed off, mainly because Rose really didn't make a fuss about it.

"_Fuck, you're such an asshole!" The voice of Rosalie resonated outside the door of our apartment. Just as I was about to get inside, I heard a loud crash. I rushed to the sound of the commotion and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Rosalie sitting on the floor, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed._

_Royce was scowling at her and pushed past me before I was able to say anything. I heard the loud banging of the door as he slammed it closed when he left._

_Scrambling towards Rose, I engulfed her in my arms and allowed her to cry on my shoulder. Rubbing my hand on her back, I tried to soothe her as best I could. When she was in control of herself again, she raised her head and gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes._

"_What happened, Ro?" I asked softly. She didn't say anything but pushed something into my palm. I saw it was the car figurine my mother had given Rosalie when we were younger. I gasped when I saw that it was broken. Rosalie had a fixation on this particular thing that Renee gave it to her just before she died. She treasured this just like I did my guitar._

_I looked at my sister and saw her tearing up again, and I gave her a hug. Clenching my fist at her back, I tried to calm myself and not let her see that I was as upset as she was. "Don't worry, Ro. We'll just look for something similar to this one." She cried even harder._

"_Bu…but…this was the...the last…t-thing she gave me," Rose sobbed as she reached for the broken glass figurine from my hand._

"_Shhh…shhhh," I said, trying to calm her. "Don't upset yourself over this. She would understand."_

_It took another couple of minutes to calm her down. When she was in control of her emotions, she explained what happened. Royce was pissed that she had announced to the press that they were getting married. When she started to explain her side, he just got even angrier and started to throw things around, including the glass figurine, which she always had by her nightstand._

_He was such an asshole! He deserved some tongue lashing for his actions towards my sister, but I forced myself to just shut up and say nothing. I didn't want another mental breakdown from her. She was so sensitive these days that she cried herself to sleep at night. The last time I had told her what I thought of her man, it didn't end so well. I felt so sorry that I promised not to do it again. For the past few weeks their fights became frequent, and I was having a really bad feeling about it. I had even mentioned to Jasper that the situation between my sister and her fiancé was getting worse, and he was just as concerned as I was. Jasper threatened to do all sorts of damage to Royce, but Rosalie defended him like he was a saint. If it weren't for her precarious condition, I would have fought tooth and nail just to separate her from that prick. Respecting her wishes to let her handle this on her own was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make. _

_After two hours, Royce had returned with a bouquet of flowers in hand. His feeble attempt of forgiveness made me want to smack him. I was disgusted by his arrogance. It was clear on his expression, as well as his actions, that he knew his brash behavior would easily be overlooked. If it weren't for my sister, her eyes lighting up upon the sight of Royce, I would've kicked him out of the apartment. But seeing the happiness on Rose's face made me hold my tongue and remain silent. They left me alone in the living room as they retreated to Rose's room for some privacy._

Maybe if I had said something, she wouldn't be in a hospital bed right now.

I looked at my watch. We had only half an hour to go before we reached New York. I had left Charles de Gaulle airport seven hours ago, knowing for sure that my internship was at stake. I had explained to Jessica the reason for my immediate departure and she understood. But she explained that she couldn't guarantee I could come back to Paris as an intern for her or for Conde Nast. I knew my chance of having that internship again was slim to none, but my sister needed me. I didn't want to think about how I was throwing all my hard work out the window, so to speak, for her. So with a heavy heart, I told Jessica I understood whatever they decided on. The important thing was I going home to New York as soon as I could.

I hadn't even roamed the city of Paris and enjoyed the scenery since I had only been there for two weeks when Jasper had called and told me that Rose was in the hospital. She had an accident where she slipped and crashed forcefully into the glass wall during an argument with Royce—or so he said! The fall must have been quite hard because she had bled profusely, placing the baby in immediate danger. She had cuts all over her body from the shattered glass. As I had boarded the plane, Jasper had called again to inform me that he was at the hospital and awaiting news. He didn't know for sure how Rose and the baby were doing, but he was hoping they were in good condition since there was no need for surgery.

I just wished I knew for sure that they were okay. Rose and Jasper were my only family, and I wouldn't know what I would do if something were to happen to either one of them.

Closing my eyes, I tried to force the tears back. She was my rock, and I couldn't fathom how I would deal if something bad happened to her. I had realized earlier in my life that nothing was easy; nothing was free. I had to work for everything I had now. Even when I was in high school, I had to work two jobs to scrape by so that I could graduate. It wasn't easy, but it was bearable because I had Rose beside me. No matter what happened, good or bad, she was there to celebrate or to cry with me. She was the cheerleader to all my plans, my motivator when I thought there was nothing to celebrate about. My mother's death was so painful that I couldn't have survived it if I didn't have Rose. She had guided and comforted me every step of the way. She was like my guardian angel, just wrapped up in a bitchy form. The last thought made me smile. Yeah, she really was a bitch when she wanted to be.

The entire flight was uncomfortable for me. Even the soft cushion seats didn't do anything to take away the tension. I was so on edge the whole time that I couldn't sit still. I made several visits to the lavatory in the span of an hour. The other passengers in business class must have thought I had bladder problems.

After several glasses of champagne, I felt light headed and luckily the seatbelt sign had switched on. The pilot finally announced that we would be landing, and I buckled my seatbelt. I didn't have any baggage to claim since I wanted to get out of the airport as soon as possible. My things would be shipped to the States as soon as it could be arranged.

I made my way through the bustling JFK airport, wary of the people. I wasn't conceited, but I knew some people recognized me and gawked. I kept my head down and looked at the floor as I walked, afraid someone would come over and start chatting with me, delaying my departure from the airport. Luckily, no one approached me and for that I was grateful. Before I even realized it, I was in front of the departure area and searching for Angela. It was a shock to me that she was standing with Edward's personal bodyguard, Felix. I made my way towards them, frowning at Angela in particular. I couldn't help but feel anything but irritation at this. Felix was talking on his phone, nodding slightly in greeting.

Angela smiled tentatively while I stared at her, my confusion and infuriation clear on my face. As I got closer, she touched my arm and whispered, "I'll explain as soon as we're in the limo." The frown I knew etched on my forehead just deepened. _What the hell? What limo?_

The car materialized in front of me. Edward's car. I should have known. Not wanting to make a fuss and delay my arrival at the hospital, I just accepted Edward's help. I knew he was involved in this somehow. It was his car and his bodyguard after all. Opening the door for us, Felix waited until both Angela and I were settled in before he closed it then settled himself in front with the driver. We rode silently for a few minutes before Angela cleared her throat. "Isabella, I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry. Mr. Cullen insisted I use his car since it would be more convenient."

"When did you see him?" I asked, my voice clipped. She should've informed me about this. She was biting her nails, and I knew she was agitated. But I didn't have time to set her at ease. I was already so wound up, I would burst if she didn't start telling me what the hell was happening.

"A half hour or so ago…at the hospital." Her voice was soft. _Oh, great! I had to deal with all this shit and now Edward too._ I closed my eyes again and took a long deep breath.

Changing the topic to what was really important, I placed my hand on her exposed knees and squeezed to encourage her to tell me the truth, good or bad. I needed to hear it even if it would hurt me severely. "I need you to tell me how Rose is?" I pleaded with her meekly. My heart was hammering against my chest. "Please."

Her smile should have appeased me, but sadly it didn't. "I really don't know the specifics, but Jasper told me, they – the baby and Rose – are in stable condition," she told me. "You don't have to worry anymore, Isabella."

I released a sigh of relief and slumped back onto the leather cushion of the car. That was all that mattered. I hadn't realized I was still clutching Angela's knee and gripping on it so hard my nails were digging into her skin until I heard her soft whimper. My eyes widened as I saw the grimace on her face.

"Oh my God, Ang," I gasped out loud as I jerked my hand away. Leaning forward, I checked to see what damage I had done to her skin. Reddish marks were visible, and I immediately felt guilty. I raised my eyes to hers, already feeling the tears threatening to fall. Not noticing my wet eyes, she just shook her head and brushed it off, shushing me as I said my apologies.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before she turned to face me. Concern was written all over her face, and I began to panic. "I just want you to be prepared. There are a lot of reporters outside the hospital, waiting some kind of information. It's chaos out there."

That shouldn't be a surprise to me since I was used to my privacy being invaded, but it still came as a shock. Maybe I expected Jane to have kept this under wraps. "Damn, is it really out?" I blurted out. She nodded and I huffed.

"That's why Mr. Cullen lent me this car," she informed me. "He was afraid you'd be hounded by the press once they saw you. At least his bodyguard can help."

"Do you think he's still there?" I asked stupidly. _Of course he would still be there, we still had his car_. He has so many cars that he could have used one of those and be gone by now. But not without Felix he wouldn't.

"Yes," she said confidently. "He said he wanted to wait for you."

I nodded, biting my lip nervously. Angela was staring at me with a look I couldn't quite understand. "He also arranged for Rose's needs, including securing the whole building." She looked awestruck as she talked about Edward, and I couldn't help but smile. "That man is clearly still so in love with you," she said with a dreamy look and sighed. "I wished I had a man like that."

"Ang," I warned her, and she looked at me as if I just slapped her.

"Oops," she whispered but mumbled something like 'I was just telling the truth', but I wasn't sure. I didn't ask her anything else about Edward because I didn't want to encourage her. This was not a time to dredge up what was still between Edward and me. Rose and the baby were my primary concern. I would deal with Edward later.

It was as she had told me. Once we had arrived at the hospital, I could see reporters outside the building, awaiting information about Rosalie. As the limo slowed down, some of them scrambled to come near us, shouting questions I didn't intend to address.

Stepping out of the car quickly, I hurried past the crowd. Felix was doing his best to try and shield me from every reporter as we fought to reach the entrance. As we neared, I could see a couple of policemen blocking the main entrance, checking every person going inside, preventing reporters to pass.

The smell of antiseptic was the first thing that assaulted me when the doors to the building opened. I had only taken a couple of steps when Jasper had me in his embrace. I hugged him tight before pushing away, wanting more information.

"Where is she?" I asked, desperate to see personally how she was doing.

"She's sleeping," he said. He rested his hand on my waist as we walked towards the chairs in one corner. "She almost lost the baby because she bled quite a lot. She fell and hit her abdomen somewhat hard, which caused the placenta to almost detach. Thank God the baby's still fine after all that happened."

He smiled, showing off those cute dimples of his, relief reflecting through his blue eyes. "The doctor already gave her a medicine, Isoxsuprine—I really hope I got that right. Anyway, it's a drug to help the placenta have a better attachment to the uterus." He reached for my hand and placed it in between his. "But she needs to be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy." I nodded, still consoled with the fact nothing was wrong with them.

"What about Royce? I'm going to kill him," I muttered. The mere thought of the scumbag was making me angry. "He better not be here."

"I threw him out a couple of hours ago," he said, his voice gritty. "Edward even helped me get rid of him." He gave me a mischievous smile after he mentioned Edward's name. I tried to open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Yes, he's still here, Little Bird," he turned around and scanned the room. "Somewhere."

And like in the movies, Edward suddenly appeared out of nowhere, sauntering towards us ever so slowly. His eyes landed on me, and they didn't waver. The heat of his gaze was burning into me like fire. I suddenly felt self-conscious and discreetly tucked the strand of hair behind my ear. I knew I looked like shit, but I couldn't do anything about it now. _Why_ _did I care anyway how I looked? Just because he looked so gorgeous even at three in the morning, didn't mean I also had to_.

Jasper might have seen the silent exchange. He untangled his hands from mine. "I'll just go see if I can find the doctor. I still need to talk to him about some things." He stood up slowly and tilted my chin. "I'll be near, don't worry." He gave me a meaningful look before turning around. He nodded his head to Edward as he passed him.

I waited until he was only a few feet and then patted the seat beside me. Running his hand through his hair nervously, he slowly made his way towards me.

"Thank you," I whispered as I reached for his hand and rubbed it. I didn't want to kiss him for the fear he would interpret it into something else rather than gratitude. We had so many unresolved issues that I didn't want to complicate more than it already was. His warm hands felt so comfortable in mine. I held on tightly.

Edward and his family had a lot of influence in this hospital since they were a big contributor to the funding here. Angela had briefed me on what Edward had done so far to help us, but Jasper's friendly demeanor towards him meant he did quite a lot.

"No need to thank me," he said shyly as he stared at me with that crooked smile that I loved. "I couldn't allow something bad to happen to her and the baby because it would infinitely affect me also."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. The exhaustion was taking its toll on me since I was having a hard time focusing and understanding.

"If she's hurt, you'll be sad," he whispered as his eyes softened. He reached to cup my face in his palm, and I unashamedly leaned towards it, loving the warmth of his touch. "Then I'll be sad."

"Edward, you didn't have to." He had no obligation to me or my family. But that didn't mean what he had done wasn't appreciated.

"I'm here, Bella. If you need anything, just tell me and I'll try to help as best I can."

I nodded then unconsciously leaned forward and rested my tired head on his shoulder. His warmth comforted me in a way I couldn't describe. I didn't know how long we sat there, his hands rubbing my arm while I inhaled his heavenly scent, soothing me.

Hearing Jasper calling my name, I opened my eyes to see him motioning for me to come and join him and the doctor he was speaking to. I was conscious that I was still in Edward's warm embrace. Reluctantly, I slowly separated myself from him. As we stood, Edward quickly grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together in a possessive gesture. This simple touch gave me strength, and I squeezed it in return. I wanted to let him know I appreciated his touch. Peripherally, I could see his lips curve upwards into a smile, and I couldn't help but do the same. We made our way towards Jasper with our hands clasped together.

* * *

**Okay, you know the drill. Review please. **

**You can also PM or tweet me. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

Thanks to **Elvirina **and **Mama23keiki** for helping me put this chapter into shape. =)

To the lovely **Katiecav** who reviewed this story in **TheWaywardPushers**, thank you! *big hugs and smooches*

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

BPOV

I was hovering at Rosalie's bed, trying to get her to eat something. Ordering her favorite burger didn't make any difference to her appetite, which was non-existent at this point. She remained difficult, not eating even one little bite and pushing the greasy food away. Her IV had been removed and there were no more supplementary nutrients available for her and the baby. Ingesting something was the only way to ensure that she not only got her strength back, but also nourish the baby in her womb. If she didn't eat something, I was afraid she would harm her baby.

The argument between her and Royce had been because she wanted to start planning their wedding. I didn't quite understand why he even proposed to her, when it was quite clear that he didn't plan to go through with the wedding. Now, it was definite that there was no King-Hale nuptial happening. Her depression deepened, especially when Jenks advised her to file a restraining order against Royce. I knew she still loved him, but I also knew she wouldn't get back together with him even if he begged on his knees, crawling. He had endangered their baby's life and that was a mortal sin in Rose's book. After egging her for a few days, she finally relented and told Jenks to get the restraining order, which was quickly approved and placed effectively against Royce a couple of hours later. She was adamant, however, not to press charges against her baby daddy. She believed it wouldn't do any good to put him behind bars. She didn't want her baby to blame her for their daddy being in jail. Even if that bastard slapped her so hard that she ended up in a hospital bed, she still wanted nothing bad to happen to Royce.

We didn't press the issue because of her condition, postponing this discussion to a later date.

I knew I couldn't start to comprehend how she felt, and I was trying my best to understand her stand on all of this. Even if I didn't agree with her choices, I would still be there to support her. She was trying to be brave for the baby; it was obvious that she was. But the stress of it all was getting to her. She would sometimes just space out and forget that she had to take care of herself and eat something. Someone else was depending on her with their life.

"Ro," I said exasperatingly. "You have to eat. I even bought you your favorite barbecue burger…from that joint at the corner of Downing St. that you love so much."

Her body was facing towards me, but she remained curled up on her side. Her mouth was in a defiant pout. She was being so stubborn, and I wanted to shake her so she could see some sense. She looked like a fragile child in that fetal position. I just sighed out loud in annoyance. "Think about the baby, Ro."

That did the trick. She rolled onto her back oh so slowly and raised her eyes to me, reaching reluctantly for the burger I was offering. I helped her get settled in a more comfortable position, fluffing her pillows and adjusting it so she could start on her meal. I handed her the juice I had for her on the movable tray table in front of her.

As she slowly consumed the burger, my smile widened, relieved that she at least was getting some food. She was trying her best to be strong, and it made me proud of her.

She was still munching on her meal when Jasper strode in. He looked harassed and quite pissed off.

"Damn, pesky reporters," he muttered just as the door to the room closed. He leaned in to place a kiss on Rosalie's forehead, snatching one hash brown from the tray as he did. "They're still outside, fucking waiting like a predator for their prey," he mumbled as he started eating the potato. He strode towards the couch, which was on the other side of the room opposite the bed. The potato he was eating was gone before he even reached the sofa. He plopped down on the couch with a loud thump and crossed his leg where his right ankle was resting on the other knee, showing off those new boots he had bought just before I left for Paris.

"J, what did the doctor say?" I had ordered him to go look for Dr. Wright – the obstetrician Edward had requested to take care of my sister. Rose was scheduled to be discharged today, and we were just waiting for the doctor's order on that. Dr. Wright had made Rose stay in this hospital for almost a week to make sure the baby was stable and was doing well. They continued to give her the drug _Isoxsuprine_ to help the placenta attach itself back to the womb. Rose, however, had to lessen her movements to stop any further abruption of the placenta, thus her need to be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. It was a good thing that she was allowed to stand up for a mere hour or two a day, enough for her to have bathroom liberties. "What time did she say we could go?"

"Jane's taking care of the bill," he informed matter-of-factly. As I stared at him, I could thank my lucky stars that he was here when all that happened to Rose. He was supposed to be in San Francisco to negotiate a book deal. He had postponed that meeting to a later date, citing family emergency as the reason for the delay. He was the first one Rose had called when she was left all alone by Royce after she had smashed into the wall. Yes, that bastard left her bleeding on the floor after he had hit her.

"She also has to secure the backdoor to make sure our exit will pass unnoticed by those damn reporters," he drawled, a tinge of that southern accent that girls seemed to swoon over coming out. "It would be another hour or so before we could leave."

The idea that there were people out there who were trying to get a picture of Rosalie like this or that someone was trying to get some kind of information that they would report and feast upon didn't sit well with me. This media debacle was pissing me off. Since Jane couldn't put this incident under wraps, it was to be expected that every news reporter and every paparazzi wanted a piece of the story. It was not even a question of why. Rosalie was one of the top paid supermodels today, while Royce King was the son of the banking magnate, Henry King, who owned several banks across the country. They were the latest gossip or news, whatever you wanted to call it. The media people wanted to question, report, and hash out everything that went down that fateful afternoon in our apartment. They would continue to feast on my sister's misery until they got their money's worth.

This was one price we had to pay for being famous, but it didn't mean we had to like it.

Jasper moved around on the couch, clearly trying to find a comfortable position to lie down.

Turning to check on Rose, I saw her reaction to Jasper's news about the reporters and paparazzi was one of distress and irritation. Though she didn't say anything, the worry she was feeling was still very evident in those beautiful, blue eyes of hers. She took the last bite of the burger, crumpling the wrapper into a ball and leaving it on the folding tray in front of her.

Moving so I could sit at the foot of the bed, I faced her and patted her right leg. "Ro, look at me. It'll be alright, I promise." She gave me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes in response.

"Okay, I trust you," she whispered before pushing the tray away from her body. In preparation for her discharge today, the nurse on duty had removed the IV on Rose's hand earlier. As she tucked her hands in front of her, I could see the small cuts on her arms from the shattered glass. She had used her arms as a shield when she slammed into the glass. It was a good thing that there was no permanent damage to her physical appearance that would need plastic surgery. Not to mention the baby was unharmed.

"Don't worry, sweetie," I informed her, rubbing her ankle over the sheet. "I'll make sure he won't come near you and the baby again." I squeezed her leg to assure her that I was telling the truth. She gave me a nod in response before she closed her eyes.

Leaving her to have a nap, I slowly stood up and turned to talk to Jasper. But he seemed to have drifted off and was already snoring softly in his seat. I decided that it was a good time to start packing up her things so we would be all good and ready to go home. Angela and Beverly, Rose's assistant, were making sure the apartment was cleaned and all ready for her when we arrived home.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the afternoon when Dr. Lisa Wright allowed us to go home. Lisa was a well-known obstetrician in New York and was one of the best in her field. She was so in demand that she had the liberty to choose her patients. She was a close family friend of the Cullens, and Edward had mentioned that Lisa was related to Leah. I had a good feeling the reason she had accepted Rose's case was because Edward had requested it. Knowing Edward had my sister's best interest at heart made me appreciate him more. He could really be an insensitive prick, but he really knew how to take care of the people that I loved. _Was he this caring before and I just didn't notice? Or had he just really changed into this sweet person while we were apart?_ Shrugging, I pushed back all these thoughts. This was not the right time to be thinking about my relationship with Edward again.

Janice, a private nurse we had hired for Rose, was assisting my sister be comfortable in her wheelchair after Jasper carried her to it. Rose was wearing a peach, silk dress that aided in hiding her baby bump. She even commissioned me to help with her hair and make-up so she would still look beautiful. My sister was nothing but vain. She didn't want to be caught off-guard and be snapped looking all pale and unglamorous. If I wasn't so happy she was showing some signs of her old self, I would've rolled my eyes in exasperation at her lameness.

Jane had arranged for an ambulance to leave the hospital as a decoy to the reporters still camping outside the hospital, intentionally hinting Rose would be on it, when in fact, we would have a black SUV waiting for us at the back portion of the hospital.

We were all eager to get home. Jane was pushing Rose in her wheelchair while Jasper and I were behind arguing about inane things. We were piling out to the lobby when something really unexpected happened, a bad turn to my day.

It was as if the whole world halted in a nano-second and restarted in slow motion. I stopped dead in my tracks. The emotions going through me couldn't be explained, and I was sure I looked pale because I felt ready to faint.

There, just a couple of feet away from us, was Charlie Swan. He was sitting in his wheelchair while Billy Black was standing behind him. A woman, who looked like she was his private nurse, was hovering beside Billy. Charlie's brown eyes, the same color as mine, were shifting back and forth between my sister and me. I was so shocked I couldn't even scowl at him. My body started shaking, and I was afraid I would topple down to the floor.

Suddenly, Rose's head turned and her gaze fell on me. Her confusion was reflected in her eyes, and all I could do was stare right back. I was sorry I couldn't appease her. The conflicting feeling rushing through me made me unable to go and comfort her. All I knew happening was, my chest started to feel so tight that I had hard time breathing. I felt Jasper's hand on my arm, but it didn't do anything for me. It didn't soothe me in any way. My eyes were still on Rose, and I took two steps towards her and whispered, "I'm sorry." My father's presence made me angry. He had no right to be here, even if he came here for Rose's benefit and not mine. I still refused to deal with him—now or ever. Whether or not Rose would choose to acknowledge his presence now, I would be forced to leave her alone with him even in her precarious condition. That was what I was apologizing for. I only hoped she would understand what I was about to do.

She gave me a wary smile before I moved my eyes from hers and stared back at the man whose last name I shared. He was trying to stand and was clearly having some difficulty doing it. The hands that offered him some help were pushed aside as he tried persistently to rise from his seat by himself. His eyes were still darting between Rose and me, but eventually settled on mine.

Tearing my gaze, I scanned the room in haste and suddenly found myself looking at a pair of piercing green eyes. They were full of worry and pity. _Damn it, I don't want him to see me like this_. Involuntarily, I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Edward started to walk towards where I was standing and I panicked. My already shaky legs started to wobble, and I knew pretty soon I would slump down on the floor if I didn't start moving. I needed to get away from my father and everyone else witnessing this situation. The tightening of my chest was increasing, and I had to take a deep shaky breath before I ran from Charlie and everyone else. My eyes were tearing up from all the emotions running through me that I was fighting to feel. I struggled to take long, deep breaths so I could hold onto the last remains of control that I had.

I started running and pushed past Edward who was standing near the vending machine a couple of feet away from us. I heard someone calling my name but I ignored it, just needing to get as far away as possible from the man I hated the most of all in this world. I only stopped when I saw the door to the stairs, giving me the chance to have temporary solitude.

Sitting on one of the steps, I hung my head between my knees. The trembling of my hands was obvious, and I gripped the sides of my jeans as I tried to control my raging emotions. My chest was so tight that I thought I would faint. Inhaling and exhaling deeply and slowly, I tried to think of happy thoughts so I could just forget about what had just happened—if only I could.

Suddenly I felt warm hands touching my arm, and I raised my head. Edward. My eyes were tearing up again, but I wouldn't allow myself to break down. Charlie didn't deserve anything from me, especially not my tears.

"Bella, baby...it's okay. I'm here," he whispered and sat down beside me, locking one of my trembling hands between his. He started rubbing my very cold fingers and it felt good. Unconsciously, I started bobbing my knees up and down in agitation. _Shit… shit… shit!_ I had never prepared myself to face Charlie, because I never planned to see him ever again. So now that I had, I didn't know what to do… or how to feel.

I stayed silent, and Edward did the same, not saying anything but just continued to rub and squeeze my hands. He left me alone with my thoughts. I didn't know what to say to him because in the first place, I didn't even know how I felt that he was here with me… on this goddamn dirty stairs.

I should feel grateful he had felt the need to go to me, but at this point all I wanted was to curl up on my bed and rest my head on the pillows. All these feelings were fucking with my head – the anger, the hurt, the confusion, the hatred – they were all coming in fast and furious, and I couldn't decipher what to feel first or how to handle it. My body was shutting down as a defense mechanism, and I almost felt like… like I was numb.

Standing up abruptly, I tried to decide what to do next but eventually sat down again. Edward had released my hand when I stood up, but he didn't make another move to touch me again. It was a good thing because his touch would eventually soothe me and I knew I would cry. I was sure of it. I knew I was only a few seconds away from showing how much I was still affected by my father. I had tried my damn best, even before my mother died, to be indifferent to him. It had been exactly five years since I last saw him up close and personal, but I felt like I was still that girl, the teenager who had begged him to let my mother be buried in the place where they first met, to which he blatantly refused for some unknown reason.

I could never forgive Charlie. Seeing him just reminded me how much I hated his guts. There were still so many issues that I thought I was over, but clearly wasn't.

Laying my head on my knees, I breathed in heavily and wiped my unshed tears angrily. I stayed like that for god knows how long, pondering and musing about all the fucked up things that had happened in my life. I had even forgotten Edward was still beside me until he whispered something, and I raised my head.

"Huh?" I murmured hoarsely, as if I had cried myself out. He reached his hand to my cheek and slowly caressed it with his knuckles.

"We have to go, Bella." I slowly glanced at my watch and gasped when I saw that we had been here for almost an hour. I didn't realize I had been pondering that long. He was staring and waiting for me so I nodded and slowly stretched my stiff legs before standing up.

He reached for my hand and intertwined it with his, just like the last time. This was getting to be a habit. I might get used to this again.

"Everyone left a while ago," he started and glanced my way. "You have to ride home with me, Bella."

"You stayed," I blurted, silently cursing myself for saying the last thing I had intended to come out of my mouth. He stopped walking and faced me. He had a slight frown on his face as he took a step closer, leaving only a few inches of space between us.

"Yes," he whispered as he traced my lower lip. I closed my eyes, appreciating his touch and trying to dwell on it so I would feel something other than the numbness and the weakness after seeing Charlie. "I'm not going anywhere, baby. You just have to get used to me being around again."

I checked his face, expecting him to look smug that I was allowing him this close to me. But the smirk I was guessing was nowhere, but in its place was only worry and care.

I had promised myself I would deal with my issues with him after I made sure Rose was okay, and I would do that. But, however bad the timing was, I knew for certain that I wanted him back in my life… so very much. So this time I reached up on my toes and pecked him on the lips. It was just a small kiss but the effect of it was anything but.

When I pulled back and opened my eyes, everything seemed better. Maybe because he was smiling that dazzling smile and his eyes were twinkling. I knew without a doubt there was no going back now.

* * *

**Yay! Bella is slowly letting Edward in again. I loved writing this chappie...so I really hope you liked reading it. ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

Thanks to** Skyebella98 **and **Elvirina** for helping me put this chapter into shape. =)

To everyone reading, thank you. MUAHZ!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**BPOV**

Seeing my father in the hospital had left me confused and angry. His unexpected appearance had taken all the strength in me, and all I wanted was to lay down on my bed and sleep off the weariness. The whole week was madness. It had started from my immediate departure in Paris to attend to a bruised and cut Rose. Then there was my uncertain future with Vanity Fair magazine, as well as the media circus surrounding everybody who was related to Rosalie. To say my week was a living nightmare was an understatement.

However, I would gladly take all of it with open arms in exchange to never going through what just happened an hour ago in the lobby of the hospital.

I basically left my sister to deal with Charlie. It was selfish of me, I know, but I was in no state to even acknowledge his presence. I was too stunned. Rose may have talked to him when I left. She could have. I would just have to ask her about it when I get the chance.

The thought infuriated me though. Somehow, I felt betrayed. The possibility that she did in fact acknowledge him, even after all he did to us, pained me beyond belief. I knew it wasn't fair of me to feel this way, but if Rosalie wanted to talk to our father, it was her choice, her right. I just had to learn to deal with it.

Just not now. I just couldn't handle it…yet.

Sighing, I focused my stare on the busy street of Manhattan as we slowly passed through the city. People were walking briskly, eager to get to their destination. Some people were on their phones as they made their way through the crowd, while others looked to be too busy with their own thoughts. The different stores were elegantly decorated to entice shoppers to visit and hand over their platinum cards. I watched all this through the tinted window of the limo.

We were on our way to my apartment. As I turned away from the bustling street of Fifth Avenue, I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine. I returned it with a grasp of my own and a small smile. There was no awkwardness, just comfortable silence. I was grateful that he needed no explanation of any kind to what I was thinking and feeling about my father. I didn't know what to say or how to describe all the emotions running through me. I could deal with everything, I really could, just not Charlie Swan. Not yet. Maybe if I got the rest that I needed, I would be fine. Maybe in the morning, if I was lucky, I would have forgotten about my father.

Edward knew somehow that I was still affected by what happened with Charlie in the hospital. He raised my hand and kissed it. It was an endearing gesture, one I was familiar with when I used to be with him, so I allowed my hand to stay in his, relishing the heat emanating from his skin.

I once again turned and looked out the window. This time the shops and the people were just blurs in my periphery as the car picked up speed. Thoughts of the past were creeping out, insistent and strong were the memories I had of my interactions with my father. However rare they were, they were unforgettable.

Who could forget how cruel he was to my mother and me…even to Rose.

I was seven when I met him personally. Even though he and I didn't interact then, I knew he was my father. I had seen so many pictures of him to be sure he was the man my mother kept on talking about, full of praises and compliments. He was already a well-known celebrity then. The big movie star that was not only famous, but also rich and powerful. Most importantly…he was my father. I was in awe of him because he looked so much more dashing in person than all the pictures I had seen. In my seven-year-old heart and mind, I had thought he had finally come for my mother and me…just like in all those fairytales.

Yes, he came. Not to sweep Renee off her feet, but to dump a ten-year old Rosalie on my mother. Even though Rose wasn't in anyway related to her, my mother had taken her in. Maybe it was stupidity that made her agree to the request, or maybe it was blind love because who would have taken another woman's child to care for when we were barely scraping by? Nevertheless, she had agreed to care for Charlie's other daughter since Rose's birthmother was uninterested to take care of her own child. After Renee had agreed to take Rose in, my father had left without even saying hello or goodbye to me. His visit had served its purpose, and that was that. No lovely words for me. I had waited and dreamed of a father who would comfort and spoil me as much as I wanted.

It was another year later that I saw him again. I never knew what he talked to my mother about every time we visited him. Renee never said anything to me about their conversations. After several attempts on my part to learn the truth, I had stopped asking. All I remembered now was the longing I had felt every time we went to LA. I had wished with all my heart Charlie would realize that he had this amazing family, and would eventually see some sense and be the loving father I had dreamed of. It never happened however much I had wished for it.

The last time I had seen him was the worst memory of him that I had. I closed my eyes and tried to dispel the images. I could feel the tears I never knew I had for him falling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand. I was furious that I had tears left for him. Huffing, I pushed away all thoughts of that day.

I could feel Edward's burning gaze on me, but he just allowed me to muse. Not wanting to break this comfortable silence between us, I just continued to stare out the window as if the scenery was that interesting it could hold my attention now.

Edward knew who Charlie was to me, but there were still a lot of things I hadn't told him, and I wasn't planning on starting now. There were already a lot of shit going on, and my last priority was my father.

As I shifted my gaze to Edward, I could see his eyes were closed. This was my chance to ogle him without him knowing. He had a five o'clock shadow on his chin that I wasn't used to. _I liked him this way, all calm and carefree._ He was more handsome and sexier to me now than ever before. I sighed as I tightened my grip on his hand and saw his lips curve upwards into a smile. He was being the support system I needed, and I was vastly becoming dependent on him. It had only been a week since I returned home. Whatever the hell I was feeling about Edward - the possibility of us again - could wait.

Rose was definitely at the apartment by now. Hopefully she was settled and comfortable, but knowing Jasper was there set me at ease. I knew she would be well taken care of.

We arrived at the apartment and the first thing I planned to do was to check on Rosalie. Whatever the hell I was feeling today, my priority was to make sure Rose was okay after everything that had happened. _She might also be wondering what happened to me._

As I made my way towards Rose's room, Jasper peeked his head from the kitchen and motioned for me. Entering the kitchen, I saw that he had prepared some coffee and had already started feasting on the delicious lemon cupcakes Maggie, our housekeeper, had prepared. The aroma of the coffee brewing filtered through the air, which in turn made me want to have a cup. Sitting opposite Edward on the kitchen counter, I poured him and myself a cup of coffee. That was the least I could do after all his help. He gave me a smile in appreciation.

I sipped on the hot liquid and glanced towards where Jasper was sitting. He was tapping his fingers on the cold marble tabletop, a habit he had when he was agitated. I guessed this anxiousness stemmed from the earlier incident with Charlie. I could see the uncertainty in his eyes, and I had a feeling he wanted to ask some questions, but he was hesitating for some reason. Perhaps Edward's presence made him hold his tongue.

"J, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," I said to him, guessing that he would die of anticipation if I didn't ward him off with something. I was sure he was desperate for information about what had occurred after they had left the hospital. He looked hesitant about something, but I couldn't ask him about it since Edward was still there. I knew he wouldn't appreciate it if I do. "I promise I'll give the deets." He might have seen something in my expression because he agreed eventually to postpone this talk until we were all alone.

"Okay, little bird. Tomorrow then," he confirmed softly. "By the way, Rose is already resting and Janice got it all covered. She goes by the name of Jan, by the way." He finished his drink in one big gulp before standing up. "Oh, I already gave Jan a tour of the apartment earlier, so she knows what she needs to. Please don't worry about anything."

Jasper seemed to have covered all the small details. It meant I could go to sleep after this.

"Where are Ang and Bev?" I asked since I didn't see our assistants anywhere in the apartment when I entered.

"Oh, I told them to go home half an hour ago." He bit the cupcake he was holding and mumbled, "Ang wanted to wait for you, but I told her you would just call her if you needed anything."

"Did she leave my schedule?" I asked. Jane had arranged for me to accept the jobs that Rose had to cancel because of her predicament. Segregating the ones that would conflict with my endorsements, Jane handed half of Rosalie's modeling gigs to me. Since I had no more classes and internships to worry about, my agent seemed too happy to book me with as much work as she could. Now it meant that I was busier than before I went to Paris.

"Yeah," he said as he finished the last of the cake and turned to leave his empty cup in the sink. "It's in your office."

"I need to go, Bella." He was standing in front of me again, his hands flat on the marble table as he stared at me with a slight frown on his forehead. He had a tentative look on his face. "But I won't leave, not if you don't want me to."

He had done so much and I knew he was exhausted to. He needed to go home and settle some of his affairs. I wouldn't have it on my conscience that he slacked off on his novel and miss it being published. "Yes, J. I can handle it from here."

"Are you sure?" he asked again. He shifted his gaze between Edward and me. I nodded and threw him a smile to convince him.

"Okay, call me anytime." His voice held some of the tiredness I guessed he was feeling. He leaned down to kiss my cheek and gave a nod goodbye to Edward. He exited the kitchen and I was left alone with Edward, who was staring at me. He had stayed quiet all the while Jasper and I had that little exchange, but his gaze had been on me the whole time. The ache in my head was increasing and his stare wasn't helping my nervousness.

Like that time in the car, the silence seemed to comfort us, so I opted to say nothing at all. We just finished our cupcakes and coffee as we exchanged meaningful glances. My heart was fluttering in excitement, momentarily forgetting about all the fucked up things that took place just a couple of hours ago.

We made our way to my room, and even though it was the first time in a few months he had been here, it felt to me that this was where he belonged. He hesitated and just waited outside my door. I didn't want him to leave just yet, so I motioned for him to enter.

His presence inside my room sent me another wave of nerves and I sighed loudly.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked worriedly. He touched my arm to stop me from moving further inside my room. Not wanting to look at him, I just nodded, scared to feel what his presence inside the sanctuary of my room would do to me. My head was still throbbing and it couldn't be ignored any longer. It was another reason to go to bed. My breathing became labored and I was sure he could see it.

"You go ahead and get ready for bed," he whispered as he rubbed his thumb over my arm. "I'll just go get some water for you."

That broke the trance-like state I was in. I slowly pulled away from him. But once his hand was gone from my skin, I felt a sense of loss I couldn't understand. Reaching the adjacent bathroom, I slowly prepared myself for bed. I removed my clothes, washed my face and brushed my teeth then slipped into a pair of silk cami and short set.

I was settled in the bed, the blanket covering my chin when Edward returned with a glass of water and an Advil. My eyes were so heavy, but I fought to stay awake for Edward. He slowly sat down on the bed, dipping the mattress as he handed me the pill to drink. This was so sweet of him.

Thankful for the simple gesture, I smiled as I handed back the glass, wiping my mouth with back of my hand. He smiled and winked at me, and was already standing up when I blurted.

"Please don't go," I pleaded. He stopped mid-stride and searched my eyes for something. He had this hopeful look and it gave me courage. "Stay with me," I squeaked, all of a sudden feeling shy around him. "Please."

He stared at me for a few seconds before walking the small distance to the night table, and setting the glass down. He stood there, just looking at me doubtfully…waiting.

He had on tight jeans, and I realized that wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in, especially not him who normally only slept in his boxers. He was still looking so hesitant, as if he was waiting for me to change my mind. Since I already made this step, I might as well go all out. Shrugging, I reached my hand out for his in invitation.

"It's okay, Edward," I said softly, suddenly emboldened. "You can remove your clothes, I don't mind." I raised my eyes to check if it was okay with him, and was satisfied when I saw the glint of amusement in his eyes. "I just need you to be with me tonight."

I could see his shoulders relax, and I released the breath I was holding. He slowly leaned down to remove his shoes. When it was time for him to take off all his clothes, I lifted my face towards the ceiling so I wouldn't ogle his gorgeous body. I heard him chuckle, and I smiled at my lameness. I had seen him naked countless times before. There was nothing to be ashamed of now. I turned and saw that he was now only in his boxers.

"Can I use your bathroom?" he asked.

"Oh, right. Yes...yes, you can," I started to move my tired body from the bed but he held his hands to stop me.

"I know where everything is, remember?" he said softly before he went inside to get himself ready for bed.

I might have drifted off to sleep while he was cleaning up because I wasn't aware of anything, except when the bed shifted under his weight. I moved to give him some more room to get comfortable. The very short nap snapped me awake, and my heart started hammering in my chest. My nervousness was peaking because of his close proximity. There was no denying it, I needed him. He always made everything better, and I wanted nothing more than to feel him. I wanted another chance with him. I knew that now.

"Thank you," I whispered before I turned to my side, breathing heavily. None of us moved from our side of the bed. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, knowing the other wasn't asleep yet. I really craved to feel his arms around me. The comfortable warmth of his skin against mine, but I didn't know how to ask. Even though I just had some realizations about what I wanted from him, I was still cautious. We needed to talk, and tonight was definitely not the right time to have that conversation.

I heard him sigh. "Bella," he whispered, and I stiffened. "Baby, can I hug you?" I grinned, relieved that he wanted to hold me, too.

"Yes," I agreed immediately, mentally fist pumping in joy. I braved myself to turn and face him. He was grinning, and my heart swelled. Slowly moving, I made my way to his outstretched arms and laid my head on his chest. His arms quickly encircled me and the contentment I felt was instantaneous. His heart was racing; the fast beating was clear and loud in my ears as I pressed myself closer to him. I felt happy and comfortable. Like this was what I needed all along, his touch, his comfort…him.

Maybe I did. I knew I had to tell it to him someday. Maybe tomorrow. Just not tonight. I wanted to savor this. Closing my eyes, I felt lighter than I did for so long…before I was in his arms like this.

xxxxxxxxxx

I had woken up a few minutes ago all rejuvenated and still feeling lighter than ever. Edward was nowhere to be found. I was all alone in the bed. But as I turned to face his side, I saw a note on the pillow where he had slept. Reaching for it, I mentally scolded myself for becoming so excited by just a simple note from him. The note read:

_Bella,_

_I have a very important meeting this morning. Just wanted you to know I loved having you in my arms._

_Thank you for last night. _

_I'll be calling you as soon as I can._

_Edward_

I grinned after reading the short note. He had a very distinguished handwriting and it was sort of funny to me. Shrugging off the inane thoughts, I stretched my body. Having Edward with me last night made me sleep better than I ever did these last few months. As I checked the time on the bedside table, it confirmed that it was almost noon and I had to get ready. I knew Jasper would be waiting for me to have our talk.

As I got up, I had this crazy feeling consuming me. The whole time I was taking a shower, I had this huge urge to see Edward today. By the time I had finished dressing up, I had made a decision; a course of action that would affect me in general.

After talking with Jasper, I knew where I would be going…what I needed to do.

Satisfaction coursed through me, and my smile widened.

* * *

**Yes twarlings, their relationship is definitely moving forward. I'm getting to _that good part _of their story...their romance. ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

Thanks to **Elvirina **and** Skyebella98**, who make sure I have a good chapter to post every time. Luv yah sweeties! =)

To everyone reading, thank you. ;D

**There are some fucked up things happening in the world today. I hope every one is doing fine and well on their side of the world. Stay safe wherever you are. ;)

As you have noticed, I'm updating this story faster than my other one. My beta is due to give birth in two months and I want to finish this before she delivers her little one into the world. *crosses my fingers* lol. (Nelly is fuck awesome because she promised to finish this with me, albeit all the pregnancy symptoms she's experiencing that's already making her uncomfortable at this stage. I'm so grateful to have her as my friend.)

Anyway, I hope this chapter entertains you like the previous ones did.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**BPOV**

I was still lingering in bed, trying to remember the way his arms felt around me. His scent was still on the pillow where he had slept, and I was clutching it to me, nuzzling and letting his natural fragrance flood my senses. The note he left me had already made my day, however, the smell of Edward just made it even better…._sigh!_

As I tortured myself with his scent, I heard someone open my door. I sat up on the bed and frowned to find Rosalie in her wheelchair. I knew she wasn't allowed to move around, and even though she was just sitting in that goddamn chair doing nothing, it didn't mean she was allowed to use it all the time.

"Ro, what the hell are you doing up?" I asked irritated as I made my way to her. She looked apprehensive and fidgety.

"I didn't talk to him, Bella," she blurted as she stared at me nervously, clearly waiting for my reaction. I stopped dead in my tracks, momentarily confused as to what she was pertaining to, but suddenly understood that she was talking about Charlie. I started moving towards her and gave an encouraging smile. I knelt in front of her and held her hands in mine.

"Ro, it doesn't matter if you did. You have that choice," I told her, trying not to show her I was happy that she didn't talk to him. "He's still your father. You can talk to him whenever you want to. Don't worry about me. I'm okay with it. Whatever you think will be good for you… what makes you happy… okay?" I looked into her blue eyes, trying to let her see that I wasn't lying. Even if I would be hurt that she talked to him, or had contact with him in the future, I would be happy if she truly made amends with him, however way she wished it. She nodded and smiled.

"So now that we got that out of the way…" I started and stood to push her back to her room "…you have to stop moving around! Jeez, you're supposed to be on bed rest, not in a wheelchair every damn time you want," I chastised. She laughed at me and I joined in, relieved that we were having some semblance of our old life back before Royce fucked it up. She sure looked better now that we were home, maybe because nobody really liked staying in the hospital to recuperate, including her.

We had talked a bit in her room, mainly about Charlie, and what we planned to do with him and his insistent coaxing to be in our lives.

We had been informed earlier that he had lung cancer and didn't have much time left. He would be leaving us millions of dollars on the condition that we would publicly recognize him as our father. I had refused to do that. He wanted some public announcement from us, maybe through print or television. I didn't quite understand it myself, but I wasn't giving it to him. I had suffered along with my mother when he had denied us any financial support during her chemotherapies. I had been willing to plead with him, beg on my knees if I had to, but my mother didn't allow me to degrade myself on her account. I eventually did grovel after she died, just to be blatantly refused upon.

I had wanted Rosalie to take what he was offering, but the condition he set up was for his two daughters to recognize him, not one or the other. Rosalie had initially left it all up to me to decide, saying whatever I decided was fine with her.

We talked about meeting him in the future, maybe to settle some things with him. I needed to actually get used to that idea before I could even have him near me. I wasn't even sure I could do it, I was still so angry with him. However, there was also no harm in having an open mind. Maybe this could even be a good thing for every one. It was decided that we deal with him when everything was smooth and going great on our side.

After making sure she was settled in bed, I went to get dressed, knowing Jasper would be here any time soon. Just as I was making myself some lunch, he appeared and quickly harassed me with details about the whole Charlie debacle yesterday. I explained and he listened, occasionally grabbing some of the sandwich I had made.

When he was reassured that I was okay, he left the apartment relieved, and making me promise to call him if I ever felt the need to.

My happiness that stemmed from Edward's overnight stay to his note had not left me yet. I was still riding my high from this morning that nothing fazed me, not even the topic of Charlie. The day was going great, but it would be better if I could just accomplish my plan.

I tried to focus on executing what I had intended to do. The idea came to me this morning, beckoning me to finally clarify things with Edward so we could move forward, whether it was forward together or separately. I called Peter, Edward's assistant, to check if Edward would be available. Unfortunately he would be in meetings the remainder of the afternoon, making it impossible for me to push through with my plan to make an impromptu visit at his place.

Irritated that I wouldn't be able to talk to him, I slumped back on my bed with a huff. I had planned to tell him that I had changed my mind about him, that I wanted another chance with him. However, all that went to shit because he wasn't available. I was afraid this newfound courage would dissipate since I didn't know when I would find the time to talk to him. He was a busy man and I had a full week starting tomorrow, and I didn't want to tell him over the phone.

Resigned I couldn't resolve this today, I decided to do something productive instead of sulking like a spoiled child. I had arranged Angela to come over so we could sort out my schedule and her assignments for the next few weeks. Now that I was left to think about my career, I felt self-pity that I wouldn't be going back to Vanity Fair. It wasn't permanent though. Jessica had called a couple of days ago and informed me Conde Nast had cut short my internship with them because of what happened. They may reconsider, depending on some things. Jessica said she would try to change their minds, but she wasn't promising anything, and it might take her some time to do that. I was willing to wait. That I had assured her. I just wished I would be given another chance.

So while I waited for Conde Nast to arrive at a decision, I would concentrate on modeling again, making sure I would have enough money to either open my own magazine, or buy someone else's in the future.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Buzz_

The ringing of my phone interrupted my reading. Angela had just left and I had just started on one of Stephen King's novels for relaxation.

Not moving my eyes from the page I was on, I fumbled for my phone. "Hello."

"Hey," a low sexy voice said. _Edward_. My heart skipped a beat hearing his voice. His tone was so relaxed that I couldn't help but grin.

"Hi," I said too happily. I didn't care what he thought about my obvious excitement. "I thought you'd still be in a meeting."

"Yeah, but we cut it short…so here I am," he whispered through the phone. _He was here!_ I scrambled to my feet and rushed to the door like a schoolgirl meeting her first crush. I flung the door open, revealing a smirking Edward. He had a vase of flowers in his hand while holding the phone with the other.

He was still wearing his suit, and I knew he came here directly from his office. The thought that he too was excited to see me again made me giddy with joy. I smiled at him, realizing how much I really missed him. He winked at me and my breathing stopped. He was exuding confidence, but not the kind that made me feel insulted. Truth be told, I was having a hard time concentrating because he looked so damn sexy, standing there holding the flowers for me. I was afraid he knew his effect on me because I was ogling him shamelessly as he stared at me like an innocent schoolboy. _Bastard_.

He followed me through the living room and set the vase of while lilies on the vacant coffee table.

"I made sure I brought them myself," he informed me. "I didn't want them to be returned like the others." _Right, the different gifts I have never received_. He still had a smile on his face, making me believe he didn't have any ill feelings to what happened to those gifts.

"Yes, about those," I said tentatively, trying not to ruin the mood. "I talked to Rose about it and she admitted she rejected all the deliveries from you," I told him softly, afraid he would be irritated at this piece of information. "You know how she is when she's pissed."

"Yeah, I do," he responded with a smile. His playful demeanor didn't change and it made me sigh in relief. "I just wish she'll get over that." He winked, and I felt my whole body heat up. I hoped I wasn't blushing. "I don't want her to still be angry with me…not if…" He just allowed the sentence to hang and stared at me with an expression I couldn't decipher.

He sat himself on one of the couches and I did the same. My heart started racing and my stomach fluttered as if there were butterflies inside flying like crazy. I was scared. The bravado I had felt earlier in the day about telling him I wanted another chance with him went out the window. I was fidgeting with the hem of my shorts and I knew he felt something was bothering me.

"Bella?" he whispered, full of concern.

I couldn't raise my eyes from my hands just yet because I was composing myself as I tried to get my bravado back. I felt his warm fingers on my chin as he raised my face. His gaze was smoldering, and I had to bite my lip to hold back a gasp.

I didn't want to be wrong about this, or regret that I didn't even test the waters with him again, but I would be damned if I didn't try. I knew I still loved him and if I ever got the chance again, I would try my best to make him fall in love with me.

The thought of love cemented the fact that I needed to tell him. I knew I should make him work for it longer, but I didn't want to anymore. What I really wanted and needed was to be with him.

As I stared into his gorgeous green eyes and how they were darkening with lust, I couldn't pull my gaze away. The intensity of his emotions reflected through them and I was left mesmerized.

His lips were on mine before I could react, insistent and rough. Just as suddenly, I was responding to the kiss with the same ardor as he was. Opening my mouth, he snaked his tongue to duel with mine. He tasted of cigarettes and chocolates… and sweetness that was naturally Edward. It was intoxicating. My hands crept slowly around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His hand went under my shirt and started rubbing the skin there, eliciting a moan from me. My response spurred him on and he kissed me harder, biting and sucking my lower lip. I shifted and straddled him on the couch as we continued to make out. We were grinding against each other, aware of the other's arousal. It was getting out of control, and I wasn't even ashamed that we were doing it in the living room where Rose or Jan could find us. All I was aware of was the way he was making me feel.

He suddenly pulled his lips away from mine, just enough to stare at me. Maybe he needed to see my face to clue him in on my reaction, as if my moans and kisses weren't enough. His nostrils were flaring from restraint and I had to stop myself from giggling. I just licked my lips as we continued to stare at each other. Satisfied at whatever he was looking for from my facial expression, he pulled me back to him and attacked my mouth, then eventually my neck. When I felt him fondling my breasts, I knew we had to get off the couch soon, or we would be having sex here.

"Edward," I moaned hoarsely, trying to push my hands against his chest. He held me firmly by the waist, as he blew his breath across my neck, breaking goose bumps all over my skin. He proceeded to kiss and suck the sensitive skin on my neck, ignoring my action to get free from him. My desire was peaking and I was becoming so horny. We needed to continue this somewhere private. "My room…"

He suddenly stopped and rested his head on my shoulders. His breaths were ragged. I could feel him hard and strong against my thigh, and I wanted nothing more but to soothe the ache. I tried to wiggle free again, but he held me tighter, halting my movements.

"Baby," he whispered hoarsely. "Wait… wait," he pleaded as I started moving again. He pulled my face to his so that we were resting our foreheads against each other. Both of us were trying to control our breathing, which was heavy and labored from all the kissing. He gave me a peck on the lips.

"I really want to do this with you," he said confidently. I gave him a grin because I also wanted it…_oh so much!_ He started rubbing my thigh with that rhythmic circling that made me dizzy. I just sat there, waiting for him to say whatever the hell it was he wanted to say. "But… I want to prove that your body's not all that I want."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. Clearly the lust consuming me was making me dense.

"I want to date you first and then eventually… have sex with you," he whispered, as he looked at me with a smile. It suddenly dawned on me that I was acting like a sex-starved slut, so I pushed away from him forcefully. His smile didn't reassure me, and I was panicking. I haven't even braved telling him that I wanted to get back together and here I was ready to sleep with him again. Shame suddenly engulfed me and I paced around, trying to have some semblance of control. I could feel the heat on my face, and knew I was red.

He was now standing and looking at me with concern written all over his face. If I wasn't on the verge of panicking, I would've laughed. We shifted from making out on the couch to facing each other perplexed. He pulled me towards him as I covered my face in shame. Removing my hands, he raised my chin so I was staring at him timidly, afraid of his reaction.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, shame hitting me once again. "I don't know what came over me. I didn't plan to attack you like that."

"No… no baby," he reassured me. His hands were locked against my hips and he started rubbing my back. "I wanted to kiss you so badly… even last night." The relief I felt that he didn't find me cheap, like those other whores who kept throwing themselves at him, was immediate.

He sat down back on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. "All I'm saying is I don't want you to feel that all I want from you is sex."

Satisfied with what he was saying, I rested my head on his shoulder. I rubbed my hand against his chest, gaining the courage to ask all the questions I needed to before I could have a relationship with him again. "What about your father, Edward? Your family? They don't like me." I raised my head again, making sure I could see his expression when he answered.

"Don't worry about my family…especially my father," he said confidently. "I want to be with you, and they don't have a hold on me any longer. I won't let them." He frowned slightly. "I should never have allowed my father to persuade my decision. You make me happy, Bella." He smiled that dazzling smile, and my heart fluttered. "Besides, Em and Leah loves you."

"What about the internship as CEO? You wanted it for so long, Edward."

"I want you more." He sounded so nonchalant I had to check his expression. He just shrugged and smiled at me. He was being so sweet, and I knew at that point I fell in love with him even more.

"Okay," I whispered as I lowered my eyes to his lips, down to his Adam's apple. The movement when he swallowed fascinated me. He cleared his throat to catch my attention, as if it wasn't already with him. "So… does that mean you're giving me another chance?" He had this very hopeful look and I wanted to attack him again. I restrained myself because sex wasn't the answer here.

I bit my lip and nodded shyly. He responded with a very wide grin that made my heart soar. He wanted this just like I did. I knew he wanted me back, but I didn't know whether he just wanted me for me, or because I bruised his ego when I broke up with him and wanted me as a prize. The expression etched on his face told me that he wanted this because he wanted me. I couldn't explain it, I just knew it.

"Yeah? You want to be my girl again?"

All I could do was nod. My ability to speak seemed to be lost at the moment.

"Say it, Bella," he whispered, his eyes still engaged with mine. "I want to hear you say you'll be mine again. I need to hear it."

"Yes," I answered truthfully, the happiness I was feeling was surely reflecting through my eyes. "I'm willing to give us another chance. I want…"

I didn't finish my sentence because he cut me off by pressing his mouth to mine again. The kiss was full of hunger and urgency. His lips were coaxing mine to open and I knew he could taste my desperation.

We made out like teenagers, unable to get enough of each other. By the time we stopped our clothes were disheveled. He looked so tempting with his lips swollen from kissing. I touched my own and giggled when he leaned forward to try and kiss me again. It was difficult to stop touching him now, and I could assume he felt the same way. The attraction between us was stronger now than ever but giving into the sexual tension wasn't the answer. We needed to stop what we were doing or we wouldn't be able to date the way he planned to, but just go ahead and have sex right away. It was better we controlled ourselves while could.

"So, are you available to have dinner with me tonight, Miss Swan?" he asked so formally that it was adorable. I was putty to his charm, and I couldn't help the happiness showing through my smile. My heart was still pounding hard in my chest and it felt liked it stopped momentarily when I saw him looking at me like he loved me.

"Yes, I am," I answered with a smile and started arranging my clothes. He once again engulfed me in his arms before I finally pushed him towards the door. I knew he needed a change of clothes before our date tonight.

"I'll pick you up around eight o'clock," he informed me before he kissed me goodbye sweetly. The urge to pull him back was great, but I restrained myself, knowing I would be seeing him in a couple of hours. I was left standing there dazed and amazed at what just happened. It was surreal and I was having a hard time grasping it myself. It was like a dream. I touched my lips involuntarily and the soreness I felt there made it all true. I had kissed and made out with him again without worrying about the ramifications after. The giddiness I felt just amplified. I was on a euphoric high and it felt so damn good.

* * *

**They're officially back together. hihihi. ;D I like it...do you?**

**Rec'd: **Gnomea's** Angels We Are Not.** This is only three chapters in but it's so good. Check it out and leave her some love. Go now! =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

Thanks to **Elvirina**, who took time to help me prettify this chapter. She's my angel in disguise. Lol! I'll miss her and her tough betaing skills when she'll take a break. (Luv yah sweetie! ;D) To **Skyebella98**, who's my number one cheerleader. Big smooches bb! =)

**To everyone reading/alerting/reviewing, thank you. You're the best readers ever! ;D**

This is just a short chapter tackling issues about Charlie. Hope you like this. It will help some of you on your questions about Bella's father.

Here goes.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**BPOV**

The dinner date last night with Edward at his favorite French restaurant, L'étoile, was more than I had asked for. Even though it was only a very simple dinner, the whole night with him was magical. He had reserved a table at the back of the restaurant where we had our meal in private. His easy and relaxed demeanor affected me positively, making it one of the best dates I had with him. As expected, his proximity had not failed to rattle me in some way, making it hard for me to concentrate on anything but him. It was so obvious that he affected me like no one ever did, but since I was dating him again I didn't have to worry about his reaction.

The dinner was easy and light, making me wish the date had never ended. Even the damn paparazzi seemed to cooperate with us. Perhaps it was because the news surrounding Rose, Royce and their baby was winding down that the reporters lingering outside the restaurant didn't bother me. Or maybe they had better gossip to talk about now that pulled all their attention away from us. There were, however, some photographers who had taken pictures but it wasn't too bad. Edward didn't seem to mind and it relieved me. Since we ran in different social circles, I really didn't want him to be talked and gossiped about. Not to mention, we had just started going out again.

He had kissed me goodbye and declined to come inside when I had invited him in. I had a good guess why he said no. The sexual tension was so thick that I could taste it. His promise to date me before we did anything sexual was something he clearly wanted to stick to. Truth be told, I appreciated the gesture more than I could say. It just showed he cared for me more than just for my body.

All in all, I could say it was one of my best nights, up until I received a call from Jenks just after Edward had left. Mr. Black wanted a meeting with us and had informed me that it was important. Initially, I was wary to agree but I had relented eventually. This was the meeting both Rosalie and I had agreed to before I knew about my internship in Paris, which had been postponed due to the need for my immediate departure to France.

That was the reason I was here in Billy Black's office with my lawyer in tow. The muted voice arguing behind the thick door of the other room brought me back from my reverie. It was Billy and Charlie. The arguing increased and I became more agitated. My expression may have been clear on my face because Jenks patted me on my knees, like a little girl.

Billy had excused himself a few minutes ago to talk to Charlie in the other room. My father had barged in when we were just getting started. Even from his wheelchair, he looked like an enraged lion. His presence was so unexpected that I almost walked out earlier. It was an unspoken rule not to include my father in the actual meeting, even if he was one of the main people involved. I wanted it that way. There was to be no direct contact with Charlie. He could say what he wanted to us through Billy.

Billy and Charlie were taking far too long and I was getting increasingly pissed by the minute. I tapped my fingers on the smooth table in irritation. I was ready to leave but Jenks advised me to stay. It was the best course of action - to listen to what they had to say.

Rosalie had wanted to come but I assured her I wouldn't make a decision about anything unless I had talked to her about it. I really didn't want anything to do with what Charlie Swan was offering. My presence here today had nothing to do with him; it was definitely not for his benefit. My father's near death didn't even soften me towards him. It was because of Rose and her baby that I was here. Their future was affected by whatever my decision would be. What I was certain of though, was I wanted Rosalie's unborn child to have a secure future. It was the driving force that made me rethink this whole 'Charlie business'.

I was about to give up and just go home when Billy finally returned. He looked harassed and stressed out, but as he sat opposite us, the professional mask was put back in place, Now he looked composed and in control again.

"Sorry about that, Isabella," he apologized sincerely, as he placed his hands in front of him, interlacing his fingers.

"I don't want any more surprises, Mr. Black," I said seriously, pursing my lips. "I want to get this over and done with."

"I apologize again for the unexpected visit from my client," he responded in that no non-sense voice of his. His brows furrowed, as if something was bothering him. When his eyes met mine, I caught the worry reflected there before he masked it and gave me a smile. He each gave Jenks and me a folder of what I assumed was the document for Charlie to transfer his assets to us, along with the conditions that came with it. After all, it was what we were here for.

There was no need for me to look at the papers because I already knew what was inside. If there were any additional stipulations since the last time they sent these documents, it would surely be mentioned and discussed now.

"Aren't you going to look at it, Isabella?" he asked, surprised. I shook my head in response. Jenks was already doing his job and reviewing over the papers.

"Why don't you tell me what's new here?" I asked him with a composure I never knew I had. I was really trying not to channel my irritation towards him. "I assume you have something that you wanted to talk about since you needed me to be here… and I'm sure you added something new to entice me and Rosalie to accept his offer."

"Well, you know about the money," he said and I nodded. My father had an estimated net worth of over half a billion dollars and he wanted to divide it equally between Rose and me. It was a lot of money and initially I wanted nothing to do with it. Recent events had changed things and I had to consider my sister and her baby's future. Not that I was agreeing to anything, but I was open to listen now compared to a couple of months ago. It mainly had to do with Rose's precarious condition at the moment and her life as a single mother. I wanted my sister to be financially secured, even if she didn't work another day of her life.

I had bargained a couple of months ago that Rosalie should be given her share of the money if she would recognize Charlie the way he wanted. My father, however, insisted both of us make the recognition or the deal was off. In case we denied the proposal, all his assets would be donated to his choice of charities. Truth be told, it wouldn't matter what he did with his money…he could burn it, for all I care. He meant nothing to me, but it wasn't me I was concerned about.

And it wasn't as if I needed the money. I was in good health and working a decent job that enabled me to earn a hefty sum yearly. My refusal to his offer would entail him to deny Rosalie's share of his wealth. Something I couldn't allow.

Rose had said that the money from Charlie wasn't important, but it would make me guilty if I turned it down. My sister had taken care of me ever since my mother died, so ensuring her and her child's future was the least I could do.

"His homes in LA, New Orleans and France will be transferred to the both of you, but the vacation house in Malibu will be yours while the one in Australia will be your sister's." He said nonchalantly. I stayed quiet, listening half-heartedly as he continued. "There are also stock that he invested in. It will be divided between the two of you."

He shifted in his seat and stared at me a little longer this time. The change in his demeanor alerted me that we were approaching sensitive topics. "Also, The Orchard is on the stipulation." At the mention of that place, my heart started racing. I had already known about this for some time now, but it still didn't make it easy for me to talk about. I was irritated that they had to add it to their condition. It was a form of bribery to entice us to agree, me in particular. I released a long deep breath, to stop from snapping at him.

"I know you already know this, Isabella. It was added a couple of months ago, so I'm guessing… and hoping that you had time to think about our offer. It was Charlie who had insisted to include the Orchard."

Mentioning the place that had so much meaning to Renee brought back all the memories from the past. I closed my eyes and thought about my beautiful mother. The Orchard was the country home of Charlie's at Lake Michigan. It was previously an orange orchard that was converted into another of his vacation home full of the latest amenities, thus the name. He had even built a boathouse so he would be able to go fishing when he visited. The Orchard was the place where Charlie had met my mother. Renee was in her second year of college when she went to Michigan to visit her Aunt, who was the assistant of the architect working in the renovations on Charlie's property. He had already started to make a name in show business when they met. She fell in love with him, and he fell in lust with her. After a whirlwind romance, they got married. She fell pregnant and he had lost interest. Their story started at that place. The place that my mother had kept on talking about like it was heaven to her. I even guessed I was conceived there.

That same place was the reason I had visited my father shortly after my mother died. It was the reason why I had such a bad memory of the last time I had seen him. My purpose when I visited California was to ask him for permission to have Renee's remains buried at The Orchard. It was one of my mother's wishes before she died - to be laid to rest in that special place. So even after her death, she could have that connection with him. I never tried to understand her reasoning. All I knew was that she needed to be there. Armed with the little courage I had and the thought that her death would soften his heart, I went to L.A. to see him. His quick refusal to my request had shocked me. I was fifteen at that time and was still too naïve to think he gave a shit about her. He didn't even ask for time to think about it, he just outright refused. It had angered me but my mission to get my mother buried in that place was still my priority so I had reined in my anger. I had started pleading and begging him all that I could but he already made a decision that even I couldn't change. My sobs should have made him listen but it only made him furious with me. He started shouting and cursing that I couldn't help but breakdown in front of him.

That was the last memory I had of Charlie - angry and so cruel. His actions that day made me hate him all the more. He didn't have any compassion for her, even one bit. He was selfish and self-centered. He was never in my life so it didn't need to change. I could live without him. I had for so long. I had made a promise to myself that day… that I wouldn't allow him to affect me in any way any longer. He was dead to me.

"Why did you put that in there?" I asked; my irritation was seeping through my words. "My mother was cremated. She doesn't have a body to be buried under ground."

He looked surprised, but then his expression changed into something I wasn't sure of. It looked as if he was uncomfortable and confused at the same time. His reaction told me he didn't know about this piece of information.

"So it's so useless to use that against us now. We don't need it," I said in a tight voice. I clasped my hands together in an attempt to control my raging anger. "He should've allowed us to bury her there when we needed it… when it mattered. But no, for some reason he didn't. He's such a selfish asshole who just wants to manipulate us!"

"Isabella, he's your father."

I laughed sarcastically at that. He was left to wait until I was in control again.

"My father?" I asked him, as I raised my brows in challenge for him to say the words again. "I don't have a father."

Jenks, who remained quiet the whole exchange, interrupted us. "Mr. Black, what Miss Swan is saying is that… you don't have anything that makes your proposal sound appealing to her. You have nothing for her to agree with whatever your client is asking for."

Billy Black just stared at me with sad eyes. He had a resigned look on his face. "He is dying. His doctors just gave him six months to a year." His shoulders slumped in defeat. From what I knew, Billy Black wasn't only Charlie's lawyer, but his best friend as well. It looked as if he wasn't taking this as well as he should.

They had used everything they had as ammunition to amp this deal. Charlie seemed so desperate to sweeten this contract. Maybe this was his way of making amends. Who knew.

Billy raised his eyes to me and they were pleading. The emotions reflected in those black eyes didn't provoke any feelings within me, not even guilt. Truth be told, I wouldn't be affected whether Charlie died or not. It didn't matter. He didn't matter. He was just somebody I knew, somebody who was insignificant to me.

Just as I thought I had the upper hand, he threw me another wicked curve ball. "Do you know he owns RCS publishing?" He was looking at me apprehensively as I raked my brain with that information. RCS publication was one of the popular publishing firms in Washington that was slowly gaining popularity in other cities on the West Coast. I was familiar with the company because we did a feature article on the editor-in-chief of their popular magazine on housekeeping back in high school. This piece of information baffled me. Who cared whether Charlie owned another business?

"Do you know what RCS stands for?" Billy was so rigid in his seat that he looked almost like a statue. "Renee Charlie Swan. That's what it means." The shock of what he said was like a slap in my face. I suddenly felt nauseous and clutched my stomach in an attempt to hold the churning of my belly. Billy seemed oblivious of my discomfort because he continued as if he was talking about the weather, and not something monumental that could affect my life. "He bought it for her." I gripped the arm of the chair I was sitting in, trying hard not to scream at him. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and my head was spinning from the overflowing emotions. I held on my anger, because that was the only thing I knew. Just because he named a publication after my mother didn't mean that he cared. Even if Renee wanted more than anything to work at a publishing firm and the fact he had bought one didn't show that he loved her. This didn't mean anything.

"He is giving it to you."

I narrowed my eyes at Billy, hating him as much as I hated my father. He was trying to convince me of something I wasn't sure of. The only thing that I was certain of was that they were using my mother against me to try and bribe me. If he truly meant it for her then why didn't he give it to her? _Asshole!_ My rage slowly burned inside of me but I needed to finish this conversation. I wouldn't show how affected I was about this piece of information. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and clenched my fists at my sides. The nails digging into my skin was a reprieve from the pain and anger I was feeling. I opened my eyes to Billy looking at me with an expectant gaze. I turned to check with Jenks, and he just nodded, clearly in acceptance of what I would decide.

My raw emotions urged me to slap their terms and conditions in their faces. I wanted Charlie to feel how I had felt all those years ago. I was itching to do it. I had set aside my issues with him and thought about my sister.

"I'll talk to Rose about this. But I don't think I can risk Rosalie's health just yet, so maybe we should wait until she delivers in November before setting anything." My sister had to rest and this was another stressful issue we didn't need just yet. Rosalie still had her pregnancy to think about. Not to mention she had so many things to deal with, from her health to her ex-boyfriend.

"But he has no time," Billy whined loudly, his face showed his panic. Shrugging, I faced Billy and smiled sweetly.

"Then, he just has to wait and not die yet." _Let that bastard suffer. That's the least he could do after everything he did._ With that, I stood and left Billy gaping after me.

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't go into details on their dinner date. I promise to make it up to you. =) **

**Next chapter is already with beta. Hopefully she can send it back soon so I can update early.**

**Review or PM so I can know what you think of Charlie. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

First of, I would like to thank my beta, **Elvirina**, for all the help she had given me with this story. This would have had lots of contradictions if it wasn't for her meticulous and critical eye. I am grateful for all the help, sweetie. Again, **_Thank you from the bottom of my heart._**

To **Skyebella98**, who's my number one cheerleader. Big smooches bb! =) ( I know you're still busy...I can still wait. *winks*) I miss you, so tweet me once you're back. ;D

**To everyone reading/alerting/reviewing, thank you so much! The read count for this story makes me smile every time. ;D**

Here you go. See you at the end.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**EPOV**

"Dammit!" I was still seething. My anger hadn't diminished one bit since I had talked to her over an hour ago. _Fucking Riley!_ Bella had called to say she was still in LA and hadn't taken the flight here tonight. As she was explaining her situation, I heard Riley's voice in the background and blinding rage had filled me. Riley Biers had made it known he was interested in my Bella. It didn't help that there were photos of them having coffee one afternoon all over the entertainment news. Bella said it was just a date between friends, and that it didn't mean anything. It wasn't that I didn't trust her. It was him I didn't trust. I couldn't blame him though, because I knew if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't stop at nothing until I won her over.

My insecurity stemmed from the fact that she hadn't said that she loved me yet. We had been dating for almost four months now, after she had given me another chance. Four months was enough time to have declared our love for each other, but we still hadn't. She had never said those three words to me. Not that I could blame her. I hadn't told her yet either, even if I wanted it oh so much. I didn't know why I was scared to admit it to her, but I was.

That was what I was nervous about, angry even. Maybe it was because I was afraid she didn't love me at all. I was scared and it was manifesting into jealous anger. I had vented my frustration with her when I heard Riley. She just laughed it off and assured me Riley was just a friend who had passed by to greet her on her birthday. She said I shouldn't be angry just because I was jealous. I wanted to deny that I was, but instead I just made her promise not to leave me. That made her laugh harder, irritating me more. It was really stupid of me to be clingy, but I couldn't help it. She was really all I needed. I thought of all the opportunities I had of telling her how I felt and didn't, and I was angry all over again. This time mostly at myself. Now I doubted if she knew I love her. Even if I had tried my best to convey it through all my actions, I wasn't sure if she really understood my feelings for her. I ran my hand through my hair and pulled the strands in frustration.

I was trying to drown all my frustrations with alcohol. As I roamed my eyes, checking the activity surrounding me, I couldn't help but feel the disappointment that my plan to surprise her didn't go as planned. The music was blasting from the speakers, the people were dancing merrily, the booze was overflowing and her friends were waiting for her arrival.

The club was full of people I had invited for her birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise but it wasn't anymore… because the birthday girl wasn't even here. She was still in California. Rosalie had promised me she would be able to convince Bella to come back to New York before this day, faking something so Bella would be forced to make an excuse from her work. Unfortunately, she had to cancel her flight because something came up and her boss needed her to finish something at the last minute. That was why she wasn't here with us. She was alone on her birthday…in another goddamn state. I should have listened to my gut feeling and just went there to celebrate it with her. I would have done it if I had known this last night, but I had just been informed an hour ago about it. Bella had called to tell us she wouldn't be able to make it back, so all the preparations made for the party just went to shit. I didn't even have enough time to cancel the whole thing. Rosalie insisted that we just continue with the original plan and just celebrate as if my girl was here with us.

Jessica had called two months ago and had informed Bella that _Conde Nast_ had agreed to continue her internship, but with Glamour magazine in L.A. This time the job only allowed her to stay over a month. She was supposed to come back last week, but she had to extend because she wanted to experience a well-known designer's runway show on the sidelines. Most of the designers my mother knew wanted to showcase their work in Bryant Park, but I guessed not every one got to do that. It would have been better if the runway show was held here in New York because Bella would have been here.

All the excitement and the mood for celebrating just evaporated and I didn't even want to come to this club anymore. Seth literally had to drag me here so I could do my job as the host since Rosalie was still on bed rest and had to stay home.

I scanned the whole club and I was amazed at the preparations made. Seth was the one who convinced me to give Bella a party she wouldn't forget, something that would have blown her away. I had even asked my cousin, Alice, to help out. If I had known all our hard work would be for nothing then I would have just prepared an intimate dinner for just the two us. Bella didn't need much of anything to make her happy. So why did I do this party in the first place? Now, I had no Bella to celebrate with, and my being here without her was pissing me off.

I checked my phone to see whether she had left a message. I had been trying to call her but she wasn't picking up. I left a dozen messages hoping she would eventually have some free time to call me back.

The music was blaring. Some well-known DJ was spinning some songs. The party was well underway, and the visitors were enjoying the free booze that was served at the bar. I had paid hugely for the exclusive right to use the whole club tonight and I recognized some of the people in attendance. The room was packed and I was surprised at the sheer number of people who came tonight. This was supposed to be for a selected number of people only. Rosalie seemed to have had other plans, however, and added a few more. That left me with the responsibility of entertaining people I didn't even know. Hell, I wasn't in the mood to even mingle with my friends.

Just as I started for the bar to get myself another drink, some giggling women caught my attention. They were eyeing me as if I was some kind of food they wanted to devour, blatantly ogling, unashamed of the fact that I even caught them doing it.

These women made me wary. I wasn't sure if they were showing interest because I looked like I was some kind of a challenge to them or because I was a Cullen.

I ignored their flirting glances and unsubtle invitations and went directly to my brother and Seth. They were jesting with each other and my arrival interrupted some discussion over a specific car Emmett planned to buy. I wasn't interested to join in so I just muted them out and observed my surroundings. Everybody looked to be enjoying the night. _Good_.

"Edward, what the fuck are you thinking about now?" Emmett asked, chuckling before drinking his scotch. "Bella will be pissed if she knew you're being a party pooper at her party."

"Shut up, Em," I retorted, glaring at him. "If I want to sulk, I'll sulk. I didn't go through all this trouble so I'll celebrate without her."

"Oh, quit being so whiny, Edward. She would have been here if she could…that is if she knew about this at all."

He was right and he knew it, but I was just too stubborn to admit it. He even mocked me because I was acting immaturely again. I loved my brother but sometimes his inability to shut up just aggravated me to hell. I scowled at him and he just chuckled. "Go to hell, Em!" They found my irritation amusing and Seth joined in my brother's laughter. I turned my attention away from them, but ironically the little exchange left me feeling a little lighter than earlier.

Just then, the center stage brightened with lights and I got excited for _The Script_. Bella's favorite band. It was another one of my surprises for her tonight and she wasn't even here to hear it. Maybe their performance could help uplift my mood.

I had expected the band members to start filling the stage for their performance, but to my surprise, Alice was talking loudly into the microphone, addressing everyone. It made me curious since she hadn't mentioned this part to me.

"We are all invited here for Isabella's birthday," Alice announced, and there was a thunderous cheering in response. I was wondering if the guests even knew Bella wasn't here tonight. I viewed the happening with nonchalance and took a sip of my beer. Alice was waving her hands to quiet the crowd down, so she could continue her speech. "So it would just be fitting for her to come out here so we can sing to her!"

My eyes went wide in shock. Had I heard Alice right? _Bella was here?_

My heart started racing in anticipation. I wanted it to be true and it didn't take long for me to have my answer. As Alice called her name, Bella confidently strode towards the middle of the stage and my jaw literally dropped. _She was so fucking gorgeous_. She was wearing a short black dress that only reached mid thighs and was dangerously showing off her curves. She was wearing some designer red high heels that made her mile long legs longer.

God, I wanted to devour her. I missed her so much. It had been three weeks since I had seen her. The sight of her, especially in that dress, only tripled my desire for her.

I was stuck, just gazing at her from where I sat while the whole room waited for her to speak. She was grinning and I couldn't help myself from doing the same. She was glowing, and I couldn't help be mesmerized by her.

Realizing I had been staring at her for a while now, I jumped up and made my way towards the stage to get to my girl. My heart was thumping rapidly as I thought of so many inappropriate things I planned to do to her once we were alone. The dirty thoughts run through my head and my excitement peaked.

I pushed my way through the crowd to get to Bella but some girl came up to me and basically blocked my way. I narrowed my eyes at her in irritation. She might not know that Bella was my girlfriend, or if she did she just ignored that simple fact and was trying to engage me in conversation. She was touching my chest and it pissed me off. Nobody had the liberty to touch me. Well, except for Bella. So I grabbed the girl's hands and yanked it away from me.

"Hello, there tiger," she purred, not deterred from my not so subtle warning.

"Sorry, I have to get to my girl," I said, pronouncing the last word loudly so she would get that I wasn't available. But even if I was, she was definitely not my type. Not even for a one-night stand. I wished she would just leave me alone, but instead she leaned closer and placed a piece of paper in my hand. "Don't worry, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." She winked before turning away.

I stared after the girl and was amazed at her audacity. Even without reading it, I knew it was her name and number on that piece of paper. I crumpled it up and threw it away without a second glance.

I shook my head in disgust and started walking towards the stage. Bella was now talking and was thanking everyone in attendance. I knew she hadn't seen me yet, but the way her eyes darted through the crowd, amidst the blinding glare of the lights, said that she was undoubtedly looking for me. I smiled content at that thought.

Suddenly, the spotlight focused on me and momentarily blinded me. When I could finally see through the lights, I waved at the crowd and the cheers increased. I turned to face the stage, where Bella was standing and smiling mischievously.

"Hi, babe," she cooed and I grinned back. Giving me a wink, she turned to address the crowd again. "Well, people... now that I saw my man, I need to give him a nice and warm greeting." The way she said that made me excited all over again. "But before I leave this stage, I'm gonna leave you all with Florence and The machine. I have begged them on my knees to just sing one song tonight… just for me," she said and the crowd went wild. Florence was one of my favorite bands and it looked like she went out of her way to bring them here to perform for me… on her birthday. Damn, I knew there was a reason I loved this girl. She always had the ability to amaze me. "Don't worry, Dan and the group will still be performing. I talked to him just before I came on stage, and they promised to give you an awesome performance. Enjoy the night!"

With that she left the stage and the cheering intensified. However, now I was irritated because she mentioned Danny O'Donoghue, the front man of _The Script, _like they knew each other well. _She was even on a first name basis with him._ It made me jealous. It seemed they were friends, and I didn't like it, even one bit. My hands fisted at my side, as images of me smashing Danny's face flooded through me. The frustration intensified as I followed Bella with my eyes, knowing she was so irresistible. There was no doubt that she was now the object of many crude sexual fantasies of the men present tonight. Especially in that very short and very sexy… and very tiny dress she was wearing. By now, I was so hard; I was having difficulty containing myself and not lunge for her.

She was making her way towards me, and the excitement could be seen on her face. She smiled and my irritation melted away.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted cheekily and her smile widened showing off those cute dimples. She closed the gap between us as I stood stupidly ogling her.

"Hello there, beautiful," I responded, pulling her to me. Her eyes twinkled and nothing mattered. Not the noise surrounding us, not the crowded bar, not even the people who could be spying our private exchange. Even my jealousy of both Riley and Danny evaporated.

"Happy birthday, baby."

From the distance, I could hear the first verse of _Dog Days Are Over_ but I couldn't concentrate on anything else but my Bella.

My hand snaked around the nape of her neck and I pulled her face to mine, smashing my lips to hers. Her passion matched mine and she responded to my kiss with the same ardor I was giving. She tasted so sweet and I couldn't get enough. I coaxed her to part her delicious lips for me and when she did, it almost felt like heaven.

My erection was hard and pulsing pressed against her stomach. I knew I was poking her and she in return teased me by grinding up against me. The way I was attacking her mouth was becoming indecent, but it really didn't matter. I wanted every one to know she was mine.

"Did you miss me, Edward?" she asked against my mouth, smiling smugly.

"What do you think?" I smirked and pulled her closer, making her feel me and reminding her of what she could so easily do to me. She laughed that musical laugh of hers and I couldn't stop from joining in.

"I'm sorry," she said regretfully. Her apologetic expression wasn't too convincing, though.

"So, you basically lied to me when you told me you weren't coming?" She nodded and I pouted, wanting to make her feel guilty. Even for a while…a very short while. "How did you know about this?"

"Alice slipped a couple of weeks ago," she said guiltily. I frowned, and she rested her head on my chest. "Don't get mad at her, I made her promise not to tell you I knew." I took a long deep breath as I controlled myself enough not to hunt down my cousin and kick her ass.

"Where you already here when you made that call earlier?"

She nodded again against my chest. "My flight arrived around noon," she mumbled softly. _Oh, she is sneaky. I'll make her pay for that._

"I was having a fit earlier… just a small one, though." She didn't have to know I was on the verge on a mental meltdown. I didn't want her to think that I was still that spoiled rich kid…well, I still was, but I had changed a bit but in a good way. She raised her head so I was staring at her beautiful brown eyes. "Em was getting pissed because I was being the killjoy."

"I wanted to surprise you," she whispered and leaned towards me. "And I did, didn't I? It was a nice surprise, wasn't it, baby?" Her smell was making my stomach flutter, and I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her soft and long.

"No, it wasn't. You should've told me," I disagreed and she arched her brow. She started to open her mouth, but I pressed my finger to her lips. "But, you here with me now makes up for it." I gave her a reassuring smile, hoping I could dazzle her with it.

"I'll make it up to you." She said huskily and tangled her arms around my neck.

"Promise?" I couldn't help but ask. Some kind of emotion flashed through her eyes, but I forgot all about it when she licked her lips as she nodded in response. "Later, I promise." Her sexy grin made me want to haul her out of here and celebrate the remainder of the night alone with her. She, however, had other plans because she pulled away from me and started tugging on my hand; making it obvious she wanted to mingle. I couldn't help the displeased groan that escaped my lips and she giggled.

We made our way back to the table, our hands entwined and my smile plastered on my face. As we moved through the many hot and sweaty bodies that were dancing, I saw a glimpse of Alice making out with someone at one of the couches on the far side of the bar. I couldn't decipher who he was since his whole face was literally covered by my cousin's small frame. Their exchange was intriguing, but I quickly lost interest since Bella had pulled me closer so that my arm was over her shoulder, hugging her as we walked. She seemed to be staking a claim on me by that small gesture, and I loved it. I loved it so very much.

It had been too long since I was with her and it was taking all my effort not whisk her away from all of this – the party, her friends, but the look of happiness on her face made me wait until she was ready to go home. Hopefully, this would be over soon and we could be alone.

As she roamed around to greet her friends, I tagged along like the love-struck fool that I was. I wanted everyone to know I was hers, as well, as she was mine. I even hoped she saw how crazy I was about her. By the time we returned to our table, my feet hurt but I felt smug and proud to be her arm candy. Did I mention I was also so fucking horny? Bella was always rubbing some part of my body and I couldn't help but react to the simplest of her touch. I crudely saw an opportunity to make up for lost time and to douse off the fire of my surging lust when she stood to go for the ladies room found in the VIP lounge.

She barely made it inside the ladies room when I made my presence known. She had no idea I had followed her and her reaction was comical if I wasn't so damn delirious from the desire I was feeling for her. She stared stunned, and her eyes were wide as I pushed her further inside and locked the door. "What are you doing, Edward?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I advanced towards her, prowling as she backed up. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at me. She shook her head slowly when she realized what I intended to do.

"Oh, no…we are not!"

I closed the gap and pushed her towards the marble sink. She was trapped between the cold hard table and me. "Yes, we are." I placed my hands on her hips and hoisted her up, so she was sitting on the counter. Her breathing became labored and I knew she was either getting excited or pissed at me.

"But…" she started when I placed my finger on her lips to silence her protest.

"Baby, I missed you so much and I don't think I can wait any longer," I reasoned, pouting so she would relent. She started biting her lip and I knew I won. "Besides, you promised to make it up to me."

"I said later," she whined and started pushing against my chest. I grabbed her wrists and held them together.

"This is later," I answered coolly. Her lips mesmerized me, and I tried to rein in the lust that was slowly consuming me. At the rate my desire was peaking, I could hurt her by my excitement. I released her wrists and leaned forward to nip at the skin on her neck and I heard her gasp. _Good_. Pulling her earlobe into my mouth, I started licking and biting until I felt her grip on my arms tightened. Not wanting her to change her mind, I started kissing her neck with open mouth kisses, licking and sucking. She was panting now and I couldn't help but feel smug I was making her react like that.

"Oh, God," she moaned. My heart soared from the anticipation of what I knew would happen. She pulled my head up and captured my lips in a hard kiss.

Now that I knew she wanted this as much as I did, I raised her skirt, bunching it around her waist. I yanked at her very tiny panties, ripping them off her body and fisting the small piece of fabric before inserting it inside my pant pockets. I nuzzled her neck again. This was one of my favorite spots and she seemed to love me doing this to her. My hand slowly moved lower and dipped inside the wetness between her thighs. She was soaked and hot for me, and I couldn't control myself anymore. She was ready. I was ready. I pulled out a condom and sheathed my throbbing cock before plunging inside her.

"Oh, shit," she whimpered, as I started moving. Even with the rubber, I could still feel her heat and it felt amazing. Her legs around my waist tightened and I didn't break my rhythm.

"I love when I'm connected with you like this," I murmured before I kissed her lips again. I knew I was nearing my orgasm and I was afraid it would be too soon for her.

"Please…please, baby," she moaned, and I felt her tensing, sure she was close.

I increased the pace of my thrusts, gripping her thighs tightly, as I slammed my hips to hers while whispering dirty things to her. Her moans and groans were so amazingly hot; it spurred my release, which in turn spurred hers.

We were panting from the exertion but we were temporarily sated. I could hear the racing of her heart against my own, as we held onto each other, trying to get down from our high.

She gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before I pulled out of her. She licked her lips as she smiled that sweet smile. That very simple gesture did something to me and I could feel myself react to her, my already limp cock stirring back to life. I tried to capture her lips with mine again, but she pushed me away and gave me a stern look.

"I'm ready for round two, baby," I announced unashamed. She shook her head, and got down from the counter, a small smile on her face. She cleaned and straightened herself. The whole time she was doing that, I was just staring at her fascinated with her every move.

"Babe, you have to tuck it in now," she said teasingly. I narrowed my eyes at her, and pulled her to me again.

"But I want you again," I muttered petulantly.

"Edward, there are a lot of people outside waiting for you… and for me," she scolded. I didn't care whether there were people waiting for us or not. All I wanted was to be with her. I pouted, trying to coax her again.

"No… no. Don't look at me like that," she pushed past me but I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Baby, please."

"That pout won't work on me again," she said seriously. "We have to go back outside."

I resigned, knowing I wouldn't be able to make her agree with a second romp. Removing the condom, I threw it away and tucked myself back in. As I straightened my clothes, I could see from my periphery that she was staring at me. She was ogling and I felt smug.

Just as I was to open our door, she hugged me and reached up for a kiss. "Don't worry, we'll have lots of time after the party. I did get a lot of rest during my flight."

She winked at me before turning to go out of the room. I stared after her, my frustration morphing into excitement. The night ahead alone with her begun flowing through my mind and I started grinning.

_Damn, I need to break down this party as soon as I can._

* * *

**Thoughts on this? anyone...everyone? lol**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

To **Skyebella98**, who had found it in her schedule to go over this. Thank you sweetie. Love as always. :D

There will be an estimated 7-8 chapters more of this...then we will say goodbye to these two.

So here yah go people...

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**EPOV**

"Do you like this?" she asked huskily, her lips grazing the skin of my jaw as she rode me slowly and languidly. I held her waist as she moved above me; guiding and helping her find a rhythm that satisfied both of us.

"Don't stop, oh shit…don't fucking stop," I whispered back, as I pushed my hips up so I was deeper inside her. "You feel so damn good."

Her hips were slowly increasing its pace before she raised and arched her back, her hands locking onto her hair, making her breasts jut out more. It looked so inviting, the way it bounced in time with the movements of her hips. Her pink nipples, which puckered in arousal, were inviting me to suck and nibble on them.

"Give me your breasts, baby. Let me suck on it," I said through gritted teeth, wanting to taste the taut nub between my teeth.

"No," she said as rocked me harder. I tried to pull her to me but she shifted backwards, and the movement alone allowed me to go much deeper than I already was. We moaned together at the sensation. I reached to fondle her breasts, scraping my thumb over the hardened peak. She started tensing and I knew she was near.

"Look at me," I told her. Her rocking was becoming erratic and her eyes were starting to close. I wanted to look at those brown eyes when she came. "Baby, I want you to look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open and focused on mine as she rode me until she clamped around my cock. I was fascinated by the expression on her face and the flash of emotions that passed through her eyes when she came. She screamed before she slumped on top of me, her heart pounding loudly and rapidly against my chest. Her walls were still clenching around me and it felt so damn good. I rubbed her sweaty back as I held her close, waiting for her breathing to get even. I was nowhere finished with her yet, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and rolled us both, now placing her under me. She was looking at me with a satisfied smile and my heart skipped a beat. She looked so happy and I was elated to know I was the reason for it. She started to close her eyes, so I slowly thrust to remind her I was still inside her…and still so hard.

"I'm not finished with you yet, babe," I whispered as I started sucking on the skin on the juncture of her shoulder and neck. She moaned and I moved faster.

"Oh, God," she whimpered. I loved hearing her moans and curses while I fucked her. Not satisfied with my angle, I inserted a pillow under her ass and slammed back inside her warmth. My thrusts were becoming increasingly hard and fast, but Bella seemed to like it. Her moans were becoming louder.

I captured her lips, my tongue mimicking the movement of my lower body. Slowly, I skimmed my nose to her ears and tugged on her earlobe. "Bella baby, I want you to come for me again."

She was shaking her head. "I don't think I can..."

"Yes, you can," I coaxed, wanting her to come with me. "I'm gonna make you." This was the third time we were fucking tonight and I knew she was tired. Not only did we come home late from the party but I also had worked her body thoroughly. She would come again if that was the last thing I did tonight.

My thrusts were relentless. The headboard was slamming against the wall from sheer force of my pounding. I was afraid I was hurting her but the moans that escaped her lips spurred me on and I continued. Pushing in and pulling out, dragging my cock at that one particular spot where I knew she loved me to hit.

"You love that, don't you?" I asked, not really waiting for an answer, as I slammed my hips to hers over and over again.

"Am I fucking you right, baby? Is this what you like…me deep and hard inside you?" I rasped out as I disentangled her legs around my waist. I shifted so I was kneeling and was holding her legs apart by her ankles.

"Tell me," I demanded huskily, as I stared at her all sweaty and panting, her lust filled eyes were focused on me.

"Yes, I want you inside me. Long and hard…oh God….and oh so thick, baby…so so thick..." Her eyes were fluttering shut, as she bit her lip. "Please, Edward…I want to…oh, please."

"Fuck baby, I love it when you beg like that."

I could feel sweat form on my forehead because of the exertion, but I wouldn't stop now. I needed to come so badly, and my thrusts were becoming erratic. She was holding my gaze as I continued to bury myself inside her again and again, spewing expletives as I did. With a loud 'Fuck' I pulsed and emptied myself inside her and that precipitated her orgasm.

When we both came down from our high, I rolled us over so she was resting her head on my chest and I hugged her naked body to mine. We were still both panting as I rubbed my hands on her arms.

"I can get used to this," I whispered, as I tucked a strand of her hair around her ear. She just 'hmmed' in response and it made me smile.

She was back in the Big Apple and I wanted a few days alone with her without interference before she went back to her busy schedule and me to mine. I had visited her in LA three weeks ago but my schedule had prevented me from doing it again. That was why I was pissed when I thought I wouldn't be able to celebrate her birthday with her. I missed her so fucking much. But she was here, so I was okay. I kissed her hair and she sighed, snuggling closer to me.

"I missed this," she whispered. I knew she meant the time we spent cuddling each other. It wasn't the sex but the connection we had. Before she went to California, we had spent every free time together, and we had usually spent every night either in her apartment or mine.

"I know, babe. Me too." She rested her chin on my chest for a second to give me a grin before shifting and resting her head on my arms. "But you're here now. We can do this every night if you want." My voice was leery and she slapped my chest as she giggled. The sound of her laugh made me tingle all over. I knew it sounded cheesy but whenever it came to Bella, nothing was too corny or too overrated. We spent a few minutes whispering sweet nothings, trying to enjoy this light moment between us. She was now playing with the hairs on my chest and I was mesmerized with the movement of her small fingers, which were making small circles on my skin. I could see her eyes fluttering shut as she continued her rhythmic caresses. I buried my nose in her hair, enjoying the light smell of strawberries. I loved this girl. I felt her soft kiss directly on my chest above the heart. That simple gesture reminded me how important she was to me, and she needed to know that. Tilting her chin with my fingers, I smiled exhaustedly at her.

My heart started racing again, scared of the outcome of what I was about to do.

"I'm in love with you," I said, my eyes on hers, willing her to believe I was telling the truth. Her eyes widened and she carefully raised her head; maybe so she could see me properly.

"You are?" she asked incredulously, but her eyes were searching mine expectantly.

I pulled her head down and kissed her sweetly. The kiss was starting to heat up again so I reluctantly pulled away. She needed to know everything about what I felt for her.

"I love you so much, Bella. You should know that by now." She held my gaze for a second before giving me her most dazzling smile.

"I've wanted to hear that for so long," she said in awe, as if she was still having a hard time believing it. She closed her eyes and I held my breath because I still didn't know if she felt the same way. Even if I had a feeling she did, I still needed to hear it.

"God, I love you." Her words relieved me and made my heart swell in excitement as I pulled her to me for a kiss. _Oh, my God, she loves me too! She loves me!_

"I can't believe it," I murmured against her lips as she smiled. "I finally told you how I felt and you feel the same way."

"Yes," she whispered sweetly before capturing my lips again. We kissed and I groped her as we chuckled, declaring the love we had for each other over and over again for a couple of minutes. My excitement was getting out of hand and I hadn't realized that I was attacking her, my hands were all over her body and I was ready to make love to her again. My exhausted body was rejuvenated because of that simple declaration. Unfortunately for me, she was already tired. She didn't complain though, but the yawn and the fluttering of her eyes were indications of that.

"Go to sleep, babe," I said as I caressed her cheek.

"But I promised you earlier that-" she started protesting but I placed a finger on her lips to stop her.

"It's okay. I want you but it's more important that you rest. Besides, I already had you several times tonight," I reassured her. "Sleep, love."

She kissed my finger and snuggled closer. Even when she was already asleep, I couldn't have it in me to close my eyes, afraid that when I wake up this would all be just a dream. I kept staring at her, at how beautiful she was. Her long lashes were a dark contrast against her pale skin. I was still getting my head around the fact that I had finally told her I loved her, and that she actually loved me back.

I was the luckiest bastard on the planet.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight was seeping in and I stirred, moving my hand in search for Bella. When cold rumpled sheet met my fingers, I raised my head to confirm that she wasn't beside me on the bed anymore. I groaned, hating the feeling of waking without her. I sat up and planned to go search for Bella and get her to come back to bed.

The entire room was a mess. Her lingerie, or what was left of it, was lying tattered in one corner, reminding me of what happened last night. I grinned, satisfied that I had enjoyed my girl's body thoroughly. I missed her so much that I had to control some of my raging lust, or I could have had hurt her.

This reminded me that I had to call Alice and request for another private show of her newest collection of lingerie. The good thing about doing this private was my Bella would model all the lingerie I liked on her. The only problem was it would be hard for me to control myself when she only had very little clothing on her. Just like last time, I had to endure my hard-on for an hour and a half while she strutted in one skimpy outfit to another. But damnit, it would be worth it, especially when she would be wearing it when we were alone.

Just thinking about it makes me hard again. _Damn, I would spend all my money on lingerie for her_.

Standing up, I went to wash the sleep off my face and wore my boxers, intending to drag Bella back to bed with no intention of going to sleep.

As I made my way through the living room, I heard muted voices coming from the kitchen. I smiled knowing it would be Bella and Leah talking. As expected, I found them chatting merrily. They hadn't seen me yet so I leaned on the doorjamb and just made my silent observation. Leah was cooking something on the stove. The smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air so there was no doubt on what she was preparing. Bella was standing beside the counter, sipping her coffee with only my shirt on. She looked so fucking gorgeous with her hair tied messily on her head and her eyes twinkling as she listened intently to what Leah was saying. I might have been staring at Bella for so long that she felt it and turned her gaze to me. She smiled lazily as her eyes landed on me.

Pushing away from the door I was leaning on, I went directly to Bella and grabbed her, eliciting a yelp from her. Setting her cup aside, I kissed her heartily and inappropriately, forgetting that someone else was in the room. I was excitedly squeezing Bella's ass and was slowly moving my hand upwards towards her breast when I heard a loud clearing of the throat.

I groaned and Bella chuckled.

"Well, good morning to you too, Edward," Leah said chirpily, ignoring the protest that escaped my lips.

I leaned forward so I could whisper in Bella's ear, "I love you." She tightened her grip on my neck and hugged me tight.

"I hate it when I wake up without you," I said, pouting. She moved her head so she was staring at me with a smile on her eyes. Her lips were swollen and I was about to dip my head again when Leah interrupted us again. I could understand because we were becomingly indecent.

"Okay, break it up lovebirds," Leah said as she clapped her hands, making both of us turn to her with a smile. "I'm getting lonely over here you two. Come on, you can continue that when I'm gone." She motioned for us to join her at the table where she had clearly prepared breakfast.

"God, Leah…you sure make the best pancakes," I mumbled as I started devouring her blueberry pancakes. She had been making this for me since I was a kid and it was still one of my favorite breakfast foods.

"That's why I made it. I know you love it," she said as she sipped her juice. She turned her gaze to Bella who was eating some bacon. "Did you know he loves his pancakes?"

"Yep, I just recently learned that," she said as she nibbled on the strip of meat. "But from the way he's devouring your pancakes, it looks as if he loves whatever you'll cook for him."

I turned to look at her, shaking my head. "But I still love your cooking, babe."

"Of course you do. You don't cook."

Leah agreed to that and laughed heartily. It looked as if my girls were gearing against me. I grinned at the thought that they were getting along so well. I wouldn't want it any other way.

We finished our breakfast, still with that light atmosphere between us.

I quickly grabbed Bella by the waist when she passed me and whispered, "I still didn't give you you're birthday gift." She raised her eyes to me, frowning slightly.

"You have a gift?" I nodded and she groaned.

"Come on, it's in my room," I pulled her hand and started walking when Leah interrupted us.

"Edward, I need to speak to you." The tone of her voice had changed, and clearly what she wanted to talk about was important. Bella caught on quickly.

"I'll just go have a shower while you two talk," she said. "Nice to see you again, Leah." She waved goodbye to her before excusing herself, leaving us alone in the kitchen. Leah was now looking at me with a tentative look on her face, which made me wary.

"Edward, your dad called me last night," she said in a serious tone now, making me frown. I had been avoiding my dad in the hopes I would prevent another fight with him. He had been on my case ever since I had given up the CEO internship, but when he learned I was dating Bella again, he was livid. In order for us not to clash, I had avoided him like he was the plague.

"What did he want?" I asked, irritated. Leah was always on my side but I couldn't help direct my anger towards her. I was cautious whenever my dad came into the picture.

"Don't you dare frown on me, Edward," she scolded sternly. "I didn't do anything to you. I just came here to deliver a message. He wants to talk to you…with Emmett on Tuesday."

"Sorry, Leah. I didn't mean…" She silenced me by raising her hand up as she shook her head.

"It's okay. I understand. Just remember I'm on your side…always." Her smile reassured me and I went forward and hugged her. She was always the mother Emmett and I both needed. She was there, not like Esme.

"Thank you," I said as she rumpled my hair, just like she always did when I was a kid.

What the hell did he want to talk about? I had plans - very _important personal_ plans. Tuesday. That would be in four days. I still had time to do what I had planned for Bella and me.

"You have to be strong when you face Carlisle, okay?" She pulled her head back so she was staring at me. She cupped my face in her hands. "Do whatever it is you believe in…what makes you happy. Don't let him get to you."

I nodded and she raised herself so she could kiss my forehead.

"Oh, don't worry. He mentioned he would be talking to Emmett about Kate…so you won't be the only one who will be getting the burnt of your father's wrath."

"Shit," I muttered and gave Leah an apologetic look. She just shrugged as she moved towards the living room.

My brother had gotten married three months ago in Vegas when he was vacationing with his girlfriend, Kate. He had argued that it was a spontaneous thing, something he wasn't used to doing. I really didn't care if it was, because if it made him happy, I would truly support him. However, it didn't seem that the relationship was working. Only one month after, he had filed for divorce against her and it was now all over the society pages and my father was having a fucking heart attack.

The meeting was something I wasn't looking forward to. But at least it wouldn't only be me that my father would be having his focus on. This meeting would surely have that inevitable argument with my parents, particularly my father, that I was trying to postpone. Going to that meeting was not a choice. I needed to talk with them about Bella. My father had enough influence to jeopardize Bella's career or something like that, and I needed to make sure he wouldn't take out his anger on her. It was finally the time to man out and stand for what I wanted.

I needed to go. I just had to be prepared for it.

I was still pondering when Leah came forward and reached for my forehead, pressing her fingers on the skin as if to erase the crease that was made there. "Stop scowling, it doesn't look good on you. It's not a good accessory on that pretty face." I narrowed my eyes at her but she just winked at me.

"You're so handsome, you should be a model." Leah was always praising my looks. Even when I was the scrawny kid with a gapped tooth, she thought I was the handsomest kid she had ever seen. She still thinks that and it made me laugh. The sound of our laughter surrounded us and I almost felt relaxed about the upcoming meeting. Almost.

"Okay, I'm going. Jacob needs me to go with him to the doctor. He's such a baby, you know," she said as she grabbed her coat from the couch where she had draped it. "I think all men are babies." She winked at me and I knew she was joking. She gave me another hug.

"Say hi to Jacob for me," I said. "Tell him I still owe him for the help." I said, reminding her that her husband was also one of my supporters when it came to Bella.

"Oh by the way, your girl looks tired. Don't work her too much," she grinned mischievously before she left. I was left gaping after her, shocked momentarily with what she said. The sound of her laughter interrupted my silence and I smiled.

Now I had to find my girl. We need some more loving time.

* * *

**So...**

**I am thinking of writing an outtake in Charlie's POV. I might post it on my blog. No need to subscribe, just check on it once in awhile if you like...if you have spare time. Don't worry, I'll be announcing it, though, if I do. **

**Anywho, thanks for reading. =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

To**Skyebella98**, thank you as always for finding time to go over this chapter. Love and kisses, bb.

I just learned that cucumber is a fruit that tended to be seen as vegetable. Just sayin'.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**BPOV**

"So you mean you're a reformed brat?" I teased him, as I took another bite of the cucumber. He gave me a smirk, his eyes twinkling.

"I never said that," he said. "You just assumed that I am because I didn't bring Felix with me."

"We also didn't have a housekeeper the two days we spent here. That's new coming from you," I informed him, taking another bite on the fruit. "Which led me to the conclusion that you're no longer the annoying rich kid I had met almost a year ago."

"Who said we didn't have help?" he asked so innocently and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You just didn't see her." He turned his back to me to return the apple juice inside the refrigerator. "Gertrude comes early every morning, while you're still asleep."

I almost choked on the cucumber. "So you mean, you didn't cook the breakfast we ate yesterday and this morning?" I asked, trying to hold the laughter inside me. "And here I was, thinking you have slaved for hours in the kitchen just to prepare me some food."

He looked at me like he was caught doing something wrong. He bit his lip and shook his head. I chuckled and he came closer. He looked as if he was annoyed and insulted at the same time. Putting the remaining cucumber on my plate, I pulled him so I could hug his waist.

"You're hurting my feelings, you know," he said petulantly. But his hands went around my waist so I knew he wasn't really pissed by my teasing.

"I really thought you learned some cooking skills before we came here and you did all that for me." I smiled at him as I gently rubbed his chest.

"I'll have you know I set the table," he said defiantly.

I reached up and gave him a kiss. "If you say so, babe."

He pushed me away and crossed his arms, cocking his brow at me. I closed the gap again and wrapped my arms around him.

"I loved the omelets and the pancakes for breakfast, however, I love you even more…even if you didn't cook them," I assured him. My arms snaked around his neck as his hands rested on my waist. "That is why we'll stop talking about how reformed you are…because clearly you are not. My bad, sorry."

He smirked and I knew he wasn't irritated at me. "I told you I wasn't." His arms tightened around me. "You can't also judge me from the car I brought you here in."

We were staying in one of his friends' vacation house in East Hampton. He had reserved this place so we could spend some time alone, just the two of us, without interruption. He didn't even bring Felix, which was a surprise since he didn't go anywhere without his personal bodyguard. He had driven us from the helipad with just a _Toyota_ _Camry_, and it was so unlike him to be driving that kind of car that I teased him about it. I was so used to him having one of those expensive cars and the thought of him not driving one never even crossed my mind. "Well, it was just a shock that you did. I thought you were saving or some shit like that."

He looked at me incredulously. As if he needed to be frugal with the use of his money. I knew he could even feed an entire nation for a month with just his trust fund.

I shrugged. He released me and bent to carry me over his shoulder, ignoring my protests to put me down. He led me to the room where we had been staying and dropped me unceremoniously on the bed.

He was on top of me even before I was able to catch my breath. "I wanted to impress you. I wanted to show you I could also drive an ordinary middle class car." He was caressing my cheek with his thumb and I smiled at him.

I wanted to point out to him that he hired a chopper to bring us here. There was nothing ordinary about him, even if he tried.

"Why?"

He shrugged and continued to rub his thumb over my cheeks.

"Edward, you don't have to do anything to impress me," I said as I took his hand in mine and kissed his palm. "I'm already impressed with you. Not the money, not the name but the man. _You_." He was more than his name _Edward Cullen, heir to the Cullen billions_. He was more than all of those things his name represented, which was why I was so in love with him. Beneath all the rich trappings, was a man who was trying to find who he was. He was looking for a place for him in the world to thrive and succeed on his own. To have his own identity far from that of his father and family. He was Edward, my Edward. Sweet and unpredictable.

Even though he was still the classic rich boy with servants, bodyguards and drivers, it was clear to me that he had changed in a good way. He was not the same callous man that had disregarded my feelings.

His gaze was smoldering and I felt my heart skipped a beat. He lowered his head and our lips met for a long kiss, one that would convey what we felt for each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Please," he implored. His eyes were begging and I bit my lip. I was nervous but not that much. I was holding the guitar in my hands, the one my mother gave me. I didn't know why I had brought it with me here but I just did. It felt right.

The house was big, but not as great and ominous as the Cullen's vacation mansion a couple of blocks away. His refusal to use their family's house was something I appreciated. I wouldn't be comfortable staying there, especially since his dad hated me. But this weekend together had afforded me some bonding time with Edward. We were intimately much closer than ever before, and it was not because of the sex.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he stared at me encouragingly. He was only wearing khaki shorts and his legs were exposed. His feet were bare, and I tried to concentrate on how sexy he looked instead of how nervous I was on what I was supposed to do. He just gave me this determined look and I knew I couldn't get my way out of this. I cleared my throat, still unsure whether this was a good idea. He smiled again and whatever it was that was making me hesitate dissipated.

I gave a loud sigh and flexed my fingers. Once I had arranged the guitar on my lap, I started strumming awkwardly. This was my first time to sing and play for Edward. My heart was thumping so loudly, I could hear it amidst the strings of the guitar.

My voice cracked but Edward just gave me an encouraging nod, giving me the courage to continue. The awe in his eyes couldn't be concealed when I sang and before I knew it, I was singing the last words of Jewel's '_You Were Meant For Me'._

After that simple performance, my hands were shaking and I placed my guitar on one side to get myself something to drink. Edward must have seen my agitation because he was quick to hug me while I tried to calm myself down.

"It's alright, Bella," he whispered and kissed my forehead. I hugged him and sighed.

"It's just, I was never comfortable playing around other people," I started. He just rubbed my back while I gathered myself. "This is my first time to-"

"Shh," he interrupted me. "It's okay. No need for you to explain."

"I know, but I want to, Edward," I said. I pulled slightly away from him so I was staring at his green eyes. "It's just that I finished the song...and that…that's surprising. I have had a hard time playing especially after my mom died." He started to open his mouth but I laid a finger on his lips. I needed to say this.

"My mom was the one who taught me how to play," I whispered, and I felt the sting of my tears but I was determined to tell him about this part of me. "That guitar was something she had bought out of her savings for over two years. That' s why I couldn't replace it with something better, even if I could afford it now. This was something of her I have, as well as the singing and playing. When I was still small, every time she had some free time, she would sing and play for me. When I got a little older, we would do that together."

His eyes on me never wavered and I was glad he was holding me, or else I would have been on the floor by now. The tears in my eyes weren't because I was sad, it was the opposite in fact. In a weird way, I was elated I had overcome my fear of playing. Even if it was a very small step, it was still a step toward my healing. The relief was so strong, I was fighting the urge to cry.

"I never even played for you before because I couldn't even touch that thing," I sniffled and continued. "But now, I even finished a whole song. I was only able to do that with Rose and Jasper. Even then, it took me years to be able to be comfortable with singing and playing with them again."

"You're strong, Bella," he said, still with that soothing voice. "You did that because you can get through anything." He believed his words and that made me believe, too. He put his finger under my chin. "Your determination amazes me, you know. You're always able to make the best out of every single shitty situation. Even when you broke up with me, I thought I was the better person than you. But clearly I was not. I was just deluding myself. You almost even forgot about me." He cupped my face and I leaned my face closer and closed my eyes. This crazy man didn't know it wasn't possible for me to forget him…ever.

"You are a tough cookie, baby. That was why you were able to sing for me," he said. I smiled tentatively and cleared my throat. My nerves was still so raw, I was having difficulty breathing.

"Maybe I'm more mature now and it's easier for me to accept that she had actually left me," I said sadly as I pulled away from him and paced.

"Yes."

"Or maybe, in a way I had already come to terms with her death," I said softly. He just stared at me while I ranted. He looked so damn serious and worried, that I closed the gap between us again. I reached to touch his cheek. "What I'm sure of, loving you helped me. I can't explain it nor do I want to understand why. But trust me, baby, you're the reason behind this strength."

I was determined to let him know how big a factor he was behind all these.

He kissed me and then before I knew what was happening, I was being carried toward the bedroom. He placed me on the bed and we stayed in that room the entire afternoon making love.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Bella, baby wake up," Edward was shaking me, and I slowly turned around to face him. The expression he had on his face alarmed me, but I tried to remain relaxed. He was already dressed in jeans and a simple shirt.

"Edward?" I raised myself from the bed, covering my naked breasts with the comforter.

"Em just called and he said Rose's in the hospital." My heart started thumping so fast and I scrambled to get out of bed.

"Oh my God! What happened?" I shrieked as I looked for fresh clothes to wear.

"She's in labor."

"But she's three weeks early!" I said panicked. My hands were shaking as I pulled the jeans over my naked legs. Jasper was in Seattle and Rose was alone. Well, Jan was with her but still, it wasn't the same. Why didn't Rose call me? Why didn't Jan?

"Baby, relax. Em's with her," Edward's voice interrupted me and I turned around as I slipped the sweater over my head.

"They were trying to call us, but remember…we turned it off?" he said so softly, looking guilty because it was his suggestion that we did. He didn't want anyone or anything to interrupt this weekend, but we never thought something bad would happen.

"Yes, yes. Dammit!" I yelled, as I searched for my shoes. My hands were shaking so hard now, while I tried to rein in the panic that was threatening to take over. We were a couple of hours away, and I wasn't sure how my sister was dealing with us being absent from her side.

"Bella, look at me." Edward had his hands on my face and was trying to calm me down. "I called Felix to arrange for the chopper to come back for us while you were sleeping. It'll be here in fifteen minutes. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Em's with her."

"How-?"

"I think Angela called him because she didn't know anybody else she could call."

I hugged him and took long deep breaths as I tried not to imagine what Rose was going through. Hopefully, she would be fine.

Edward kissed me. A long sweet kiss. Maybe to distract me, but it made me feel better no matter his intention.

In no time we were flying towards the city. My nephew was getting ready to come into this world. I just hoped I was there when he did because Rose would be pissed if I wasn't there holding her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxx

We had arrived thirty minutes too late. Rose had given birth to a nine-pound healthy baby boy. She had named him _Daniel Ethan_.

As I stared at my sister's sleeping form, I couldn't help but feel guilty I didn't get to witness the birth of my nephew. At least she had Emmett with her, so she wasn't really alone.

Surprisingly, Edward's brother had no problem accompanying her while she delivered her baby. It was a very nice gesture and I would be eternally grateful he was with her when Jasper and I wasn't.

I sighed and turned to face Em who was sitting beside Edward. The brothers looked like they were gossiping because they're voices were so low, as if they were sharing a secret they didn't want any other person to know.

"Thank you for being here," I said as Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Bella." His smile widened as he gave me a wink. "I'm glad to help." He turned to rest his eyes on Rose and I heard him sigh. "She was tough and so brave. I wished I could have done more than hold her hand while she screamed."

I reached for his hand and patted. "Em, you did more than she could have ever asked for. I know when she's awake she will be telling you herself." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He managed to blush and I heard Edward groan. I laughed as Emmett eventually stood.

"I think I'll be going now," he said as he rubbed his neck. "But do you think I could ahmm…come back later? When she's awake, I mean?"

"Of course. I'll just call you or something."

He smiled and pointed to the door. "Okay, then. See you."

I was still looking at his retreating back when I felt Edward's hands tightened on my hips.

"I don't want to fight my brother for your attention," he teased as he turned my face for a kiss.

"That's not possible, baby. You have all of it already." He grinned and pulled me in for another long kiss.

After several seconds of sweet kisses I reluctantly pulled away, afraid we would wake Rose up.

Edward needed to prepare for his early meeting for his dad tomorrow so I ordered him to go home, assuring him it was okay to leave me alone to keep watch on my sister and nephew.

xxxxxxxxxx

**EPOV**

It was still so goddamn early when I parked my car in the driveway, foregoing parking in the garage. This meeting had to be attended to before I could go back to Bella in the hospital. I walked up the steps where a butler opened the door for me.

"Good morning, Mr. E," he greeted. He was a wrinkly old man who had been with my parents for over a decade.

"Hi yourself, James." I gave him a grin as he led me towards the parlor, where I was sure the meeting my father had called for would be held. His steps were slow but confident. He was way past the age of retirement, but his stubbornness to relinquish his post was a trait he undoubtedly learned by years of working with my parents.

My mother and Emmett were already seated, enjoying their coffees. Esme, with her coiffed hair and expensive pearls, appeared very regal as she sat in one of the chairs. She looked so chic and poised, reasons why I was sometimes intimidated to get up close and personal with her. She was like this beautiful china, fragile and very expensive but sometimes also very cold.

"Mother," I politely kissed her on the cheek before sitting beside Emmett, opposite her.

"So lovely to see both my sons here," she said, smiling. Even though, we had never been close to her, the fondness when she said those words couldn't be mistaken.

"Father called for this meeting," I said, as I took a sip of the black coffee that was immediately served. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he's just finishing some important phone call and he'll be right up," Esme excused for her husband's absence. "So, what have the two of you been up to?"

Emmett snorted and she just arched an eyebrow at him. "Well, you know about my divorce to Kate, Mother. I'm sure that has been the topic between you and your friends."

She gasped, as if she was insulted by his words. He just chuckled because he knew he was speaking the truth. In her quirky selfish way, our mother loved us, however, she was a true socialite who loved being in the limelight. Emmett's divorce was a topic she surely didn't want to talk about, but nevertheless, she was going to chat about it with her peers. High society loved gossip, especially if it was their own.

"Oh, Mother. Don't look as if the topic of my divorce hurts you more than it does me," Emmett said sarcastically. He was trying to act nonchalant about his separation with his wife, but I knew he was anything but.

"Oh, Emmie. You couldn't truly understand how a mother feels when one's son is going through some rough times," she said so sympathetically. Too sympathetic in fact, that it sounded so false. I coughed, trying to hide the laughter that was threatening to escape. This meeting was already doomed to fail. I had no doubt about it.

Emmett and I exchanged looks, and I just shrugged. He started to open his mouth but the appearance of my father interrupted him.

"Well, good. You are all here," he said. He waved his hands to James and the old man disappeared through the big old oak doors. "We can start this without any delay, then."

He sat beside my mother, reached for her hand and gave it a kiss. For all their flaws as parents, one thing redeemed them in my eyes even in a little way - the undeniable love they had for each other. That maybe the only important thing to them. It was inconsiderate, but their selfishness was something I had learned to live with and I grimaced when I think about it at times. Maybe, my brother and I just couldn't understand my parents…or maybe, it was them that lacked the time to understand and learn more about their sons. But we were in this situation now and we all just had to deal with it. At least they had each other, and that was something I was grateful for.

Carlisle then turned his gaze to us. He clasped his hands together as he pursed his lips.

"You're both here because I wanted to talk to you about this family," he started.

Whenever he said it like that, I knew there was nothing good that would come out of it.

"The Cullen name has been treated with respect and honor all these years, even way before I was born. And it has reached my attention that the both of you aren't ensuring that our name would remain that way."

"What the hell are you talking about, Father? Is this about my divorce…because if it is, you can just fucking say it out loud!"

"You don't talk to me like that, young man! Sit down!" My father retorted and Emmett sat back down. Carlisle was someone you didn't mess with.

"Okay, Emmett. Since you brought your divorce. Why don't we talk about that?"

James reappeared and was handing my father a glass of whiskey. Emmett signaled he wanted one too. Things were escalating fast and I had a really bad feeling about all this, so I shifted in my seat trying to find some comfortable position that would make me feel at ease. There was none.

"Why the hell did you marry Kate in Vegas? You know I don't like surprises. And now, you're divorcing her. Can't you even wait it out? For Christ's sake, it's only been a month!"

"It's not working. And we think it's best we do this as soon as possible," Emmett said softly. Suddenly I felt so sad for my brother because he was clearly feeling this loss more than he was letting. "We will be parting as friends. It's better this way."

"No! You're dragging our name through the mud. All this talk about you split from her is causing a rift between our family and hers. Don't you know that? Don't you even care?"

"Of course, I fucking care! I'm the one divorcing…not you!" Emmett was now standing, clearly agitated. _This is not good_. He really looked as if he was ready to punch Carlisle, father or not. I got up and stood between my father and Emmett.

"Settle down, you two," I said, trying to calm myself for both of them. The ironic thing about this, my parents and Kate's family couldn't accept the divorce, even though it was a mutual decision between the parties involved. They were the ones making things complicated, not Emmett or Kate.

"Okay, why don't we just have some more drinks before we continue," I said and waved for James. As I stared at my father downing two more shots of whiskey, I was thinking it was a bad idea for me to have offered some more drinks.

"Emmett, you have to stop this divorce. I forbid you to go through with it." My father's words were harsh and it rang loud and clear through the entire room.

"No, I won't. It's not your choice any longer," Emmett said so confidently. My brother looked relaxed now, but the jaw muscle clenching was an indication he was still pissed.

"Don't test my patience, Emmett." My father's threat loomed over us. I needed to diffuse the tension.

"Father, you have to leave it alone. It's their lif-"

"I can't do that, Edward! Where you and your brother are involved, it's my concern. My right as a father."

"Right as a father?" I asked incredulously, not believing a word I heard. "You can't honestly think that since you're our father that you have the right to meddle in our lives." My anger was peaking and he wasn't even talking about Bella and me. He would be though, I was sure.

"Oh, now you're on his side?" He looked so shocked and angry at the same time; I didn't know how to react.

"Carl," my mother interjected and tried to pull my father away. She was successful in making him sit again and she turned to face us. "Boys, you just have to understand that we are concerned."

"About what?" I snapped, unable to hide my irritation away.

"Well, since you're asking. About Bella," she said it so innocently, angering me even more.

"Bella? What did she ever do to you guys that make you hate her so much?"

"Honey, it's not that we hate her. We just think she's not suitable for you." I heard a snort and I knew my brother thought the same thing.

"I love her, Mom." This was the first time I had called her _Mom_ again and she looked so surprised. "I don't care that she doesn't come from old money. She's what I want."

I could see tears in my mother's eyes but my father quickly jumped in, making me forget about my mother's expression.

"Can't you understand, Edward? She can't be right for you. She just isn't!" His voice carried so much hatred. My father was a classic snob. No matter how much money you earned now, he would still consider you a 'nobody' if you didn't come from the right family background. Bella didn't and that was why he had such a big problem with our relationship. And to make matters worse, she was working in show business, which he considered a cheap way of making a living. That was my father and he clearly hasn't changed his perception of things.

"I know in your eyes, she isn't. But she makes me happy and you can't do anything about it," I said, looking him in the eye. For the first time, I didn't have the urge to cower away.

"Dammit! You two are so fucking stubborn!" he yelled, clearly frustrated. "Don't you think for a second I will just stand here and allow this to happen…because I won't!"

"It's our life. You have to let us live them, Father!"

"Not when I'm thinking you're making the wrong choices!"

"And what may I ask, can you do to stop us from doing this?" Emmett had risen from where he was sitting and was now standing beside me.

My father laughed sarcastically and I could feel the hairs on my arms stand.

"Well, you'll definitely know about it in a few days."

"Carlisle!" My mother's voice called to him but he strode out angrily. I had this sneaky feeling that we wouldn't like what he would do.

"Emmett, we need to talk. Let's go."

* * *

**Thank you as always. Love. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

To**Skyebella98**, thank you for prettifying this chapter for me. Love as always.

We have another 3-4 chapters more of this. Maybe an epilogue after.

FFn is still fail, so I'm doing my review replies by PM. Sorry for those readers with disabled PMs because I can't reply to you at this time. Maybe when everything in this site is back in order.

So...here's another chappie. I hope you likey. =)

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**EPOV**

"Dammit, Edward!" Bella huffed as I pulled her into the empty stairway. She pulled her arm angrily away and glared at me.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"He was getting too close to you," I said, irritated. When I arrived earlier, I saw Riley talking to Bella. His unexpected visit surprised me. I thought he was back in California. Bella looked comfortable with him, which also irritated me. Riley had leaned forward and whispered something in Bella's ears - that fueled my anger. He was too close for comfort and if she had moved another inch, he would have been able to kiss her.

I knew I was being irrational but Riley needed to get away from my girl.

After the meeting with my father and talking to Emmett, I was not in the best mood, and watching Riley making moves on my Bella just made it worse.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had insulted Riley and dragged Bella angrily to the first empty place I could find. I should be ashamed of what I did but I was too pissed and too jealous to care.

"You didn't have to drag me away like a caveman!" she snapped. Her cheeks were flushed, and I knew she was trying to control her anger. It was a shitty thing to drag her here like that but I was still so pissed, I wasn't ready to apologize yet. She needed to know where I was coming from, even if she wouldn't understand.

"Riley likes you, Bella," I argued. "I know from the way he looks at you that he wants to be more than friends. His intentions are so obvious."

"He is just my friend, Edward. You're just being the jealous jerk boyfriend."

"Yes, I am." I ran my hand through my hair, trying to find a way to explain. "But I want you to know that no men just want to be friends with a girl, babe. " She snorted and rolled her eyes. "He wants you and it makes me so fucking mad! I won't allow him to use that friendship crap on you just so he can snatch you away from under my nose!"

She looked as if she was ready to smack me. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, jutting her breasts out and making it bigger. The swell of her breasts momentarily distracted me from our situation.

"Edward, stop looking at my boobs!" My eyes snapped away guiltily. She was still irritated and all I wanted now was gather her in my arms and hold her. I pulled her to me, ignoring the protests she made. I buried my nose in her neck and started inhaling her sweet scent that never failed to make me lose my mind every time. She tried to push me away but I held her tight.

"Baby, please. I'm sorry. I just love you so much," I rasped, kissing the sensitive skin behind her ear. I heard her sigh and felt her hands move from my chest to my neck to my hair. She tugged the strands and I was forced to raise my head so I was staring at her.

"Edward, you can't get away acting like a brat by seducing me," she said resigned. "Besides, this is not the right place to even coerce me into having sex with you. You'll get us arrested."

"I don't care," I said confidently.

"Well, I care." She pushed me away so suddenly that I staggered backwards. I lost my balance and my ass hit the first step with a thump as I hissed, "Awww, shit!"

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned, as she came closer to check on the damage. I nodded and tried not to laugh at the look of shock on her face.

"I didn't mean to push you so hard," she said softly and gave me a smile. "But you're so infuriating sometimes. Do you know that?" She offered her hand and I gladly took it, rising from the dirty floor.

"You're the only one who complains about it, Bella" I replied, giving her a smirk. I pinned her to the wall, blocking any escape. "The other girls I know just bat their eyelashes and flirt with me and agrees with everything I say. They never insult me."

"Of course, they don't. They only want to please you," she teased.

I was glad her mood had suddenly changed. I was in need of some attention from her after what my morning had been. "They just love to be a notch on your bedpost. You're after all a Cullen and bedding you would have been an accomplishment."

I placed my hands on the wall, above her head. "Oh, baby. You're the only one I want in my bed."

"So you better work hard to keep me there, Mister," she said. I smiled at her confidence. "And remember not to insult my friends next time. Back off Riley."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You were rude to him earlier."

"He deserved it."

"No, he didn't. You called him an obnoxious opportunistic asshole. He never did anything to you."

"That's my point. He didn't do anything to me but he plans to do something about you. I can see it in his eyes," I said seriously. "I can even smell it. He's plotting to make you his and I won't let him."

She rolled her eyes again in exasperation. She was naïve and so blind to her appeal that I had the sudden urge to kiss her senseless. Riley was slowly and methodically making his way into her life - as a friend at the moment, just waiting for a chance to have a shot at her. I knew this because he had a busy career but seemed to be available whenever it concerned Bella. He was always so attentive with her while the other people seeking his regard were ignored. I would be damn if I would give him the opportunity to charm her. Never again would I let my Bella go.

She glared at me. "I forgive you for what you did in there. But you have to promise me you'll behave the next time you see him."

She stared at me and I frowned. If I would give her my word, I knew I would have difficulty keeping that promise.

"You promise me now, Edward Anthony Cullen."

Her saying my name was so damn sexy, and I tried to kiss her but she dodged me.

"Okay, okay. I promise." She then leaned forward to give me a peck on the cheek before pulling my hand towards the door. "But baby, you also have to promise you'll avoid getting that close to him again."

She turned and gave me a grin. That was her answer and it reassured me.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jasper had arrived. He was chatting with Rose and she was smiling, while cradling her son in her arms.

I was fully centered on the reunion between Jasper and Rose that I totally didn't see Alice until I was standing beside her. Her presence surprised me but I didn't ask questions. I had a sneaky feeling she was here because of Jasper.

When I sneaked a glance at Bella, she was smiling knowingly at Alice. From the looks of it, Bella was as surprised at my cousin's presence as well. Bella had told me that Jasper went on a date with Alice a couple of weeks ago. She thought it was just nothing, but it seemed it was actually something for him to have brought my cousin here. Bella said Jasper was the type of guy who wasn't into relationship so there had to be a good explanation for why she was here.

Maybe I was just reading too much out of it. Or maybe my cousin's presence in the hospital was just a coincidence. I would know about that very soon.

But as the minutes ticked by, I knew something was up between the two of them. They were sneaking glances at each other. I knew that look.

The arrival of Tanya made me forget about Alice and Jasper. She was like a whirlwind; chatting and taking baby Ethan into her arms. She was so chipper, bouncing as she talked. She basically gave me a headache just by observing her from across the room. Even Rose had to tell her to shut up lest her noise would wake her son.

The surprise of all was when Tanya went to kiss and hug Emmett. Kate was her older sister and they were close. However, Kate and Emmett's divorce wasn't affecting her like it did her parents. She seemed not to make an issue of it and was even happy to see her brother-in-law. Emmett seemed relief at her acceptance and that made me smile. Tanya has a good heart and that was the reason why Rose and Bella loved her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rose had brought the baby home and we were all piled up in their apartment. Emmett was even here with us. Tanya was arguing with Rose on what they were going to dress Ethan in for the night. Rose along with Bella had bought tons of clothes for the baby, it would last him until he was in his teens.

One of the rooms was converted into a nursery. It was the one nearest Rose and it was redecorated a couple of months ago; blue and a myriad of cartoon characters were the theme. Jan was cradling Ethan now and was ready to put him in the crib. Rose was able to convince her to stay as a nanny for her boy.

I exited the baby's room, leaving Bella for a moment to hover over her nephew.

Emmett was helping Rose to her room and I noticed that he was hovering too close to her. My brother looked like he was infatuated or something with my Bella's sister. I knew that look he was giving her, and I would be happy if it happened for them. But Rose had so many issues right now I knew it would take a tough man like my brother to deal with all of it. I just hoped this wasn't a rebound thing from his failed marriage. Because if it was, we would both be fucked, and I would not hesitate to beat his ass.

Bella looked tired and I wanted her to get some rest as well. She had been with Rose since last night, making sure they were well taken care of in the hospital. The shadows under her eyes meant she didn't get any decent sleep in the hospital.

By now, everyone except Rose was in the living room. It was then Bella pulled Jasper aside and started interrogating him. Alice was talking to Tanya and wasn't aware of the exchange between Jasper and Bella. I wanted to get close so I could eavesdrop on their conversation but I didn't want to be rude. I also knew Bella would have my head if I meddled with their business. So I tried to stay at arm's length, just hearing bits and pieces of their conversation. What I heard was enough to confirm that there was definitely something romantic going on between my cousin and Jasper.

The words _asshole_ and _shit_ were heard and I almost laughed out loud because I knew Bella was lecturing Jasper.

"It's not like that, Little bird," I heard Jasper whine exasperatingly. I turned to check the two were still huddled in one corner. Bella was glaring at Jasper as he tried to pacify her.

The end of the conversation between Jasper and Bella was also a signal for everyone to leave. Rose was nursing her baby and Bella needed to get herself some rest.

Before she left though, Tanya reminded Bella about their shoot in Brazil, which would be in two weeks. Brazil had sun in November and it was a great place to shoot some bikini photos. The thought of Bella almost stark naked for all the world to see irritated me. She rarely took any more jobs that would skimpily clad her, but this was one of the assignments she was given by the agency when Rose got confined to the bed. I know I should push my possessiveness and insecurities aside because this was her job. She had been doing this for awhile now and it shouldn't bother me but it did, and I didn't know how to tell her.

"Come on, baby," she said, as she tugged on my hand and led me toward her room. "I'm so tired. I wanna lie down with you."

I circled my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "I have to talk to Em, babe. I'll just go. You rest and have a good night sleep, okay?"

"But I want to snuggle," she whined, pouting her lips. I rested my forehead on hers, our noses touching.

"I promise, tomorrow night."

She sighed and kissed me long and hard. She was trying to seduce me and it was working, but I really needed to talk to my brother so I removed her hands around my neck.

"Bella, baby, I really really need to talk to Em…and you're making it very hard for me not to leave you," I said, backing away from her.

"Then don't leave. I'll make it worth your while." I gulped and clenched my fists, trying not to attack her. The coy smile and the biting of the lip were slowly drawing me in and I needed to go now.

"I gotta go, baby. I'll call you." I walked quickly, not turning around lest I would change my mind.

"Edward!" I heard her yell. If my father wasn't such an asshole, I wouldn't be leaving her like that. _Dammit!_

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mother, this is a surprise," I said as I gestured for her to sit. Peter, who was shocked as I was, had quickly reappeared with a tray of tea. My mother rarely visited any of the Cullen offices. She was allergic to corporate setting so she made it a point not to do any business transactions anywhere near the offices. She was determined to stay away from the corporate buildings, even if my father's office suite was equipped with the best amenities that could rival a ritzy hotel.

"Yes, I needed to talk to both of you," she said, shifting in her seat. She sipped the tea, and once again I was mesmerized by how poised and regal she moved. Emmett, who just arrived a few minutes before she did, was sitting across from her.

"This is important. To you and to me," she announced confidently and sat her cup down. She clasped both her hands together, drawing me to her fingers adorned with diamonds.

"O-kay," I said. I leaned back on the couch casually, racking my brain for possible reasons why she would decide to drop in on us.

"I want to tell you that I am here by my own free will and your father doesn't know about this visit."

"What's so important that it made you come out here, Mother?" I asked. My curiosity was making me impatient. She didn't come here to chitchat but to tell us something of essence; that I was sure of.

"I love your father. For all the years we had been together, I had never questioned his actions or his intentions," she started and lowered her eyes for a moment, as if to gain some composure. "I have so much faith in him. I know all his actions seem cruel to you. But he is acting on the belief that he is protecting his family. Our family."

"He doesn't-"

"Please," she interrupted forcefully. "I need to say this to you. So you can understand why."

The silence in the room became so thick that it was becoming uncomfortable.

"I know I have never been a good mother to you boys," she said, and I heard the sadness in her voice. "I'm not making excuses for it. But I hope that what I'm going to do would at least make up, even a little, for all my faults."

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Emmett was looking concerned, as if he wanted to engulf our mother in his arms and comfort her. He was now leaning forward, his hand on his chin while his elbow rested on his knee. He was eyeing our mother with anxiousness.

"Well, your father called on Laurent a couple of nights ago," she said softly. She looked uncomfortable, as if she was betraying her husband. "I didn't intend to overhear, but I did." A frown formed in her beautiful face and she pursed her lips. "And I didn't like it one bit."

I could see the anger on her expression, and I started to be nervous. My mother didn't get angry easily, especially with my father. If her fury was any indication, my father did something that was unforgiving. I glanced at Emmett, sending him a knowing look.

My father was capable of anything. I knew he was going to hit us both where it would hurt most. Bella and our positions in the company were the possible targets for him. I had discussed my suspicion with Emmett, and we had consulted a lawyer just in case. Cauis, the older brother of Seth, had agreed to help us in any way he could. We were discussing the possibilities of our termination last night with him, and the actions Emmett and I would take if ever that happened.

My mother was clasping her hands so tightly her knuckles were turning white. I knew this was hard for her.

"Your father threatened to revoke your trust funds. The one his father had set up for you. He even plans to interfere with the one my parents had for you. The nerve!" Her voice was fierce. She looked so mad but also so resigned at the same time, I wanted to go and comfort her. However, the anger that surfaced within me didn't allow me to do that. My father could be vindictive and harsh, and I had expected this from him. But it didn't mean I understood it. We were his sons and he was supposed to support us.

"I didn't even know how he would do it, but knowing Laurent and your father, they will find a way to hold all your money."

"He can't do that, Mother," Emmett hissed. His anger was now evident and I understood how he felt. "That's our money! Our fucking right!"

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I know, Emmie. I know." She sighed and opened her eyes, looking at us with regret. "I would have even forgiven him if that was all," she continued. She looked so guilty but I knew she was just telling us the truth.

"You mean there's more?" I had to ask even though this was not really a surprise.

"Yes," she said seriously before she took a sip from her cup. She was stalling and I knew this other thing was worse than the other.

"He already had some meetings with his close friends and had coaxed them to cancel all future projects with Bella's agency."

"Shit!" I had expected this but the blow was still hard when I heard what he planned for Bella. I started to stand but my mother's hand on my knees stopped me. She was begging for something I didn't understand, so I reined in my anger and just waited for her to finish… before I would find my father and kick his ass.

"He plans to reassign you and Emmett to one of our smaller offices in different states," she informed us indignantly. "Of course, that would mean you'd be demoted from your positions. And the thing that made me so furious was he planned to announce someone else's promotion…your replacement…on live television. The nerve of that man!" She was shrieking now and it meant she was truly angry at Carlisle. I went forward and sat beside her, reaching for her hand to rest in mine.

"I own a very small share in the Cullen group, about ten percent but it doesn't mean I have no say in what he was planning," she snapped, her fragile features were contorted in anger. "I wouldn't sit by and let him do this to you. He was talking about my sons, my babies!" She held my hand tighter, as if she was assuring me. "I couldn't allow him to hurt you like that."

"Oh Mother, we talked to Cauis about this possibility and we think we have a solution for that," I told her softly, trying to control not to show too much of my anger in my voice. She just looked at us shocked and shook her head. She patted my hand as she said, "No need for that son."

"What? Why?"

"You have to let me finish first so you can understand," she whispered and smiled, as she raised her hand to my check.

"So after listening to them discuss about their plans, I marched up to your father and demanded he stopped scheming with Laurent," she announced so proudly. "Because if he didn't, I was going to divorce him."

Emmett's gasp was so loud I turned to face him. I was sure the same surprise and shock he felt was written all over my face.

"What? Did I hear you right, Mother?" Emmett was now beside Esme and was holding her other hand. She sighed and gave us a shy smile.

"You can't do that, you love him!" I said, still unable to believe what she said.

"Oh, but I did, my handsome boy," she replied, her cheeks dimpled in another smile.

"Wow, that's…wow," I heard Emmett say.

"Yes, I ordered him to stop plotting against you guys," she informed us. "Just because we don't agree with your choices doesn't mean it's not a good one." She looked guilty again and just closed her eyes.

"What are you saying, Mom?"

"I'm sorry I was such a failure as a mother," she said, her eyes were filled with tears. "I still am, but it doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you so much…you have to know that," she cried. She pulled us both to her so she had each of our heads resting on her shoulders.

I kissed her cheek in gratitude. Although she had never shown much affection towards us and we had gotten used to it, the sympathy and love she was showing us now were appreciated. More than she would ever know. She was a shitty mother, but I still loved her.

"So does this mean everything's alright now?" Emmett was looking at her, grinning.

"I hope so. Carlisle knew I wasn't joking so he promised."

"Promised what?" Emmett asked, a frown on his forehead.

"That he won't go through with all his plans," she said proudly, as if she won some very expensive prize. "But it doesn't mean your father isn't still angry at both of you. Maybe in the future, the three of you should come to a compromise."

"Compromise my ass!" Emmett looked irritated, but he stayed close to my mother, clearly reveling on the attention and comfort she was now giving us. Besides, it was rare she allowed us to cuddle her.

"Oh, Emmie, you're such a jerk sometimes," she teased. Once again, we were shocked. My mother never cursed in front of us.

"Well, you should know where I got that from," Emmett retorted back sweetly, and we all laughed.

My mother helped us against our father, and it was still hard to comprehend.

Maybe it was really true that mothers were protective of their children. I never seen this side of Esme, but I hoped we would see it more often in the future.

* * *

**Go Esme. Not the evil mother we thought she was. lol.**

**By the way, I had posted another story _'Slither'_. That one will be continued after I finish with this baby. **

**Go check it out, you might like it. =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

To**Skyebella98**, thank you for fixing this chapter for me. =)

I replied to all reviews. I hope everyone received it.

Thank you to **IndieFicPimp** for pimping this story on their site. Also many hugs to **anonymouslysufferingfromOCD **for the review. **Love**.

I was out of town and just got back, so this chapter is later than promised. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**BPOV**

"We have been over this, Jane," I argued. She was wearing my patience thin and I was about to storm out of her office.

"Isabella, I need this account and they are requesting for you," she insisted, not backing out of the argument.

"No, Jane. I have accepted most of the job you had assigned for me from Rose," I said seriously. "I can't do any more than I can. Besides, I don't want this. Did you see what they plan for me to do? I will be mostly nude and a male model I don't even know will be covering my boobs for me!"

"What's the big deal in that? Models pose nude all the time. Didn't you do that one time?" She arched her brow in challenge and I scowled at her.

"I. Did. Not! I was wearing some underwear underneath that blanket. The whole concept was for me to look like I was nude, which I wasn't. You know that," I said grittily. I was hired to be the face of a famous brand that was launching its first perfume a couple of years back. They wanted to market it as a chic sexy scent and made the whole campaign into some erotic dream for all men. There was this particular set of pictures for the ad campaign that garnered some controversies. Some said it was too damn revealing and some shit like that. I was lounging in the bed barely covered by a blanket, looking like I was just thoroughly fucked, but still I was covered. I totally didn't understand what the fuss was about the pictures back then; and I still don't to this day.

"Huhmm," she said pithily. She looked as if she didn't care. It wasn't an issue; this was. She was adamant to get me to agree with this photo shoot, while I was being stubborn. I never was against nudity; however, I also wasn't brave enough to do it yet. I could do shoots with tiny swimsuits and underwear, but recently I wasn't too comfortable in showing any more skin. Maybe it was because I was trying to work for a magazine and didn't think I would be taken seriously if I kept exposing myself. I also didn't want Edward to think I want my body out there for everyone to see.

"Besides, I don't want any man touching my breasts!"

"Really now? Is that a fact or you're just shitting me? How about that hunk of a boyfriend of yours? He doesn't fondle that-"

"Shut up, Jane," I snapped, feeling myself flush from embarrassment. I was still not used to talking about my sex life with people other than Rose, and sometimes Jasper.

"Don't worry too much about these things, Bella," she said knowingly. "Your Edward won't mind. He seemed to have accepted these kinds of assignment in stride. He didn't make a fuss about that bikini shoot in Brazil two months ago."

_Yeah, that's what you think. _Edward would be livid if he found out about this. Yeah, he didn't say anything bad about that shoot in Brazil. The only problem was, he really didn't say anything. He stayed mum about the whole thing. It irritated me, not only because of his silence but also the way he moped around, showing that it was really not okay with him. I knew he didn't want me posing around almost naked, but he also had the decency not to demand I give it up for him. It was good I was draped with a sarong so the pictures weren't that revealing. Still, the shoot in Brazil affected him and I couldn't do anything about it. Someone covering my breasts with their hands would definitely piss him off; that I was sure of.

"Jane, you got to give this to me," I pleaded.

"No, Bella. You listen carefully," she said. "If you want to remain in the list of the sought after supermodels, you have to grab the great opportunities that come your way. And I'm telling you, this shoot is an opportunity. Mr. M paid a very large amount, and he specifically asked for you. I won't allow you to back out of this. Besides, I already said yes."

I cursed but she just gave me a satisfied smile. I didn't say anything because I couldn't. I trusted Jane and I knew she wouldn't do this if she knew it would ruin my career. It would help me professionally and I was certain about that. But what would it do to my personal life?

I was so screwed. I was still in the middle of changing careers; I couldn't afford to be cavalier about my status as a model. Since I haven't established anything outside of the modeling world yet, it would be a stupid move to just throw away everything I have now. Edward would be pissed, and I hated for that moment when he knew. _Shit_.

"So that's settled then," she said quickly. She wrote something on a piece of paper before walking towards where I was sitting. She grinned like a Cheshire cat and I wanted to smack her.

"I'll give you further instructions when I hear from them," she said with finality, not allowing me to make any more arguments with her.

I tried to open my mouth but she ushered me outside, literally pushing me out.

_Shit_. I had to find a way to get out of this one.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Isn't he so cute?" Rose asked, as we passed her phone around the table. Ethan just turned three months and Rose was showing the picture of him in his birthday suit. She celebrates his birthday monthly as if it was his first. She was already smothering him with her love, and he was just a few months old. I could just imagine her spoiling him in the future and I smiled at that thought. That boy was her life now. I, myself, was smitten and wanted to spend most of my time playing with him. Even Edward was getting jealous of my nephew.

_Sigh_. Edward. The shoot was supposed to be in a couple of days, and I hadn't had the chance to tell him about it. I was scared of his reaction. I didn't want to see disappointment in his eyes so I was putting off informing him. He would definitely be pissed and I couldn't blame him. I would be mad if some girl had her hands on him. I love him so much, and I would do anything for him. These last three months was like something in a fairy tale. He was always wooing me in some way, and it never failed to make me feel special and loved.

"Earth to Bella," Tanya said as she snapped her fingers in front of me, trying to catch my attention. "We lost you for a moment there, honey. Where did you go?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I mumbled, taking a sip of my soda.

"Oh, are you fantasizing about Edward again?" Tanya asked playfully. I smacked her arm and she giggled.

"He sure knows how to work you if you always do this stuff…daydream," Alice added and smiled mischievously. She was a recent addition to our group. Ever since she started dating Jasper, she had been more a friend than the designer I just knew.

"So Miss Swan…how great is that gorgeous man of yours in bed?" Tanya's question shocked me and I choked on the soda I was sipping.

"How the hell did we arrive at this discussion?" I asked, still coughing. "And who said I was even thinking about Edward?"

"The dreamy expression on your face is the dead giveaway, babe," Rose interjected and she smiled. She looked happy and content. Maybe it could be attributed to the fact that she had successfully gotten full custody of Ethan, and Royce had relinquished his right as the father to her son. Or it could also be because of someone who she had been quietly dating, someone close to Edward. "We know you're thinking about him when you have that stupid grin and your eyes are literally twinkling from excitement. Sometimes you adore him so much it makes me puke."

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was exaggerating. My sister looked at me sheepishly and grinned. "You know I was just teasing, Bella. I know you love him…and he's also so crazy about you. The way he looks at you makes me so jealous. He is definitely in love with your ugly ass."

I stuck my tongue out at her, and the three of them giggled. Their laughter was infectious, I couldn't help join in.

We were at the newly opened restaurant called _The Bend_, which Tanya's newest boyfriend owned. She had invited us over for lunch to finally meet the infamous Josh she kept talking about. He was tall, blond, and average looking. He had this quirky smile, but I instantaneously liked him because he adored Tanya so much. That in itself was worth liking him.

We were still chatting when my phone rang. The caller I.D revealed who it was and it made me smile. I excused myself so I could talk privately.

"Hi, Riley."

"Hey, beautiful. Did you miss me?" he asked. I could hear him smiling.

"You know I do. So how's Canada this time of year?"

"Oh, it's okay. It would have been better if you ditched that man of yours and come visit me here," he teased. He was filming his latest movie and was already bored. He constantly called just to talk. I knew he still wanted to be more than friends, but he didn't do anything that made me uncomfortable.

He had told me about his romantic feelings a few weeks after my Edward argument in the hospital. My boyfriend was right. Riley was interested in being more than friends. But I was so in love with Edward, I couldn't even look at another man that way. I had told Riley that and he understood. It was a good thing he wasn't bitter about it and just wanted to remain friends.

"You know I can't," I responded. "Besides, I heard you have a new 'friend'."

"Are you jealous, Bella?" He had a hopeful tone in his voice. "I would love it if you are…but I know you."

"Yes, I'm really jealous," I mocked and he laughed. "So, is she being good to you?"

"Victoria? Oh yes, she is. She's pretty cool," he said excitedly. I was happy he was moving on. "I would like for you to meet her. Maybe when you come to LA in a couple of months."

"Are you sure about that? I don't want her to feel uncomfortable…her being your girlfriend and all. Is she your girlfriend?"

Our conversation lasted for a couple more minutes with me promising I would keep answering his phone calls and not be bored with him. He was a friend, one I considered to be a good one even if he did have some romantic ideas about us in the beginning. I would not ditch his friendship unless he crossed the line, something I wished wouldn't happen. He had Victoria now, so my concern would be a moot point.

xxxxxxxxxx

The brush slowly slid across my cheek as the make-up artist put some blush on. Once she was satisfied with the amount, she flooded my lips with the bloody red lipstick next. I was then ready to go.

_Shit_.

This was the shoot I had dreaded. The one where I would be almost nude, I would be wearing barely anything, just my teeny tiny underwear.

Jane had informed me that the client wanted me that way. He had a specific vision for his brand and he didn't agree with any of the suggestions I had tried Jane to make. It was futile arguing with this particular client. I haven't even met him, and yet I was already pissed at his stubbornness.

_Insufferable bastard!_

I looked down at the thick fluffy robe that momentarily covered my nakedness. I had a very small bikini underneath and nothing else. I could feel the tugging at my heart and felt I was betraying Edward in a way. I hadn't gotten the chance to tell him about the job since we haven't had any quality time together. It was weird as he always made it a point to make time for me even amidst his busy schedule. He seemed to be distracted these past few days. It was as if he was avoiding me, or maybe he really was busier than usual. He had left for San Francisco early Monday morning then came back the next day, only to go packing right back to head to Boston. There was never an opportunity for me to tell him and I knew I was screwed when he would finally learn about this.

We were in a big posh penthouse suite in one of those very exclusive buildings in Manhattan The whole apartment even looked bigger than Edward's. We were so high up, I could see over most of the Skyscrapers. The view was spectacular, especially in this particular master bedroom.

Roxanne Bianchi, or better known as 'Roxy', was the renowned photographer assigned for this project. I had worked with her numerous times before and was comfortable with the way she handled a shoot. She smiled at me and waved me over. She gave me a rundown on how she wanted to do things, and I just nodded. She was an intimidating woman, but I was used to it so I just took it all in.

While she gave instructions to the lighting crew, I noticed that the male model had yet to make his appearance. I hated being late so his tardiness was irritating me.

"Roxanne, why isn't the model here yet?" I asked, suddenly angry. She gave me an odd look, and I frowned at her. "He is fifteen minutes late and if he is any more late, we will be here the whole afternoon!"

"Bella, there's something I ha-"she started to say but was interrupted by loud footsteps. I was sure it was the arrogant model I was partnered with for this shoot.

"It's about freaking time you arrive, asshole!" I chastised. I still had my back to him but I turned, ready to confront him of his unprofessional attitude. Who I saw made me gasp.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked, still so shocked.

He gave me a crooked grin and his eyes danced mischievously. My mind was racing and I was having a difficult time concentrating. He was supposed to be in Boston.

Once he reached me, I was enveloped in a hug. "Hey, Baby," he whispered and leaned down to give me a sweet short kiss on the lips. "Are you surprised?"

I was about to answer when I felt him rub against me. It suddenly dawned on me that he was in the same robe as I was. My eyes narrowed, a sinking feeling arose deep within me. "Edward, what did you do?"

"Umm…please don't be mad," he said tentatively. "I was the one who paid for this shoot, babe."

"What? Why?"

"I have my reasons," he muttered, looking nervous all of a sudden. He masked it away though, and gave me another of his famous lopsided grin. "Besides, I need some pictures of the two of us to hang in my room. Professional ones I want to show off."

"Edward, I don't understand."

"Please, just do this for me?" he asked softly. "I want this…even if you don't understand the reasons behind it. But I promise you will." He was looking at me with so much love, I couldn't say no. I nodded and he smiled, making my heart swell.

"So, you're Mr. M?" I asked curiously, as I rubbed my hands over his back.

"Masen," he informed. "I didn't want you to know. I just wanted you to sweat a little." He smirked and I slapped his arm in mock irritation.

"Do you think I'd allow someone to touch your boobies?" he asked and moved his hand to cup my breasts gently. "These are mine and I won't let anyone see them let alone touch them."

"Oh, my God, Edward," I wailed, flushing in embarrassment. I couldn't believe he groped me in front of an audience. "You didn't!"

"I did," he said smugly.

I buried my face in his chest, trying to hide my face. I knew there was nothing to be ashamed of, he was my boyfriend after all, but I wasn't used to Edward being this carefree.

"I hired Roxy to do this shoot. I know you're comfortable with her, so this won't be a problem," I heard him say. He pulled away, enough for him to intertwine our hands together and walked to where Roxanne was grinning like a fool.

"You knew about this and didn't tell me?" I scolded her.

"He paid for this. He also specifically said not to say a word, so my lips were sealed," she reasoned, still smiling sheepishly. "Besides, it's better than doing a shoot with another male model."

"But that's not fair, you should've told me," I persisted, becoming irritated of their duplicity.

I felt Edward tug my hand and I spun around to face him. He cupped my face with both his hands and whispered, "Now you know how I felt when you lied to me on your birthday about not being in New York."

I tried to argue but I knew he was right. I would be a hypocrite if I told him this was not the same as lying to him then.

Once they saw I didn't make any fuss about anything else, we begun the shoot. Roxy gave me another set of instructions she wanted Edward and me to do. It seemed my boyfriend had some specific shots in mind.

Edward and I walked hand in hand towards the middle of the room, just in front of the bed. We discarded both our robes and were now only in our underwear. He was only in his boxer briefs and I suddenly couldn't breathe. The thought that we weren't alone didn't matter any longer. All I could focus on was his muscled chest, the family crest tattooed around his bicep, and the bulge in his briefs.

I was pressed firmly against him so as not to show my breasts. He turned us around so my bare back was to the photographer. He dropped his hands on my ass and squeezed. I yelped in surprise.

"Edward! What the hell?" I shrieked. I was bothered and scared that Roxanne and her crew would think we were some horny perverted people - we were, but we didn't need these people to know.

"Baby, that's why I hired her. I want these kinds of poses with you," he said mischievously. "If you notice, she's the only one left here with us."

"Huh?"I turned slightly, my hands over my breasts, trying to check the surrounding to see if he was telling me the truth. Indeed, it was just the three of us. All the people who were here earlier fixing the lights and what not were gone. That comforted me and I let out a loud sigh.

Soon we were doing poses together that was so scandalous, Edward's father would have a heart attack if he knew. Edward's hands were everywhere - his hands on my breasts, his lips on my neck, his hands on my ass, my legs around his waist as we kissed. There was even one moment where he had inserted one hand inside my panties, and I almost died. Not from embarrassment but from the sheer joy of his fingers on my clit. I was so hot and bothered that it was only a matter of time before I would fuck him. I was beginning to even entertain the thought of attacking him even with Roxy being in the room. It seemed I had much more control than I thought because I was able to continue with the shoot without giving into the urge to devour him then and there.

Roxy didn't seem to be bothered with all our almost porno shots. She seemed to be amused by all our loving gestures. All the clicking sounds of the camera were soon forgotten as Edward and I continued to pose, lost in our own little bubble.

These pictures were definitely going to be my favorites. I hadn't seen them yet, but Roxy was excellent in her job so it was sure to be beautiful. The potential of these photos being leaked was very slim. Roxy knew she would have a multi-million suit against her if she did.

I was giggling and biting Edward's lower lip when suddenly I was pushed up against the wall and Edward started grinding. It felt so good that I moaned loudly. I suddenly froze, remembering Roxy. I tried to push Edward away but he held me tight.

"Edward, we can't," I protested but couldn't hold yet another moan that escaped when he started sucking on my neck. "Oh, God…we can't."

He raised his head and smirked. "We're the only ones left, baby. Roxy's gone."

"What…when?" I asked dumbfounded then suddenly so excited we could continue making out without an audience.

"You were too busy enjoying my fingers that you didn't see her leave," he whispered as he skimmed his nose across my jaw. I started panting, anticipating the feel of his lips and tongue on my skin. I was already so wired; I didn't know how much of the teasing I could take anymore. "She knows she needed to leave. I made sure she knew."

He didn't give me any more time to protest. He captured my lips in a hard kiss and I melted. Our tongues warred with each other and it felt so good. We were standing pressed together; my legs were wrapped around his waist. He moved his hand downward and I felt him push my panties aside, finding the wetness there. His fingers played with my sensitive flesh and it felt so fucking amazing. We had been making out the entire shoot and now we were both near the edge. It would only take a little more kissing and grinding before we would both explode. He bucked his hips, his erection hitting my core while his fingers continued to work its magic. His lips never left my skin, kissing and nipping areas he could touch. Two fingers were fucking me furiously while his thumb rubbed my clit. The sensation was killing me and I couldn't stop myself from falling over the ledge.

He didn't allow me to recover from my high because he freed his cock from the confines of his briefs and pushed inside me so gently. It was so painfully slow, I groaned. I started grinding my hips to encourage him. I wanted him to be fast…hard…deep.

He might have seen my desperation because he started pounding inside me, holding my ass tightly, getting even deeper inside. He pushed in and pulled out again and again, hitting the spot that felt so fucking good. "Shit, Edward…Oh…that's it…yes…"

We moved together rhythmically, knowing what the other needs until we exploded together, grunting and moaning. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, trying to control his breathing and not letting me go.

"God, baby…that was amazing," he rasped, still panting. He raised his head and he was smiling, sated. I raised my hand to remove a strand that fell over his eyes, and wiped the sweat that pooled there. He gave me a kiss before he moved both of us toward the bed, my legs still attached around him.

He deposited me on the soft mattress and lay on top of me. "I love you, Bella…so very much."

I smiled. The feeling of peace and serenity washed over me. "I love you, too."

He was my home, my life. I wanted to be with him and no one else.

We continued the rest of the afternoon on that bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

I stretched my hands over my head, loving the softness of the bed. I snuggled the pillow before reaching over for Edward. He was not there. Raising my head, I saw him sitting on the couch, drinking something and just staring at me.

I sat up and covered myself with the blanket. "Hey, what are you doing there?" I stood and walked over to where he was sitting. His eyes held mine the entire time I closed the gap between us. There was something in his eyes but I couldn't decipher what it was. He opened his arms invitingly so I sat on his lap.

"Did you have a nice rest?" he asked lovingly. I nodded.

"That was one heck of a bed…really the softest kind I ever laid on," I told him my observation. "It's even better than the ones you have in your apartment, babe. I need to get me one of those."

He smiled, like he knew something. "You do, huh?"

"Yes, I could splurge on a new bed, especially if it's the same as that one," I said. "I wonder where the owner bought that?"

"In France."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I bought that in France," he said nonchalantly, but he was eyeing me with trepidation.

"Huh?" I knew I sounded like an idiot but I couldn't believe what I just heard. "You…you mean this suite is yours?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I bought it."

"No, what I meant was, you have that suite in your building. What do you need this one for?"

He just shrugged and I nodded slowly, biting my lip in curiousness. "This suite is big for you, Edward."

"That's because I bought it not only for me," he whispered. I raised my head from his shoulder so fast my head spun. He was looking at me so seriously, my heart started to pump so fast and so loud, I suddenly couldn't breathe. "I bought it for us."

I closed my eyes because I didn't know what I was feeling. I felt faint and I didn't want to do that.

"I want you to move in with me, Bella," I heard him say. I opened my eyes, the urge to see his face so great.

It was as if time stopped and it was only me and him…staring at each other. Waiting.

_Oh my God._ I tried to stand but he held me tight. "If it is too much for now, I could wait, you know."

I shook my head, still trying to get head over what he just declared. I pushed against his chest again slowly and this time he released me. I walked over to the big expanse of glass that overlooked all of Manhattan.

"Bella, I'm sorry for springing this on you," he was suddenly beside me, his hands cupping my face, forcing me to look at him. "But I love you so fucking much...I want this. If it's too much, I'll just put this back on the market and…what's the matter, babe?"

I was crying and he looked sad, as if he wanted to cry himself. I reached for his face and caressed his cheeks. He was what I wanted even if I wasn't sure moving in with him was a good idea at the moment. I still had so many things to settle in my life –my career, my father, but I knew it would be okay if he was with me.

I couldn't doubt this.

I was sure of him…of us. So I did what I knew was right.

"Yes, Edward."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. =) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

To everyone reading/reviewing/alerting this story, thank you so much. =)

I tried my best to edit this myself, and I hope I did a decent job. Please excuse any mistake seen.

Just a reminder to some readers, I couldn't reply to your reviews if you disabled your private messaging (PM). If you didn't receive a reply, that's most probably the reason why.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

**BPOV**

Edward and I were officially living together as of this day.

Edward hired a company to help move our things in our new apartment a couple of days ago. He bought us new furniture and other stuff he deemed we needed; the apartment was now fully furnished. There was nothing more to do today except to bring in our clothes and other important things like my guitar.

Leah was here today to check on the kitchen, making sure everything was in place. She was after all the expert in that area, and I was giving her free reign to do as she please with that particular room of the suite.

"Where do you think your closet will be, Bella?" I heard Rose ask. I turned to face her and smiled. She made up an excuse to postpone shooting her latest commercial to help me move in. Since there was nothing much to do, she volunteered to help me arrange my clothes.

I remembered Rose's shocked face when I told her I would be moving in with Edward. I felt guilty at first because I wouldn't be there to help her with Ethan, but she reassured me that she would be okay. She said I needed to do this. She didn't take it against me, leaving her like that. I was happy she understood my need to be with Edward. Having her and Jasper's blessing was more than I could ask for. Their acceptance of my decision to live with Edward gave me the courage to push through with it.

I heard Rose snort and I turned to her. The mischievous grin on her face told me she had again caught me daydreaming. Of course, she would assume it would be about Edward. Well, it was, sort of.

Rose came forward and stood beside me with her hands on her hips, and together we took in the view of the living room, with all its new furnishings.

"Damn, Bella, the last time I was here I was already impressed. But now that this place is furnished, I am stunned. Edward sure did go full out on your love nest." She winked and I laughed. I knew she was just trying to lighten things up to ease my nervousness about this _moving in thing_.

"Ro, don't you think he overdid it?" I asked, looking at the expensive sofa Edward had bought, not to mention the ostentatious rug. I had searched the internet for the designers, and I was shocked to learn about the prices. They certainly were not cheap..

"Nope. I think he wants to give you everything he can afford," she said and put one arm around my shoulder. "He can certainly buy those," she nodded toward the overly priced furniture in the living room, "so let him. I'll bet, all these stuff he bought for your place didn't even put a dent on his trust fund."

I snorted and she laughed. She knew I was sensitive about Edward's money. It was one of the reasons Edward's father thought I was with him. I knew sooner than later I should learn to deal with all his money. This was, afterall, an integral part of him.

Not wanting to talk about the estimated total cost Edward spent on our place, I led Rose to one of the rooms I would use to store all my clothes and other stuff. Angela, who I wasn't aware was behind me and Rose, gasped when she saw the room. Edward had hired an interior designer to work on all the rooms of this suite, and it included transforming this normal room into a beautiful functional big closet for me. He even installed cameras that would help me take a picture of myself. These cameras were attached to a computer where it would load and process the images to show a virtual three hundred sixty degree of what I looked like at that particular moment when the picture was taken. This was to prevent me from repeating the clothes I wore all over again. I wasn't as conscious as Rose in my day-to-day wear, but I still appreciated the gesture. It was cool; even I had to admit that.

We were still discussing where I should put all the new clothes Alice had sent me when I felt Edward's hands around me. He leaned down so I could feel his lips on my skin, before he mumbled, "Thank you for doing this."

I leaned back against his chest and raised my hand over my head to wrap it around his neck. He continued to give me small kisses from my neck to my cheek. He only stopped when we heard some giggling. It was Angela, looking as if was enjoying our little show.

"How's everything here?" he asked, not releasing his hands on my waist. Angela gave us a shy smile before she went to resume piling all the dresses in one of the built-in closets. Rose came forward and hugged the both of us.

"Everything's cool as long as you take care of my sister," she said, suddenly serious. "Don't let me hear you hurt her or I'll be coming here to get her back from you." She was staring at Edward, daring him. She frowned when he didn't say anything. "You know I would do that."

"You don't have to worry about anything, Rose. I love your sister."

"You better," she said, smiling now.

"So what time will Emmett be here?" Edward asked suddenly. I could hear his smile and I fought the urge to laugh. He was teasing Rose about his brother, and Rose quickly flushed. She was still shy about her budding relationship with Emmett.

"Uhmm, I think he'll be here soon," she answered before turning around to go help Angela. She was clearly trying to escape Edward's teasing, avoiding an explanation of her current status with him. I knew she needed to take it slow, and I respected that.

"I told you not to tease her," I reminded him sternly. He reached for one hand and held it in his.

"I couldn't help it. Rose doesn't easily blush, but when I mention Emmett she turns into a tomato," he reasoned, his cheeks deepening into a smile.

"Stop it, okay? I don't want you to nip whatever they're having in the bud. Just let them be," I warned. "I want them to be happy together."

"I know, babe. I totally get why Em is crazy about her. You and your sister seemed to put both of us, Cullen brothers, under some kind of a spell."

So cheesy but so sweet. He pulled me to him and we kissed for a few minutes, ignoring Rose's occasional clearing of the throat.

It was ironic that there was not much to do around the suite, but it took almost three hours to make everyone go home. They were enjoying our place too well - either it was Rose just wanting to sit in that very comfortable couch and chat, or it was Emmett who wanted to watch another movie in that massive flat screen Edward had installed, turning that room into a small private theater for two. There were even two customized movie chairs that I knew for sure he ordered from some known designer from California.

I turned to see Edward closing the door, and he grinned as he made his way toward me. It was just the two of us. Alone at last.

"Is that smile for me, handsome?" I asked, extending my right hand in invitation. He took it and smiled wider.

"You know it is," he responded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I sighed, loving his proximity.

"I need you to come with me, babe. There's something I want you to see."

His excitement was obvious, and it made me curious. We walked hand in hand, all the while glancing at each as if we were teenagers on our first date.

He stopped outside the room beside his small movie theater, and removed a key from his pocket to unlock the door. _Hmm, I didn't know this was locked_. The sight of what was inside the room shocked me. I was speechless. I slowly took small steps toward the middle of the room, looking at the almost _porn pictures_ blown up and decorated from floor to ceiling.

"Oh my God, Edward," I whispered in awe. These were the pictures he had hired Roxy for…paid expensively for, just so he could adorn it on the walls like some kind of precious pieces of art.

The photos weren't tacky at all. It was sexy and beautiful. I never doubted Roxy, but these photos were beyond what I imagined it would be. They were amazing.

I made a slow turn, taking in all four of the giant photos. The one I loved the best was when I had my legs wrapped around Edward and he was kissing me, my hand on his hair.

I stood there, staring mesmerized at that particular one.

"I love that one too," he whispered, and I sighed. "It's a reminder how wonderful your legs feel around me."

"Is this the only reason?" I asked, teasing him.

He pulled me up, and we were in the same position as that in the photo –my legs wrapped around him. He was staring up at me intently.

"No, I love that picture because it serves as a reminder that you belong to me…with me," he said so sweetly. "Look at us," he nodded his head towards the big picture and I turned, "we're pieces of a puzzle that fit so perfectly together…can you see?" I could feel my heart melt and my breathing hitched. He really had a way with words.

I was staring at him, slowly losing myself in the intensity of his feelings reflected in those gorgeous green eyes.

"I'll cherish the moment you agreed to be with me here," he whispered so seriously, his gaze never leaving mine. "Are you happy, Bella?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my forehead against his. We were only a few inches apart. "Can't you see how happy I am? If you don't, then you're so blind and stupid," I whispered.

He grinned, and I smiled.

We stayed locked like that for as long as he could carry me, kissing and hugging, loving the intimacy of the simple embrace.

This room was absolutely my favorite, right after our bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

**EPOV**

We were sitting side by side in the couch, watching a movie and making out in between.

It had been twenty glorious days since she had moved in here with me, and I loved every moment of it. I had expected some bit of difficulty adjusting, but everything with Bella was easy. As easy as could ever be, like we were really meant to be together. Maybe even forever.

One day I was going to ask her to marry me. If I knew she would say yes, I would gladly do it this very moment. However, I need her to get used to the idea of me with her, in almost every aspect of her life. Maybe that would make her entertain the idea of tying herself permanently to me. She never told me she was scared of marriage, but I knew she was. What happened to her parents definitely was a big factor for that fear.

I would be patient with her. I could wait until she was ready, then I would propose. If that wouldn't work, then I would think of something. I was persistent, and I wouldn't relent until she would give in. I was strong-willed, and I would have her take my name in the future…the not so distant future. As for now, I was content she agreed to live with me.

I glanced at her. She was so engrossed in watching _Bridesmaids_, she wasn't aware I was no longer interested in watching the movie. She might have felt my eyes on her because she turned to me and smiled. Her smile always had this insane effect where I want to kiss her senseless. She was so beautiful, even in a simple top and shorts. She wasn't wearing any make-up, and she looked younger than her twenty-three years. I preferred her face bare of cosmetics.

_Kristen Wiig_ then again claimed her attention. She continued to circle her thumb on my palm, which she had been doing for the last fifteen minutes, and it was making delirious from desire. It seemed having her close and at my disposal made me hornier than when we were living apart. I couldn't seem to get enough of her. Taking her several times every night and sometimes during the day didn't seem to satiate my hunger for her.

She moved closer and I squeezed her shoulder. She was giggling and that soft musical voice was starting to make my head spin; add her proximity and I had a full raging hard-on. I leaned down to kiss her neck while my other hand crept up to cup her breast slowly, deliberately fondling and squeezing until I had her attention back.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked, breathless. My hand was now underneath her top and was now playing with her naked breast.

"God, I love your tits," I rasped, licking her skin while pinching and rolling her nipple in between my thumb and pointer finger.

"Edward!" she moaned. "We just did it an hour ago."

"I want you again, baby." I maneuvered her so she was now straddling me.

"You're insatiable," she said. She bit her lip, and her eyes were twinkling, telling me she wasn't protesting to another round of sexing.

"Yes, I am…and I need to take this off," I answered, quickly removing her shirt over her head. Her breasts were so inviting I leaned forward and took one pink nipple in my mouth. My other hand squeezed her other breast as I sucked and nibbled on the other one. The moan that came out from her lips was the sweetest sound I heard; I wanted to hear it again. The more I sucked and nibbled, the more sounds I elicited from her. I alternated from one breast to the other until she was falling over the edge, her legs shaking and clamping around my thighs.

"Oh God, you're so fucking sweet, baby." I was still nibbling her nipple, trying so hard not to give into the urge to bite the fucking peak.

"Those lips," she whispered as she tilted my chin up to her, "so beautiful and so dirty." Then she pressed her mouth to mine, and I thought I would fucking explode. Her lips would be the death of me. She was biting my lower lip and pulling it between her teeth; the sensation went directly to my crotch.

She pulled away from me and I groaned. I tried to pull her back in my arms, missing the contact. She shook her head, and started stripping. It only took a minute for her to remove her shorts and free my cock from my pants. Before I knew it, she was on top of me again, straddling me. She took my cock in her small hand and slowly rubbed it against her wet folds. The heat radiating in her moist core sent shivers through me, and I hissed. My hands tightened on her waist, controlling my urge to slam inside her. I wanted her to lead the pace, and she was enjoying just rubbing my cock around her clit.

"Bella, Baby…oh, shit!" It was then she slid my length inside her. Being buried to the hilt felt so fucking amazing; we both moaned. She rested her forehead against mine, and she smiled.

"I love the feeling of you inside me, baby."

"Not more than I love being inside you. You're so fucking addicting."

"As I've said, you have a very dirty mouth."

I pulled her head down and kissed her like she should. My tongue assaulted her mouth and she loved every moment of it.

I allowed her free reign of my body, and it almost drove me mad. I wanted to fuck her fast and hard, to spill my seed inside her. She took her time though. She rode my cock slow and languidly, and to be perfectly honest, I didn't mind too much.

We made love until night came. Until we were both spent and sated.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, shit," I muttered, suddenly gripping the phone tightly in my hand. "I gotta go Peter. Thank you for the information." I cut off the call and stopped for a moment to collect myself.

_Shit. How could this happen?_

I was on my way home. I was only a few minutes away from our apartment. I didn't know whether to tell Felix to turn around, or just continue on our way home. I dialed Bella's number but it went directly to voicemail. I decided to go on straight home and stay there until I could contact Bella.

It only too me a few minutes to arrive at the apartment suite. I was getting frantic because I still couldn't reach Bella, and I wasn't sure I could wait until she finished with her shoot to talk to her. She was somewhere in Brooklyn for a pictorial and was scheduled to finish not until later tonight.

I opened the bedroom, and there she was. Bella was sitting on our bed, looking outside the window.

"Baby?" I asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

I sat beside her and reached for her hand. She stayed silent for a few minutes before she spoke. "He's dead."

She turned to me, her face blank. It scared me.

"I know, Bella. I'm sorry," I whispered, not really knowing what the proper words were.

She lied down and I wrapped my arms around her. She was sighing. "I don't know what to feel. I really don't know him. All I know is I hate him so much."

"It's okay, I'm here, baby. You'll be okay."

She turned to face me and we hugged each other until she fell asleep. She was the strongest woman I know, and I loved her for it.

I didn't know how the death of Charlie would affect her in general. I would just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Another chapter to go (and maybe an epi).**

**Tell me what you think. =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

Thank you to the awesome**Skyebella98 **for always fixing my chapters. muahz! =) Any mistakes seen are still mine, though.

This is short, but I hope you like it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**BPOV**

I was looking at the papers in my hands. The words were clear but I still couldn't quite believe Charlie did this.

It had been two weeks since my father died. The media and the entire ruckus that accompanied Charlie's death had died down. There was even a feature story about Rose and I being his daughters; however, the public didn't seem too interested in us, and so we were left alone.

Charlie died from complications of his sickness. Almost the entire nation mourned the loss of its beloved playboy. Rose attended his funeral, but I didn't. There was so much hate I couldn't get past just yet, and I didn't want to be in that position where I would be forced to fake my sadness over his death. His passing was something that didn't have any profound effect on me. It was as if someone's father died, and I was just an audience to the whole event. It was me who was in this situation but I was devoid of all emotions, not really feeling his loss. There was no attachment to him because I didn't know him; he was a stranger to me.

Rose had supported my decisions and I was grateful for it. She had never once told me what to do when it came to our father, and I respected her own decisions when it came to him. I was even happy she had chosen to attend his funeral. It might've been her way of making amends with him, forgiving him somehow.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

The papers in my hands were light weight, but what was written in the document weighed heavily on me. Even if I willed it away, the papers and everything that came with it wouldn't disappear. I still had a hard time comprehending why Charlie did this. It was always assumed he would give all his money away if Rose and I wouldn't agree with what he wanted. Even Billy said donating all of Charlie's wealth to the state and to different charities was a possibility if we didn't recognize him as our father

I took a deep, cleansing breath and looked down at the copy of Charlie's will. It stated that all of Charlie's money, along with his different estates, would be divided between Rose and me.

This was where I was confused. He was so adamant to let everyone know he was our father, that he literally bribed us to do it. It was so annoying to see him thrust everything toward us thinking it would make us change our minds. Then he dies, and suddenly here we were, a couple of hundred million dollars richer because of him. It seemed he had planned to do this all along.

You would think having that much money given to me would've made me happy, but it didn't; it made me sad. Everything he gave us now was much more than what we needed then; when I still had my mother. The ironic thing was I didn't need it now, but here he was leaving me with more than what I would ever need in my lifetime.

What the hell would I do with it?

xxxxxxxxxx

"Bella, sweetie, we talked about this. Stop over analyzing things already. It's okay," Rose assured me.

We were both signing the papers in Jenks office. Billy Black was sitting across from us, observing while we completed all the necessary documents for the transfer of all of Charlie's estate and money to us.

"I know. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of inheriting something from him," I answered.

Once I finished signing all the papers, I leaned back in my seat and stared at Billy. He gave me a sad and solemn smile. He looked older than the last time I saw him; Charlie's death definitely took a toll on him.

We stayed another half an hour, mostly to make sure there was nothing left to discuss.

I felt a strong hand wrap around my arm as I stood up to leave the room.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," Billy said. He looked toward Rose, as if asking for permission. She smiled and informed me she would be waiting outside for me, before leaving the two of us alone.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Billy," I started. It dawned on me that I meant every word. It must have been awkward for Billy to hear me say this since Charlie was my father, but I felt it was the right thing to do. He knew Charlie better and loved him like a brother. Charlie's death had a monumental effect in his life than it had in mine.

"I should be the one to say that to you," he responded sadly. I knew it must be difficult for him to talk about his best friend. The wariness and sadness were reflected in his eyes as he stared at me.

"Bella, I know Charlie was never a father to both you and Rose. It saddened me that up to his last breath, he didn't get what he had wished for." His voice was shaking and I pitied him. He was being so brave talking about Charlie to me. I could hear the pain in his voice and see it in his eyes. "You were his wonderful daughters. I knew that, he knew that. The world shouldn't be required to know. I never agreed with his decision to force you into announcing he was your father. It was so wrong, even I can acknowledge that," he said flatly. "But he was a stubborn man, and he was used to getting his way."

"I don't understand why you're telling me this, Billy," I replied, frowning.

"I don't know. Maybe I want you to understand."

I stayed quiet and waited for him to continue. He was patting his hand distractingly over his right pant pocket.

"Charlie was really a hard man to please. He always had this quirkiness about him not all could understand. He was stubborn as a mule." He smiled when he said this. "Maybe you got that stubbornness from him because you never relented. I don't say I also agree with what you did, but I respect that you have your own mind."

I gave him a sad smile, and he nodded.

"I just want you to know that even though Charlie was a bit of an ass, he had loved you…and Renee. In his own little way, had had loved you both. I know it's hard to believe but he did."

I frowned. There was no point in arguing with him about this. He believed what he believed, and so did I.

"I have something I think you might want," he said. He pulled something out of his right pant pocket and handed it to me.

"This was Charlie's. He never took this off. I think he would want me to give it to you." He closed my hand, and leaned forward to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Isabella."

I stared at his retreating form, still confused at what just happened. I opened my hand slowly, curious as to what it was he gave me. I gasped. There in my palm was a pendant with the big letter R adorned with diamonds. Renee had the same pendant, but instead of the R, she had a C.

Looking at it made everything okay. _This was a symbol of their love._

He had loved Renee in his own way, and somehow, just the thought made me feel lighter.

I closed my fingers over the jewelry; the weight and the coldness reminding me that I might just be able to get over my anger with him. I clutched it tighter as I left the building, knowing my mother's love for him wasn't a waste after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Little bird, do you think you'll be able to join us this weekend?" Jasper asked, as he nibbled on a cracker. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, and he turned to give her a kiss.

I smiled, knowing Jasper had reformed his man-whoring ways and was now in a serious relationship with her. _It's about time he stopped fucking around._

Alice raised her head and cocked her brows in question. "Bella, say you and Edward will be coming with us to San Diego. Please!"

Alice would be turning twenty-five and decided she wanted to celebrate it with Jasper and a group of her friends.

"Umm, I still haven't –"I started at the same time I heard Edward say, "Yes, I talked to Peter and cleared my schedule for four days."

I quickly spun around, excited to see him. He was out of town for three whole days, and I missed him. He and Emmett had to go to San Francisco to follow-up on some important business there.

Edward settled beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Before I could say anything, he leaned toward my ear and whispered, "Come on, baby, give me a kiss."

I could feel the tingles running through me. I only had to turn an inch before he captured my lips. "I missed you," I whispered against his mouth, and I felt him smile.

"I know, Bella."

"Hey you two, cut it out," I heard Jasper say in a teasing voice, as I reluctantly pulled away from Edward. However, Edward nuzzled my neck and continued kissing the sensitive skin there. I wanted to be embarrassed by this display of affection, but I couldn't; instead turning to find Jasper grinning at us. It had taken a couple of months for Jasper to be okay with me dating Edward again. He was more protective of me than Rose was. They had an agreement I wasn't privy to, but I knew it had something to do with Edward taking care of me. Their relationship was civil. They would never be close friends, but at least they we cordial to each other when I was around, and that was all I could ask for.

"Rose told me she would be coming," I informed Jasper. "And I know Emmett would also be going."

Jasper raised his eyebrow in surprise, and I nodded my head. Rose and Emmett were officially dating now. With Royce out of the picture, and Emmett's divorce almost final, there was nothing hindering to make their romance known to the public.

Carlisle Cullen would definitely not be happy about this development. He was still adamant about Edward breaking up with me. Surely, he would want Emmett to do the same thing with Rose since she was my sister. Edward was headstrong, however, on keeping me with him. He was always reassuring me he wouldn't give me up for anything or anyone. His father didn't intimidate him any longer. Whatever Carlisle had planned for the future, Edward and I would be together to fight against him.

"Come on guys the pie's ready," I heard Alice say. Jasper sprinted toward the kitchen, in a hurry to taste Alice's famous pumpkin pie.

I was about to stand up when I felt my hand being pulled. I turned to Edward to tease him, but my words were stuck in my mouth. Edward was looking at me passionately; his gaze was fiery and it burned me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I know."

"San Francisco was lonely without you. I wish I didn't have to be away from you," he whispered, and the way he said it made my heart melt.

"Oh baby, if only we can stay in one city always, I'll be the first to rejoice. But you know we have our work to think about. Besides, I know you wouldn't be happy doing nothing," I argued, trying to lighten his mood.

"I just wish…umm…that I wouldn't be away from you; I don't want to. You're mine, Bella," he said fiercely. I leaned down and kissed him again.

"Someday baby, I promise," I whispered, my words were filled with meaning. I felt his arm tighten around me.

He was staring at me so intently, and my breath stopped for a few seconds. I was so scared and so excited at the same time. I knew what I said, and from the way he was looking at me, I knew he understood.

"Do you mean it?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Promise?"

I nodded.

"Someday soon, baby? You'll say yes when I ask?" There was no denying he didn't mistake what I meant. I would say yes if he would ask me to marry him. In the future, that is.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Say it'll be soon."

"Maybe," I whispered, and his grin widened.

"I love you so much, Bella."

This time I pulled him close for a long, wet kiss.

* * *

**One more chapter to go guys. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

Thank you to the awesome**Skyebella98 **for prettifying this. muahz! =) Any mistakes seen are still mine, though. (Have a longer A/N at the end.)

This is the last chapter..._*wipes tear*_ Here it goes.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

"Okay, Peter. Just send me the papers and I'll look over it tonight," I said to my assistant before ending the call. I looked at the tray of food I had prepared for Bella. She was still asleep when I left her twenty minutes ago; I wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed.

I slowly made my way back to our room, carrying the tray carefully, making sure I wouldn't trip on my way to serve her. It would be stupid of me if I couldn't at least deliver the food to her without incident. I know she would laugh at me again, and I didn't want that. I wanted her to be pleased that I could now make breakfast, even though it was just simple toast and eggs.

Leah would be so proud when she comes back from her three-month world tour with Jacob. She would be initially shocked I could now manage things alone in the kitchen, but I knew she would be happy about it. The thought of her teasing me about my kitchen skills made me smile.

When I reached our room, Bella was not in our bed. I laid the tray of food on the table and went in search for her. She was supposed to be asleep, and I was kind of disappointed I didn't get to serve her breakfast. She does this to me regularly, waking me up with sweet kisses and presenting me with my favorite pancakes.

It was Saturday, and we weren't supposed to be anywhere today but home. I wanted to spend this day with her alone, make love the whole day until we were both spent and sated. I had been so busy lately; what with all the additional work that came with being promoted as CEO. Carlisle had been reluctant to relinquish the post, but he was becoming tired of the corporate world, and had wanted to retire for some time now. He had no choice but to give it to the next person that was most qualified, in this case it was me. It had been three years since my father had denied me of what was truly mine, and what I had worked hard for all my life. Now I was holding the position I had always wanted, and I couldn't be happier. Bella was so excited when she learned about my promotion last month. She even threw me a surprise celebratory party to honor the event. My girl is so supportive, and I couldn't ask for anything more in a girlfriend.

Some sound from the bathroom cut my reverie short. _Maybe Bella was taking a bath._ I smiled mischievously, planning on joining her immediately.

I was excited, and I couldn't keep from smiling. _I'll definitely love my girl now_. I pushed open the door to the bathroom, and my breath left me in a whoosh at the sight before me. Bella was on the floor, huddled over the bowl, retching.

'Baby, are you alright?" I asked worriedly, kneeling beside her. I pushed her hair aside then felt her forehead. She was sweating, but it didn't seem she had a fever. I went over to get a washcloth, and quickly helped her wiped her mouth as she finished throwing up.

She looked so pale, and her eyes were wet with tears. She washed her mouth with water, giving me a small smile as I hovered over her. I was panicking because she still hadn't answered my question.

I was worried about her. "Bella, what happened?" I tilted her chin so she could look at me. She just started shaking her head.

"I'm okay. I just need to lie down," she whispered and started walking away from me. I reached for her hand and grabbed her waist, bending down and carried her bridal style.

"Edward, I'm heavy," she protested.

"No, you're not. You're light as a feather," I teased her, trying to lighten her mood. She was still too pale, and I noted to make a call to our family doctor so he could make a house call.

"You brought breakfast, baby?" she asked, surprised. I laid her on the bed slowly then sat beside her.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to surprise you like you always do for me, but you were already awake," I said. She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Do you want me to call the doctor? I want to make sure you're alright, Bella."

I rubbed my thumb over her lower lip, still concerned of her pallor. It was then I saw her eyes watering, and she started sobbing.

"Bella, what's the matter? Are you in pain?" I asked, panicking. She shook her head, and I pulled her to me.

"Shhh…shhh, it's okay, babe. You can tell me," I told her, comforting her the best way I could. I waited until she had her sobs in control then tilted her chin up. Her gorgeous brown eyes were still shining with tears.

"I went to the doctor the other day and…and…I'm pregnant, Edward," she whispered so softly. _What?_ I was stunned. She was looking at me cautiously, her nervousness radiating from her small body. She was biting her lip, and her eyes were searching mine frantically.

"I'm so sorry," she started to say, her lips trembling. "I didn't mean for it to happen. It's just that-"

"Baby, what are you saying?" I asked confused. My heart was beating so fast, I didn't know what to say. I was so happy, and so fucking elated, I didn't know what to do.

"I know you're not ready and all. But I'm pregnant and I don't want to get rid of it," she babbled. "I can raise the baby alone. You don't have to do this, you know."

_Oh, my God. She thought I didn't want the baby._

"Bella," I interrupted her, suddenly feeling stupid I didn't reassure her right away. I smiled and intertwined my fingers with hers, staring at her intently. "There's nothing more I want than to have a baby with you."

"Are you sure, Edward? You're not saying this to just make me feel better, are you?"

"I'm sure. I want this with you, babe."

I was overjoyed that she was carrying my child. My heart swelled in happiness. "God, I love you," I rasped out loud, staring at her.

Her lips were trembling again, and instead of being happy with my declaration, she burst into tears again.

"I want the baby, Bella. Don't cry," I reassured her. I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"It's just that, I'm a wreck. We aren't even married yet," she said, amidst her sobs.

"Whose fault is that?" I teased her, and earned a smack on my chest.

"I'm serious, Edward!"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Continue." I raised the hand I was holding and turned it over so I was looking at her left ring finger. The engagement ring she had reluctantly accepted two years ago was sitting nicely on her slim finger, and it was shining brightly in invitation. I grinned, knowing she would eventually say I do to me.

"See, you gave this to me, and I'm still undecided as when the wedding will be. I've been procrastinating, you know," she informed softly, sniffling and wiping the last of her tears off her face.

"I know," I replied nonchalantly. Bella was still warring with herself, trying to deal with the concept of the whole idea of marriage, and I knew that. At first it did bother me that she was still postponing the date of the wedding, but eventually I understood. The fact that she had accepted my engagement ring meant she loved me enough to give me a try, even if she wasn't too sold on the idea of marriage yet; and that I was grateful for. I knew she loved me regardless, and would marry me one day when she was all good and ready. It was all that mattered. I could wait for her for as long as she wanted.

"You knew?" she asked, surprised. She frowned when I nodded, clearly not liking my answer.

"I'm sorry," she whispered shyly.

"I want you to have my name, baby. But if you don't want that, I could deal with it. I want you, ring or no ring. The most important thing to me is that I have you, and you're happy and content."

Her eyes shined again with tears, and I hated she was crying again. I leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you so much," she whispered against my lips. "Is this really okay with you?" She pulled away and looked down at her stomach. She was rubbing her belly, asking me whether I wanted the baby the same way she clearly did.

"God Bella, yes! It's unexpected but damn, it's a good surprise!" I told her excitedly. She smiled, and it was the first time today I saw her look happy. Her smile was genuine and not forced, and it made me feel better.

"I was so scared, Edward," she said against my chest. She hugged me tight, and I kissed her head. "I'm still so scared, but I'm better now…now that I know you don't hate me for this."

"Hate you?" I asked incredulously, and she raised her head once again. "I could never hate you, silly girl. I love you so much to do that."

She smiled so wide, and I couldn't help but smile back. I leaned down and kissed her, this time with much more vigor than earlier. I started sucking her lips, my tongue touching hers when she opened her mouth to me. I was starting to get lost in our kiss when she pulled back and informed me she was getting nauseous again. I laid her back on the bed, and settled her on the pillows, making sure she was comfortable.

"Okay, baby. I'll just make a call to Dr. Wright. Go sleep now," I urged her. I saw the tray of food, and felt guilty. She might be hungry by now. "Do you want something to eat?"

She shook her head before she closed her eyes. I smiled, knowing she needed rest. She had our baby to take care of now.

The thought of having a child never entered my mind, but now that I was facing that imminent future, I was elated. Bella and I would have beautiful kids together, I was sure of that.

I couldn't stop from grinning, enjoying the idea of being pregnant. I wanted to announce to the entire world I was going to be a father.

"Edward?" I heard Bella whisper. She was sitting up on the bed. I went to her quickly, kneeling in front of her. She looked nervous again, so I placed my hand on her cheek. She leaned forward into my palm, kissing it.

"Do you think we can have the wedding in a few weeks?" she asked so suddenly. It took me a few minutes to understand what she was talking about, but when I got my head around to what she said, my heart started pounding against my chest so hard. She was finally agreeing to marry me! I swooped her in my arms and kissed her passionately.

_I fucking love this woman!_

xxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

"Come on, baby. You can do it," I shouted, encouraging him. He gave me a small wave before he finally let himself go, and jumped the short distance from the hill to the water below.

I saw the water splash as Edward's body went in, and I waited for him to resurface. After a few minutes, I saw him making his way towards the shore where I was standing. I grinned, and slowly walked so I could meet him half way. My yellow dress was getting wet, but I didn't care. I wanted to go to Edward and swim with him.

He grabbed me by the waist once I was near him.

"That was freaking awesome, babe," he said as he tightened his grip on my waist.

"I told you it was. You just didn't believe me," I teased him. I had done the jump a few months before; several times in fact. I felt him chuckle, and I grinned, knowing he had enjoyed his first jump of that height. It wasn't so high, but Edward wasn't the type of person to risk his life for something as mundane as jumping for the sheer pleasure of it.

"I want to do it again someday," I told him, removing a strand of wet hair from his eyes. He frowned, before he pursed his lips.

"I don't ever want you to jump again, Bella," he said, his voice suddenly solemn. "It's dangerous. Besides, you kept your promise to your mom and that's the important thing."

It wasn't really a promise, but some kind of a fact to myself. My mother and I had promised we would do this jump together, and we were excited about it. We never did get to do it though because she got sick, and all our attention focused on getting her better.

I had come here a few months ago and made my first jump. It was scary but exhilarating. I promised myself I would bring Edward here if he agreed, so here we were. He had convinced himself he also needed to do the jump. Truth be told, I wanted him to do it. I didn't know why, I just wanted him to.

Forks was my mother's hometown. She loved the ocean, and it was appropriate for her to be here. This was the same beach where I spread my mother's ashes. When Charlie refused my request to bury her in the Orchard, this was the first place I thought about, and I knew Renee would appreciate being back here, after all the years away.

"Head's up!" we heard Jasper shout from above. Edward and I swam as far away as we could, so we wouldn't be hit when he jumped in the water.

For another few minutes, we looked on as we watched Jasper and Alice make the jump. They also insisted on joining in on the stunt; it seemed so normal to have them with us.

This was some kind of vacation for all six of us. Rose and Emmett were somewhere in this town, opting to forego with this jump. Rose backing out surprised me initially, but I did understand. She was due in two months, and watching your husband do a dangerous stunt would not do well with her already fucked-up hormones. Yes, Emmett was her husband; they had been married for almost two years now. Emmett was more a father to a now three year-old Ethan than Royce would ever be.

Seeing that the wind was picking up, we decided to head back to our rented house. Edward had made sure to make our stay here as comfortable as he could. He had paid a whole lot of money to rent the Newton's famous mansion for our one-week stay. It was too big for the six of us, but he wanted it so he got it. He insisted he wanted me to be comfortable where ever I was; especially now I was carrying his baby.

He was always taking good care of me, and I was sure he would be a good father. I rubbed my belly, already loving the tiny baby inside me.

Just then my cell started ringing, and I grabbed my phone from my purse.

"Hello, Jane," I answered, confused as to why she was calling me. Edward was sitting at the back seat of the large SUV with me, and he winked when he saw I was looking at him.

"Isabella, is it true?" she asked, her voice was clearly irritated.

"Is what true?"

"Are you freaking married? The press is going crazy over this rumor! First it's your pregnancy, then now, it's this," she clipped, clearly annoyed. "Tell me it's not true."

"Well," I said, wanting to string her along. Edward raised her eyebrows, and his lips curved into a smile. His hand reached for my hand, and he intertwined our fingers together.

"I love you", he mouthed, and I beamed at him.

"Isabella!" I heard Jane shout exasperatingly on the earpiece.

"Yes, Jane, it's true."

"Oh, my God!" she screamed. "How did this happen? You're supposed to inform me about such things!"

"I know and I'm sorry," I said, feeling guilty all of a sudden that I had failed to tell her. She was a friend after all, nice and totally loyal, especially if she wasn't being a bitchy agent. "But I thought they didn't care since I'm not as active as Rose in modeling anymore."

"If I don't love you, I would surely kick your stupid ass! Of course they'll be interested. You married Edward, and that's something to be talked about, silly."

"Okay," I whispered. Hating the fact that Edward's private life would again be dragged across the media. "Jane, do you think we can do something about this? I don't want to be in the middle of another media ruckus."

"Don't worry, Isabella," she reassured me, probably hearing the dejection in my tone. "I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered back confidently. "I have to talk to both you and Edward when you get back, okay? We need to plan what you're gonna say to the press."

"Do we have to?" I asked

"You know the answer to that, Isabella."

I huffed, getting irritated at the thought of another invasion of our privacy.

"As I've said, don't worry your cute little ass about it. Just enjoy your vacation for a little while longer, and forget about this shit I called about," she said, clearly in a better mood than earlier. "So when did you get married?"

"Last week," I replied, looking down at my hand that was still encased in Edward's large ones. After I informed Edward somewhat shyly I was ready to be wed, he had called a priest and we were married the same night, only a few hours before midnight. It was very simple, but I loved it. I wouldn't trade it for any grand wedding ceremony. The priest married us in Jasper's place, with Rose and Emmett as our witnesses.

"Oooh, it was a hush hush kinda thing, wasn't it?" she said teasingly. "Tell me all the details when you get back."

"Jane," I warned, hating all this attention again.

"Okay, okay. I won't ask about the wedding. But make sure you call when you're back in New York," she demanded.

"Yes, I will. I'll call Angela to make sure she'll set a date for that meeting," I answered.

"Perfect!" she said. "Okay, I gotta go, darling. And oh, congrats to you and Edward!"

"Thanks, Jane," I answered, smiling. "I owe you."

"You bet your ass you owe me. I now have something to coerce you to take on more modeling jobs," she said happily, before saying her goodbyes.

I now had a full time job in Vanity Fair as the Life and Style Director, and I was damn proud of it. I had sold the publishing company my father had left me. I didn't have any desire to continue with it, even if Charlie had named the company after him and my mother. I was content with where I was, happy I could make my own way to the top of the publishing world.

Jane would still offer me some modeling assignments from time to time. When the offer was good and I could squeeze it into my schedule, I would accept. She wasn't happy about it, but she was dealing with it. She still occasionally tries to bribe me with things she knew I loved, hoping I would accept more projects. Most of the time though, I couldn't cater to her requests. She understood, but she is a damn persistent person who couldn't believe I had traded my job for something less glamorous. Rose was the one who was still the active one in the business. She might even be the next _Giselle Bundchen_.

I turned my head, and saw Edward looking at me.

"What was that all about?" he asked, silently.

"Jane just wanted to know if the rumors were true that we were married," I informed him. He seemed to like what he heard because he gave me another ear-splitting grin.

"That's good," he said, smiling. "Now the whole world will know you're mine."

"Even without the ring, I'm yours, baby. I have always been yours," I told him, glancing down to look at my wedding band set in diamonds. It was ostentatious, but it didn't matter. Edward gave it to me, and I would treasure it.

"This just makes it official," he rested his forehead on mine. "I love thinking you're now a Cullen."

I leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"I think I like it too," I admitted.

"You should be," he replied smugly. "I don't just give my name away to anybody." He winked and my heart melted. He raised my hand and gave it a kiss, whispering, "I love you."

"I know."

* * *

**-END-**

**I still can't believe we are at the end of this story. I'm happy but sad at the same time. This is my first fanfiction, and it is close to my heart for some very personal reasons...so yeah, I'm proud I could finish this.**

**Thank you to everyone who had stayed with me all throughout this journey. It has been an exciting ride with you guys by my side. **

**To those who continuously reviewed chapter after chapter, to those who just lurked, to the readers who recommended this..._a big big THANK YOU_!**

**To _Elvirina_ and _Mamakeiki_, who had also helped me with this story, thank you. To _Skyebella98_, who had poured her time and energy over my chapters. Thank you for staying with me until the end, bb. I appreciate it more than you will ever know. ILY! *hugs and kisses***

**To you my readers, I am honored you had given this little story of mine the time of your day...or night. =) Your time was all I could ever ask for, and you didn't disappoint. I humbly thank you for the last time.**

***throws kisses to everyone reading* **_then bows to make exit._

_*peeks back again* _I have a new story coming in a few weeks, it's a romance just like this. You might want to alert me. If not...it's cool. _**Slither**_ is up, you might also want to check that story out. Link on my profile.

_*waves goodbye again*_


End file.
